¡Rescatemos a la princesa Hao!
by crackness.and.madness
Summary: En un reino muy lejano, la princesa ha sido secuestrada y solo 5 guerreros valientes pueden rescatarla: El príncipe Yoh, el caballero Len, el vago/pirata Horohoro, el mago Lyserg y el comediante Chocolove. ¿Qué aventuras les esperan? ¿Serán capaces de rescatar a la princesa? Lean y descubranlo:) *A lo mejor en HIATUS*
1. El comienzo

**Hola a todos n.n Pues un día estaba aburrida y se me ocurrió esta historia~ **

**No hay mucha lógica aquí .-.**

**Algunos personajes fueron tomados del manga (como Hao, Yoh, Horohoro, Len...), pero todos los demás si los inventé yo:) así como los escenarios y la trama en si xD**

**Para los que no sepan, esta parte esta en Shaman King Remix Track, cap 15**

**(submanga.~****com/183612) - solo lo juntan, y le borran esta cosa"~" (no se como se llama xD) no podía poner links :c**

**Puse mucho esfuerzo en hacerla, y hay muchas referencias estilo anime (ya saben gotas en la cabeza, caídas, etc.)**

**Así que espero que les guste :B**

* * *

**¡Rescatemos a la princesa Hao!**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo~**

Había una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano, situado en algún lugar perdido del mapa, un castillo lleno de vida y de alegría, donde 2 hermanos vivían muy feliz y pacíficamente…

"¡Princesa! ¡Princesa!", una voz resonó por toda la habitación ocasionando que la joven y bella princesa abriera lentamente sus ojos.

"¿Qué sucede hermano?", preguntó esta tallándose los ojos.

"Ya es tarde, es hora de levantarse", el joven y apuesto príncipe corrió las cortinas para que la luz pudiera entrar.

"¡Hermano! ¡Apaga eso! ¡Todavía es muy temprano!", se quejó la princesa cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada para evitar ver esa luz cegadora.

"_Como si pudiera apagar el sol", _pensó el hermano con una gota estilo anime en el rostro.

"Lo siento hermana, pero tienes que levantarte de una vez. Hoy es ese gran día."

Ella se puso algo melancólica. Retiró la almohada de su rostro y delicadamente se sentó en la cama. Desde esa posición clavó su vista en la mirada del joven. "¿Es hoy? ¿Tan pronto?"

"Me temo que si."

"Pero… Hermano", sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, "¡Hermano! ¡No quiero que te vayas!", la joven salió disparada de la cama y en cámara lenta saltó hacia su hermano, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

"¡Princesa!", el joven príncipe lloraba a cascadas mientras abrazaba a su hermana, "Por favor, sea fuerte."

"Seré fuerte hermano, por ti", la princesa también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Unos cascabeles se escucharon desde el pasillo y la puerta se abrió de golpe, el pequeño asistente entró en ese momento.

"¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? SU MAJESTADES, DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO!", les gritó un joven, sospechosamente pequeño, medía aproximadamente un metro de altura y tenía unas curiosas orejas puntiagudas, además de que usaba un sombrero estilo santa Claus pero en color verde. En casi todo su cuerpo había cascabeles, y por eso, siempre que se movía hacía mucho ruido.

"Tranquilo Manta, solo nos estábamos despidiendo", le comentó el príncipe.

"Pero, joven…", el pequeño asistente rió algo nervioso, "No queda mucho tiempo."

"Todo esta bien, ya esta listo para irse", la princesa se limpió las lágrimas.

El joven le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

"Bien, ya estoy lis…", su hermana lo sujetó de las piernas provocando que el príncipe cayera al suelo (otra vez), "No hermano, espera, no me dejes sola."

"Su majestad…", el curioso elfo estaba comenzando a llorar también.

"Tranquila, hermana, todo saldrá bien", el joven le acarició la cabeza y se levantó. "Bien Manta, vámonos de una vez."

"Si señor."

**.**

**.**

El carruaje ya estaba listo en el inmenso jardín del reino, el cual estaba rodeado de flores, donde las hadas revoloteaban alrededor. Había una enorme cascada con agua pura y cristalina, donde algunos animales del bosque, como venados y unicornios, uno que otro tigre o lobo que venía a devorar a los anteriores, (ya saben, lo típico) venían de repente a tomar esa agua. Era un reino de fantasía.

Un extraño caballo color verde relinchó sacudiendo su melena negra la cual tenía forma de serpientes.

"No me tardo Tokaguero, ya voy."

"Solo date prisa, joven."

El príncipe abrazó una última vez a su hermana y le dijo: "Princesa, cuida bien del castillo mientras yo no estoy."

"Claro que si, hermano."

"Y recuerda, todo estará bien", le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, "Por cierto Manta, cuídate mucho", cargó a su pequeño amigo haciendo que sus pies se separaran del suelo y, a la misma altura que él, le dio un gran abrazo.

"C-Claro que sí", el pequeño se puso azul porque no podía respirar.

"Oye Manta, ¿por qué te pusiste azul? ¿Es que acaso los bajitos se ponen azules cuando se despiden de alguien?"

"N-No… r..res…", el elfo no podía decir nada coherente.

Tokaguero volvió a relinchar, pero esta vez más fuerte, provocando que el príncipe soltará a Manta por el susto. Manta cayó al suelo, su nariz se infló (como si fuera la nariz de una vaca o cerdo) y respiró como si nunca hubiera respirado en su vida.

Los príncipes lo vieron un poco preocupados, pero no dijeron nada.

"Bueno, creo que ya es todo. Salúdame a mamá y a papá cuando regresen", se despidió el príncipe, dispuesto a irse de una buena vez.

La princesa lo detuvo antes de que subiera: "¡Espera!", le entregó un paquete en forma de espada, "Esto es para ti, ahora si, ya vete, y cuida bien de Amidamaru", le ordenó.

"_¿Y ahora por qué me habla así? ¿Y quién es Amidamaru?", _se preguntó el príncipe con una gota en el cabeza.

"Cuídate mucho... **Hao**."

Entró al carruaje y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Tokaguero, llévame a mi destino."

"Como no señor, y tranquilo, recuerde que el gran Tokaguero esta con usted."

El joven príncipe echó una última vista a su hogar, a su enorme castillo, como los que había en los cuentos de hadas, ya que no lo vería en un buen tiempo. Varias torres de diferentes tamaños hechas de ladrillos fueron su hogar por muchos años, pero, era el momento de irse. El carruaje comenzó a moverse con mucha velocidad, sorprendiendo al joven, y provocando que cayera de su asiento.

"¡Maestro! ¿Se encuentra bien?", preguntó el caballo verde al escuchar un golpe.

"Si…~", contestó el chico todo contorsionado (sus pies seguían en el asiento, pero su cabeza y sus brazos estaban en el suelo, como si estuviera sentado pero de cabeza).

Se incorporó y volvió a sentarse derecho, pero seguía muy pensativo.

"_Hola. Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura. Tengo 17 años, y soy el príncipe de todo este reino. Mi hermana es la princesa y es mi deber cuidarla, pero en estos momentos tengo que resolver una difícil misión (no se cual es, me quedo dormido mientras me explicaban que tenía que hacer), solo se que por ahora tengo que llegar al pueblo Hagame. Eso es lo único que se…"_

.

De regreso al castillo, la princesa Hao había seguido el carruaje con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista.

"Tranquila, su majestad, él estará bien."

"Si, lo se, él es muy fuerte."

"¿Desea algo más?", el duendecillo empezó a bailar haciendo que todos los cascabeles que tenía en ciertas partes de su cuerpo sonarán. En el pasado eso siempre animaba a la princesa.

"Ahora no, me gustaría estar sola."

El pequeño asistente entendió la indirecta y regresó al castillo. La princesa miró el vacío por un tiempo, pero, después se resigno y entendió que tenía que seguir adelante. Se levantó, dio un paseo por el jardín, se acercó una flor y la empezó a oler, ese lugar emanaba tranquilidad y paz, y la princesa estaba muy contenta por esa tranquilidad, hasta una bola de fuego perturbó la dichosa paz.

"¡¿Pero qué?!", fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que un enorme dragón obeso que tenía dificultades para volar con un peinado que parecía un pan largo (o una pistola) la agarrará.

**.**

**.**

El carruaje se detuvo repentinamente, provocando que el joven Yoh cayera (de nuevo).

"Au", se quejó por el dolor, "¿ahora que Tokaguero?"

"E-Esto, yo, jo-joven", el caballo no decía nada coherente, así que Yoh salió a ver que había pasado. Una lanza les había bloqueado el paso, y, él que controlaba la lanza era un chico con una armadura de caballero plateada.

"Lo siento, pero no te permitiré pasar hasta que me hayas demostrado tu fuerza."

"¿Eh?", Yoh se quedó admirando lo brillante que era la armadura.

"Como dije, no te permitiré pasar hasta que me hayas demostrado tu fuerza", el caballero se estaba impacientando.

"¿Mi fuerza?", le preguntó confundido el príncipe.

"¡¿Es que estás sordo o que?!", el caballero se molestó, pero el príncipe no pareció inmutarse, así que terminó clavando su lanza en el suelo muy bruscamente debido al coraje que le provocaba la despreocupación de ese chico.

"¡YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ", gritó el caballo verde, antes de salir huyendo, provocando que todo el carruaje (incluida la comida, mapa, ropa, etc. del príncipe desaparecieran de ahí), y, al dar al vuelta tan bruscamente, el paquete que Hao le entregó a Yoh cayera al suelo.

"¡Oye espera!", el caballo ignoró totalmente a su maestro.

"Pero que caballo tan cobarde, ¿así será el dueño?", una sonrisa burlona se formó en el caballero.

"Bueno, si no hay más remedio", el príncipe recogió el paquete, pasó por debajo de la lanza y siguió su camino.

"¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?!", el caballero agitó su lanza furioso en el aire mientas daba saltos tratando de ganar la atención de Yoh.

"Tengo que llegar a Hagame pronto", el joven príncipe empezó a silbar como los pájaros.

"¿Y a este que le pasa?", se preguntó el caballero.

El joven príncipe comenzó a reírse.

"¡¿ES QUE TE PAREZCO GRACIOSO?!", le gritó el caballero.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí para siempre? Las personas te están viendo raro", se siguió burlando el castaño.

El caballero se percató de que varios carruajes estaban pasando y que las personas se estaban burlando de que él estuviera saltando y agitando la lanza en el aire.

"Mira Mami, un payaso", dijo una pequeña antes de que su carruaje desapareciera.

El caballero se puso rojo como un tomate, incluso su cabello en forma de púa creció, y se lanzó contra el príncipe: "Mira la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar, esto termina aquí", le gritó mientras lo atacaba con su lanza. Para su sorpresa, el príncipe lo esquivo con facilidad.

"¿Por qué gritas tanto?", le contestó esté indiferente.

"¿Es que no te importa nada?"

"Me importa vivir una vida sin preocupaciones", le dijo sacando la espada que su hermana le entregó antes de partir, "No se que quieras, pero tengo que irme."

El príncipe siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, con la espada en mano, silbando e ignorando de nuevo al caballero.

"¿Pero cuál es tu problema?"

El caballero trató de atacar a Yoh por la espalda, pero el príncipe lo detuvo con facilidad sin siquiera darle la vuelta, chocando lanza con espada. El caballero agregó presión, pero no parecía afectar al príncipe. Éste, por su parte, cortó el aire con su espada, mandado a volar al caballero y haciendo que se estampará contra un árbol.

"¿Pero qué?"

"No quiero pelear contigo, pero si no me dejas otra opción, lucharé", el príncipe se había puesto serio.

"Vaya, así que no eres tan despreocupado como aparentas ser", una sonrisa burlona apareció bajo la armadura de plata.

El caballero se levantó y rápidamente saltó encima del príncipe dispuesto a clavarle su lanza al príncipe, pero éste dio un paso atrás provocando que la lanza se quedara atascada en el suelo.

"¡¿POR QUÉ NO PELEAS ENSERIO?!"

"Esta bien, pelearemos enserio. Pero primero, dime quien eres y que es lo que deseas."

"Soy el caballero de la noche, Len Tao. Mi deseo es ser la persona más fuerte de este mundo, para eso tengo que vencer sujetos como tu y ganar puntos de experiencia", dijo sacando su lanza del suelo.

"De acuerdo. Yo soy Yoh Asakura y…"

"No me importa quien seas, solo quiero vencerte", lo interrumpió.

"Vamos allá."

-El caballero Len vs. El Príncipe Yoh-

Yoh apenas se estaba preparando para la batalla cuando Len lo atacó rápidamente hiriéndole un poco el brazo.

"¡No ataques tan de repente!"

"Es tu culpa por no prestar atención", le contestó Len con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Yoh trató de no perder la calma, y, saltó por encima de él y lo golpeó en la cabeza, pero él que terminó temblando por el impacto fue el príncipe. Si no hubiera sido por la armadura, Len en estos momentos estaría partido por la mitad.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Te sorprende mi armadura? No la vencerás tan fácilmente", de nuevo esa sonrisa de superioridad.

"Tsss", gruño Yoh al retroceder por el golpe.

"¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? ¿Por qué no admites simplemente tu derrota?"

"No, ya he llegado hasta aquí, no puedo simplemente rendirme." Se agachó y se acercó rápidamente a Len, dándole un golpe en las costillas.

Las sonrisas burlonas de Len eran insoportables, "Así nunca ganarás." Debido a que Yoh estaba a muy corta distancia Len pudo herirlo con su lanza nuevamente golpeándolo en las costillas.

"Arrgg", Yoh se sujetó las costillas, al parecer tenía una o 2 rotas.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"

"¡Claro que no!", nuevamente intentó otro ataque directo.

"¡Ya te dije que eso no funciona!", Len saltó en el último momento, aplastó la cabeza de Yoh provocando que su rostro rozará con el suelo.

"_A este paso perderé, necesito un plan",_ pensó el castaño, _"No puedo seguir atacando directamente, ¿Qué debo hacer?"_

"¿Es que ya te vas a dar por vencido?"

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no me daré por vencido?", le dijo Yoh muy calmadamente, provocando la furia del caballero.

"¡¿Por qué sigues tan calmado?!"

"No ganaré nada preocupándome."

"¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!", Len no oculto su furia y le dio varios golpes seguidos en forma de bofetones a Yoh.

Yoh estaba llegando a su límite y lo sabía, pero no podía pensar en ningún plan. Mientras trataba de incorporarse Len lo sorprendió con una patada mandándolo a volar. Yoh trató de levantarse, pero le costaba mucho trabajo.

"¡NO TE DEJARÉ!", le gritó Len desde el cielo, si seguía esa trayectoria iba a atravesar el pecho de Yoh. Justo en el último segundo Yoh logró rodar y esquivar el ataque, provocando que la lanza de Len quedara nuevamente atascada.

Yoh estaba respirando con dificultad, era ahora o nunca, pero, ¡su espada no funcionaba contra esa armadura! ¿Qué debía hacer? Len seguía tratando de sacar su lanza de la tierra, pero, estaba muy bien atascada. Sin saber como, Yoh sintió como si la espada le estuviera hablando, escuchó como claramente le decía ~Agua~

Al principio no sabía que pasaba, pero entonces se dio cuenta que detrás de Len Tao había un lago, la armadura se oxidaría si Len caía ahí.

"_Bien, ¡allá voy!", _pensó mientras se volvía a acercar sigilosamente a Len.

"**¡CUCHILLA DE BUDA!**", gritó cortando el aire con la espada, creando así una onda que mandó a Len Tao volando al agua. Dentro del agua el joven caballero perdió todos sus puntos de vista restantes, cayendo inconsciente.

-Ganador... Yoh Asakura...

"Vaya gané", estaba incrédulo el príncipe, pero se percató de que en el lago se formaron unas burburjas, "¡Oh no!", gritó el joven Yoh al darse cuenta que si no lo rescataba el chico se ahogaría.

El joven príncipe soltó la espada y brincó al agua. Nadó hasta lo más profundo del lago, como Len tenía una pesada armadura se hundió muy deprisa. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó tuvo unas cuantas dificultades para levantarlo. En un momento gritó por el esfuerzo, mucha agua se le metió, casi se ahoga, perdió a Len y tuvo que bajar por él de nuevo. Después de mucho esfuerzo, y de casi morir ahogado, los chicos salieron con las caras azules, pero vivos.

Yoh le quitó su armadura a Len, revelando a un chico chino algo pequeño de estatura, con un cabello en forma de pico como de 5 cm de alto, con ropas normales, una camisa blanca con mangas cortas y unos pequeños shorts.

"¿Con qué así eres en realidad?", le sonrió aunque sabía que el chico estaba dormido. Si descansaba un poco iba a recuperar todos sus puntos de vida y estaría como nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unas horas habían pasado, Yoh había encontrado leña y, en medio de la carretera, había encendido una fogata. Algunas personas lo reconocían, después de todo, el era un príncipe, y lo saludaban muy entusiasmados. Yoh les regresaba el saludo muy contento.

"¿En dónde…?", Len abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se incorporaba.

"Ya despertaste", Yoh no lo vio ya que tenía su mirada clavada en el fuego.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Porque qué?"

"¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?"

"¿Bromeas? ¿Cómo me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras tu te ahogabas?"

"Pero te cause muchos problemas."

"No te preocupes por eso, no creo que seas un mal chico."

"¡No sabes nada de mí!"

"Tienes razón, no se nada de ti."

"¿Entonces como sabes que no soy una mala persona?"

"Solo lo sé."

"¿Qué respuesta es esa?", Len puso una cara de enojo, pero no grito, Yoh estaba tan calmado que Len no era capaz de enfadarse enserio. Bajó la vista para percatarse de que no tenía su armadura puesta. "¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ARMADURA?!"

Yoh señalo la armadura que yacía en el suelo, estaba mojada y algo oxidada.

"¿Cómo me la quitaste?"

"Bajé el zipper."

"¡¿EL ZIPPER?!", esa noticia impactó al joven caballero.

"Si, mira", Yoh le mostró el zipper que estaba en la espalda, "¿Es qué nos sabías que tenía zipper? ¿Entonces cómo te la ponías?"

"Prefiero no hablar del tema."

El castaño se rió provocando que Len se pusiera rojo por la vergüenza de nuevo.

**. . .**

"¿No crees que las estrellas son hermosas?", le comentó después de un tiempo.

"¿Eh?"

Yoh se acostó para poder ver mejor el cielo nocturno.

"Las estrellas están rodeadas de oscuridad, pero eso no les impide brillar intensamente en el cielo."

"¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?"

"Creo que eso es lo que nos pasa a los humanos. Estamos rodeados continuamente de oscuridad, muchas personas se quedan atrapadas en esa oscuridad, pero hay otra que hacen lo más que pueden por brillar tan fuerte como esa estrella", dijo señalando la estrella más grande y brillante del cielo.

"¿Yo puedo brillar?",esas palabras le llegaron profundamente a Len, tanto que había perdido todo su coraje.

"Creo que podremos dormir aquí."

"¡¿ESTÁS DEMENTE?! ¡ESTAMOS EN LA CARRETERA!", y el coraje apareció de nuevo.

Un carruaje viejo que rechinaba mucho pasó con un caballo anciano con barba larga. El caballo se echó un gas que desgració todo el lugar. Len logró esconderse detrás de un árbol, pero Yoh…

"_Este inútil no logró escapar", _pensó con una gota en su rostro al ver a Yoh desmayado por el olor.

"Mejor busquemos otro lugar…", dijo éste semi-muerto con espirales en los ojos.

Terminaron durmiendo dentro del bosque, en un espacio donde solo había árboles. No les costo mucho trabajo dormir, ya que había sido un día largo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol salió por la mañana, los pájaros empezaron a cantar, y Len picó a Yoh con su lanza para que despertara.

"¡MIRA LA HORA QUE ES! ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO MÁS PIENSAS HOLGAZANEAR?"

"5 minutos más…", dijo éste tirando baba.

Len estaba apretando sus puños, él estar con este sujeto lo desesperaba mucho.

"Vamos Len cálmate, todo esta bien", Yoh ya estaba despierto y tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Cómo es que…?", preguntó Len sorprendido por la rapidez con la cual paso de ser un perezoso a ser Yoh.

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Mi armadura no está del todo oxidada, me puede servir, hasta que me compré una nueva."

"Me parece bien, pero, ¿no prefieres caminar sin ella?"

"No. Los enemigos nos pueden atacar en cualquier momento. Supongo que este es la despedida. Adiós, Yoh Asakura."

"¿Te esperaste a que despertará para luego abandonarme?", preguntó éste con una gota en la cabeza.

"No podía dejarte ahí dormidote. Eres tan idiota que cualquiera te pudo haber matado."

Se puso su armadura (ahora si usando el zipper) y abandonó a Yoh.

"_¿Qué tiene ese chico?", _pensó para si mismo. Len si que era difícil de comprender. _"Bueno, que importa, supongo que tengo que moverme."_

Su estómago gruñó muy fuerte. "¡Que hambre! Veamos, ¿qué puedo comer?"

** . . . (hubo un momento de silencio y un viento sopló fuertemente)**

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, ¡TOMA MI COMIDA SE FUE CON TOKAGUERO!", estaba llorando a cascadas.

Len estaba escuchando todo escondido en un arbusto… "_Ese chico si que tiene problemas…"_

5 segundos después…

"Bueno no importa, buscaré algo de comer", dijo con los ojos iluminados.

Len cayo al suelo en estilo anime y luego salió de su escondite gritándole: "¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN BIPOLAR?!"

"¿No te habías ido ya?"

Len se apenó y le dio la espalda a Yoh, "Es que… Bueno… Olvidé…"

"¿Qué olvidaste?", la calma de Yoh estaba sacando de sus casillas a Len.

"Olvide… Olvide…", la cara de Len se convirtió en un tomate, y luego en voz muy, muy, muy baja dijo: "Olvide decirte gracias."

"¿Qué?", Yoh hizo su oreja más grande para tratar de escuchar.

"Olvide… olvide…", Len estaba temblando por la vergüenza, "Olvide…"

"Si tienes algo que decirme dímelo de una vez."

"Esta bien… Yoh Asakura, ¡GRACIAS!", Len lo volteó a ver para observar la reacción del joven príncipe, pero este le había dejado de poner atención para buscar comida. En estos momentos, el joven príncipe estaba en la rama de un árbol tratando de alcanzar una manzana.

"Ya casi… Ya casi la tengo", se estiró un poco más, y cuando finalmente consiguió la manzana, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Len veía toda la escena rodeado por una aura de fuego, estaba muy molesto de que el príncipe lo haya ignorado.

"¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme?", le dijo quitándole la manzana de la mano, "Como castigo me comeré esta manzana."

"Pero…", Yoh estaba llorando, "Esa era mi manzana…"

"Hay muchas más", le contestó Len dándole una mordida a la ex-manzana de Yoh.

Yoh lo vio con ojos suplicantes.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu lanza es larga, ¿me la prestarías para bajar más manzanas?"

Yoh se acercó a la lanza sin esperar respuesta, pero Len le lanzó una mirada asesina, agarró la lanza antes de que Yoh pudiera tan siquiera tocarla, la aventó contra el árbol, unas 10 manzanas cayeron y la lanza se clavó en la tierra por culpa de la gravedad. Yoh se quedó viendo la escena muy asustado, la lanza había caído muy cerca de su posición.

"No toques mis cosas", le dijo Len mordiendo de nuevo su ex-manzana.

Yoh agarró una de las manzanas del suelo y la empezó a morder.

"¿A dónde vas ahora?", le preguntó a Len pensativo.

"¿Por qué esa pregunta tan de repente?"

"Es que yo tengo que llegar a Hagame, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que debo hacer allí."

"Estoy seguro de que lo sabrás, no eres débil Yoh, eres la primera persona que logra derrotarme."

"Len…"

"Escucha Yoh, en la noche recordé mi código como caballero que soy…"

"¿Código de caballero? ¿Qué es eso?"

"¡DÉJAME TERMINAR!", le lanzó el hueso de la manzana a la cara, luego con tono serio continuó: "Me salvaste la vida, y un simple gracias no es suficiente, así que me convertiré en tu caballero a partir de ahora."

"Eso no es necesario", Yoh estaba sorprendido por la propuesta.

"No te estoy preguntando."

"Len…"

"Yo siempre he soñado con convertirme en el hombre más fuerte de todos, para eso necesito tener más batallas y seguir subiendo de nivel, y, algo dentro de mi me dice que lo conseguiré cerca de ti, no estoy seguro de porque, de hecho no estoy seguro de nada, se podría decir que es algo así como una corazonada. Así que por esa razón, Yoh Asakura, deseo acompañarte en tu viaje."

"Len… Con mucho gusto, recorramos juntos lo que queda de este viaje", la sonrisa de Yoh era inmensa, mientras que la de Len era apenas una sonrisa, pero ambos estaban felices, ya que no tendrían que seguir estando solos, se podría decir que ya eran amigos.

"Bien, vámonos", Yoh se levantó y se sacudió el polvo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¡TE DIJE QUE FUERAMOS POR LA DERECHA!", le gritó Len muy desesperado a su amigo. Habían estado vagando por el bosque en busca de una salida, sin éxito.

"Calma Len, todo saldrá bien", Yoh estaba demasiado calmado.

"¡¿ES QUE TU NUNCA TE PREOCUPAS DE NADA?!", esa calma era demasiado para Len, pero el caballero terminó suspirando y le contó su plan: "Escucha, regresemos a nuestro punto de partida, desde ahí tomemos la derecha y luego sigamos adelante."

"¿Eh?", preguntó Yoh muy distraído ya que estaba ocupado observando el paisaje.

"¡¿ES QUE TU NUNCA ESCUCHAS A LOS DEMÁS?!", Len estaba listo para apuñalarlo con su lanza cuando el sonido de una paloma lo detuvo. Ambos chicos se percataron de eso, pero, ¿cómo era posible? Las palomas no vivían en el bosque, ¿o si?

En ese preciso momento algo blanco y pesado cayó al suelo. Len se asustó por el impacto, e Yoh se lo hizo notar: "Te asustaste."

"Cállate, eso no es cierto."

"Vamos no me mientas, yo lo vi."

"Por supuesto que no."

"Vaya si que ha sido difícil encontrarlo joven Yoh Asakura, pensar que tuve que volar por todo el bosque tratando de localizarlo", la paloma empezó a hablar desde el suelo, pero ninguno de los dos chicos le prestaba atención. La paloma tosió, pero no ocurrió nada. "Disculpen", se incorporó, era una paloma obesa, color blanco, con el mismo peinado ridículo del dragón. Trató de llamar la atención de los chicos, sin éxito.

"Solo tienes que admitir que te asustaste, no es tan difícil."

Len estaba rojo de la pena y su cabello en forma de pico estaba más largo de lo normal: "Lo admitiría si hubiera sido verdad."

"¡Disculpen!", la paloma insistía.

"Vamos Len, dilo."

"¡DISCULPEN!"

"¡¿QUÉ QUIERES ESTÚPIDO PÁJARO?!", Len mandó a volar a la paloma de una patada.

La paloma cayó al suelo y echando humo por las orejas le gritó: "¡¿Pero cuál es el problema contigo?! ¡Que las palomas también tienen sentimientos!", el caballero la golpeó con su lanza mandándola a volar otra vez.

"Esta vez quédate en el cielo."

El príncipe estaba en estado de shock mientras veía como volvía a caer la paloma.

"¿Y a ti que te pasa?", Len lo pico con su lanza haciendo que el príncipe estallará.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡UNA PALOMA QUE HABLA!"

"¡Tonto! ¡Tu caballo también hablaba!", le recordó Len.

"Cierto", recordó Yoh tranquilizándose.

La paloma se sacudió el polvo y en voz baja dijo: "Pero que desagradable es ese chico."

Len lo miró con malicia y le preguntó: "¿Hablas de mí?"

La paloma se asustó y en un grito desesperado de mujer exclamó: "¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡USTED ES UN SANTO! ¿CÓMO PODRÍA SER DESAGRADABLE UNA PERSONA COMO USTED? ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATE!"

"Hmp", fue lo único que exclamó Len.

La paloma suspiró aliviada y luego recordó algo: "¡Cierto! ¡Joven Yoh, tengo una carta para usted!"

"¿Una carta para mí?"

"Espero que no sea una carta de amor, si te pones más estúpido morirás de seguro", se burló el caballero.

La paloma voló hacía la mano de Yoh y le entregó una carta.

"Vera, mi nombre es Ryu y soy una paloma mensajera, por favor lea el mensaje, y mejor me voy antes de que ese sujeto me mate", le comentó a Yoh.

La paloma salió volando a una velocidad increíble.

"Si que vuela rápido", comentó Yoh viéndola.

"De seguro tiene miedo de mí", el tono de Len indicaba que estaba orgulloso de eso.

"Bueno, a leer esta carta", Yoh la abrió con mucho entusiasmo, pero al leer lo que decía dentro su cara se volvió pálida y fantasmal.

El tiempo pasó... Len se estaba impacientando, tenía los brazos cruzados, y golpeaba el suelo con su pie, después de mucho tiempo (2 minutos con 20 segundos) le gritó al príncipe: "¡¿ES QUE NO PIENSAS DECIR NADA?!"

Len sacudió al príncipe, provocando que la carta cayera al suelo y esto era lo que decía:

~Joven príncipe, hemos capturado a su hermana, si la quiere ver de vuelta, tendrá que llegar a mi castillo y vencerme. Atentamente, alguien muy secreto, risa malvada~

Len la leyó sin querer y puso cara de `¿Qué demonios?´, mientras que Yoh se tiraba al piso liberando su alma de su cuerpo en estilo anime.

"¡PRINCESA!", gritó en cuanto Len lo picó con su lanza. El joven príncipe estaba deshecho, rodaba en el suelo y lloraba a mares, pero Len no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo.

"Pff, parece que nuestro viaje no ha terminado", luego se percató de algo y en tono triunfante dijo: "Bueno, no importa, ¡así podré viajar más, tener más batallas y subir más de nivel!", a Len se le iluminaron los ojos, mientras que Yoh se había convertido en un fantasma que ya había abandonado su cuerpo.

"¡Vamos idiota! ¡Hay que rescatar a esa tal princesa!", Len le dio una patada provocando que su espíritu regresara.

"Tienes razón, ¡todo se resolverá!", Yoh estaba muy confiado ahora.

"_Este si que es bipolar", _pensó Len con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

"Pues andando, sigamos."

La gota en la cabeza de Len no había desaparecido, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse atrás, así que siguió al príncipe sin quejarse.

Y así, nuestros héroes continuaron con su viaje, pero, ¿Qué sorpresas les traerá el futuro? ¿Llegará más gente para formar parte de su equipo? ¿Lograrán salvar a la princesa?

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

**Si les gusto Comenten:B**

**También acepto sugerencias, un cuento que les guste con algún personaje también se puede~ Trataré de poner mucho esfuerzo en actualizarla rápido, así que sean pacientes **

**Espero comentarios e.e Y gracias por leer:)**


	2. Pequeños pero picosos Pt 1

**Hola a todos:) Pues primero gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, me hacen el día ^_^ **

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo lleno de mi loca y retorcida imaginación, espero que les guste n.n**

**Actualice algo rápido .-. Supongo que no tengo nada que hacer xD**

***Spoiler* :B **

**Este capítulo se centrará más en Len y… pues es todo lo que les diré:)**

* * *

**¡Rescatemos a la princesa Hao!**

**Capítulo 2: Pequeños pero picosos, parte 1**

…

Otro día había terminado, y los chicos habían estado vagando nuevamente por todo el bosque. El bosque no era tan grande, el problema era que se la pasaban caminando en círculos.

"¡Ya no puedo!", se quejó el príncipe, "¡Quiero descansar!"

"¡No podemos descansar, tenemos que salir de este bosque pronto."

"Sucederá lo mismo si caminamos en la noche, además estoy cansado, vamos Len."

El caballero suspiró y se resignó. Los chicos se sentaron debajo de un árbol, pero decidieron no prender una fogata, esa noche estaba sumamente caliente. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, dando una vista muy bella de las estrellas y de la luna, la cual estaba en su fase creciente, indicando que pronto habrá luna llena.

"¿Qué comeremos esta noche?", le preguntó el príncipe al caballero.

"Manzanas."

"¡¿Otra vez?!", desde que se perdieron, los chicos solamente habían estado comiendo manzanas.

"Nunca había estado perdido en un bosque, es normal que no sepa nada sobre comida silvestre. No se que es venenoso y que no, solo se que las manzanas son comestibles", el caballero también estaba harto de las manzanas, pero no lo demostró.

"¿Tienes agua?", le preguntó el príncipe mordiendo una manzana (a la fuerza).

El caballero sacó una cantimplora y la sacudió para darse una idea de cuanta agua les quedaba.

"Muy poca."

"Entonces sería buena idea guardarla."

"Si quieres tomar un poco de agua pídemelo."

"¡De acuerdo!"

Yoh le quitó la cantimplora de las manos y empezó a tomar desesperadamente.

"¡OYE NO TE LA ACABES!", le gritó Len asustado.

Yoh terminó de beber y suspiró satisfecho.

"¿Qué?", le preguntó a Len, quien lo seguía mirando asustado. Sacudió de nuevo la cantimplora pero no se escuchó ningún sonido.

"Ya no hay", dijo muy calmado.

**. . .**

"¡¿CÓMO QUE YA NO HAY?!", Len lo sacudió violentamente.

"Como dije, ya no hay más agua", Yoh se dejaba sacudir sin ninguna objeción.

"¡¿TE ACABASTE TODA NUESTRA AGUA?!"

"Calma Len, mañana buscaremos más."

"¡¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?!", lo soltó, ya se había desquitado lo suficiente.

"Ahora sería buena idea dormir", dicho esto el príncipe se acurrucó en el suelo y se quedo dormido.

"¡¿Cómo es que puedes dormir tan tranquilo?!"

"Deberías de quitarte tu armadura, hace mucho calor."

"¡¿Y ESO QUÉ?!"

"Mañana será otro día, además, si te enojas te saldrán arrugas."

"¡¿PERO QUÉ TONTERÍAS DICES?!"

"zzZzz", el príncipe ya estaba roncando.

"¡AAAAAAH! ¡COMO ME DESESPERA ESTE TIPO!", gritó a los 4 vientos. Len tenía una mirada asesina y, si no fuera por ese famoso código de caballeros, ya habría asesinado al joven príncipe.

"zzZzz"

"Aunque, creo que en cierta parte es mi culpa que estemos perdidos", se quitó su armadura y la dejo en el suelo. Se recargó bajo el árbol y prosiguió: "Yo fui el que dijo que no debíamos dormir en la carretera, y también por mi culpa perdiste tu carruaje, junto con tu comida y tus cosas. En el fondo me siento en deuda contigo, por eso quiero compensarte llevándote sano y salvo hasta Hagame. Me alegra que estés dormido, no podría decirte todas estas cosas de frente."

"¿Qué dijiste?", preguntó Yoh medio dormido.

"¡¿QUIÉN YO?!", Len se asustó en verdad.

"No princesa, no corra", Yoh empezó a mover los brazos como si tratará de alcanzar algo.

"¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS PRINCESA, CABEZA HUECA?!"

"Si sigue corriendo se caerá."

"¡¿DE QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HABLANDO?!"

"Ya ve, se lo advertí."

El caballero se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido y suspiró aliviado.

"¿Éste ya perdió la cabeza?", se preguntó para si mismo.

"Todo estará bien…", dijo Yoh tirando baba.

"Todo estará bien ¿eh?" Len le preguntó al cielo estrellado mientras él también caía dormido.

**.**

**..**

…

~Por la mañana~

Esa mañana estaba extremadamente caliente (en comparación con los días anteriores), el sol brillaba intensamente en un cielo sin ninguna nube a la vista, los animales estaban escondidos de los rayos ultravioleta en huecos de los árboles o en sus madrigueras, y, hasta las plantas estaban fastidiadas de tanto sol, pero los jóvenes tenían que moverse si querían llegar al pueblo Hagame.

"Yoh…", Len ya lo había picado varias veces con su lanza, pero el príncipe no tenía intenciones de levantarse.

"No quiero", le contestó éste dándose la vuelta para acomodarse mejor.

"¡¿Cómo que no quieres?!", un aura de fuego rodeó a Len mientras éste sacudía violentamente al príncipe, "¡Tenemos que movernos si queremos llegar al pueblo Hagame!"

"Ya no quiero llegar a Hagame, solo quiero dormir."

"¡ERES UN HOLGAZÁN!"

"Deja de gritar tanto~", Yoh se levantó dando un gran bostezo.

"Bien, ¿ahora a donde hay que ir?", Len comenzó a inspeccionar la zona, "Hemos estado caminando en círculos, así que si hacemos una pequeña marca en este árbol, seremos capaces de saber si ya hemos estado aquí antes, si eso llegase a ocurrir, tomaremos otra dirección. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"Tengo sed."

"¿Qué?", el caballero se sorprendió por esa respuesta.

"Hace mucho calor Len, y no tenemos agua."

"¿Qué?", repitió el caballero.

"Aparte ya no nos quedan manzanas."

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡TU FUISTE ÉL QUE SE ACABÓ TODA NUESTRA AGUA Y TODAS NUESTRAS MANZANAS!", Len explotó, lo apuntó con su lanza y puso la cara más enfadada que pudo poner.

"Es que tenía hambre y sed~", le respondió calmadamente Yoh.

"¡¿ES QUE ACASO QUIERES MORIR?!"

"No Len, pero un día de descanso no estaría mal."

"¡Mientras sigamos en este bosque, todos los días son de descanso! Pero en una cosa tienes razón, hace mucho calor y ya no tenemos agua. Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a buscar agua, tu mientras puedes buscar…", los ronquidos de Yoh lo interrumpieron.

"_Mejor yo voy a buscar todo solo", pensó para si mismo con una gota en su cabeza._

Antes de irse se percató de algo. "¡¿Y MI ARMADURA?!"

Buscó por todas partes pero no la encontró por ningún lado…

Su aura se volvió escalofriante y mientras se tronaba los dedos dijo: "Cuando encuentre agua y comida buscaré al maldito que se haya robado mi armadura y lo destruiré en mil pedazos."

Salió de ahí y comenzó a caminar…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Veamos, si hago una marca en este árbol, sabré que he estado caminando en círculos", dijo mientras rasgaba la corteza de un roble.

Siguió caminando en línea recta (según él), pero después de un rato se detuvo.

"¡¿Qué?!", se espantó al reconocer la marca en el roble, "¡He estado caminando en círculos!"

Suspiró resignado. Se dio cuenta que estaba perdido, ahora no sabía ni como regresar con Yoh ni en donde encontrar agua.

Se recargó en el roble, bajo la sombra y comenzó a meditar sus opciones. El sol estaba muy fuerte y más a esas horas, razón por la cual no pudo concentrarse del todo.

"Si sigo así no llegaré a ningún lado", suspiró resignado y se quedó ahí por un tiempo, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir.

Detrás de él, un arbusto comenzó a moverse bruscamente, provocando que el caballero se espantara. Algo saltó repentinamente del arbusto y se posó enfrente de Len, éste lo apuntó con su lanza, pero se relajó al ver que solo era un conejo.

"Vaya, solo es un conejo."

El conejo salió saltando de ahí, y Len se percató de algo.

"¡Espera! ¡Si ese conejo está en este bosque, significa que sabe donde encontrar agua! Todos los animales con los que me he topado hablan, ¿por qué ese conejo no?", se dio cuenta que el conejo ya estaba a unos 5 metros de distancia, "¡ESPERA CONEJO!", gritó persiguiéndolo.

El conejito saltaba alegremente hasta que escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un Len rodeado de una aura negra con los ojos rojos y unos cuernos la cabeza persiguiéndolo.

"¡VEN ACÁ!", le gritó. El conejo salió espantado de ahí, con lagrimitas en los ojos. En un intento, Len saltó sobre él, pero el conejo fue más rápido y logró esquivarlo, provocando que Len se estrellara contra el suelo. "¡NO TE HARE DAÑO! ¡SOLO DIME DONDE ESTÁ EL AGUA!"

El pequeño conejito estaba muy asustado de Len así que cada vez corría más deprisa, tratando de huir de él, y, en cierto momento, logró dejarlo atrás.

Len estaba agotado y le faltaba el aire cuando veía por última vez al conejo, luego lo perdió de vista. "¡ESTÚPIDO CONEJO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ESCAPAR DE MÍ?!", golpeó un árbol cercano con su puño, provocando que varias hojas le cayeran encima.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAAH", alguien sentado en una rama de ese árbol se burlo de él.

"¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?! ¡NO SEAS UN COBARDE Y MUESTRA TU ROSTRO! ¡NADIE SE BURLA DEL GRAN CABALLERO DE LA NOCHE, LEN TAO!"

"¿Caballero? A mi me pareces más un mocoso."

"¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!"

"No estás usando una armadura y osas llamarte caballero, que patético."

"¡He dicho que muestres tu cara!"

"¿Y qué es esa arma? ¿Una lanza? Con una lanza no puedes herir ni a una mosca."

"¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE!"

"Y por cierto, ¿qué clase de nombre es Len Tao? Me suena más a una banda o algo por el estilo."

"¡¿VAS A SALIR EN ALGÚN MOMENTO?!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no hay necesidad de que el niño se enoje."

Alguien con una capa roja saltó de la rama y cayó justo enfrente de Len.

**. . .**

"¿Qué eres tú?"

"Yo soy…", se quitó la capa para revelar a un hombre de estatura pequeña, con el cabello largo y liso color negro, decorado con plums blancas y con una piel bronceada. Tenía aretes en las 2 orejas y una banda roja en la cabeza, con signos extraños en tinta blanca. También vestía un pequeño poncho y unas pequeñas botas. "… Un apachito."

"¿Qué?", Len estaba sorprendido por el aspecto del `apachito´, pero después de eso se comenzó a reírse muy fuerte.

"¡¿Qué es lo gracioso?!", le preguntó molesto el enanito.

"No nada, es que me imagine a alguien más a mi… altura", le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"El que este pequeño no signifique que sea débil."

"Claro, claro, ¿de casualidad sabes donde hay un río o algo así?"

"¿Un río? ¿Para qué?"

"¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Tengo sed y quiero agua!"

"Hmmm, así que el chico alto quiere agua."

"¡Si lo sabes dímelo!", la aura de Len se volvió amenazadora.

"Calma, calma", el apachito se puso nervioso, "Si nos ayudas a mi y a mis hermanos te llevaré al río."

"Mmm, mejor la busco yo solo", le dijo ignorándolo totalmente y siguiendo su camino.

"¡Oye espera!"

"¿Qué?"

"No puedes simplemente ignorarme, yo soy un apachito, somos muy respetados por esta zona, toda la naturaleza nos obedece, no se que tan débil seas, pero no creo que seas la gran cosa, así que no puedes ignorarme. ¡Pelea conmigo!", el caballero se impacientaba más y más con cada palabra que el enano decía.

"De acuerdo, pelearé contigo."

**. . .**

El apachito se encontraba sin fuerzas en la misma rama del árbol donde se encontraba antes.

"Que débil, con una patada lo mandé a volar", dijo Len para si mismo mientras seguía su camino.

"¡Alto espera!", el apachito se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a saltar enfrente de Len.

"¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Buscas otra paliza?", le preguntó éste con una mirada asesina.

"Espera aquí, traeré refuerzos y entre todos acabaremos contigo."

"Escucha, nuestra pelea fue tan corta que ni siquiera sirvió para hacerme sudar, no tengo porque perder mi tiempo contigo", le contestó éste molesto y volvió a seguir su camino, pateando al apachito en el proceso.

"¡Me vengaré de ti, caballero de la noche Len Tao!"

"Me alegro que hayas recordado mi nombre", le dijo éste con una sonrisa.

El pequeño apachito salió corriendo de ahí en dirección opuesta a Len, supuestamente a buscar a sus `refuerzos´.

"Pff… ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme perder tiempo tan valioso?", suspiró el caballero mientras seguía su camino. Gracias a la ayuda del conejo había entrado a una zona más profunda del bosque, donde fácilmente encontró un río.

"¿Qué creía el apache? ¿Qué el gran Len Tao no podía encontrar un río él solo?", se burló mientras se acercaba al agua.

"¡Ahí está!", gritó una voz conocida.

"¿Tú de nuevo?", Len ni siquiera se molestó en ver al enanito, pero sabía que había más gente ahí reunida, "Veo que has traído a tus amigos, ¿eres tan débil que tienes que pelear con más personas?"

El apachito había regresado con 8 apachitos más, todos vestían exactamente igual, la única diferencia notable eran los peinados, algunos tenían el cabello corto y alborotado, otros largos y suelto o amarrado en trenzas.

"¡Cállate mocoso! ¡Nosotros somos los 10 apachitos y nos vengaremos de ti!"

"¿Los 10 apachitos?", Len se burló y volteó a verlos, "Pero si solo son 9."

"¿Eh?", un frío recorrió a los apachitos, "¿Dónde esta el último?", gritó uno, "Se ha perdido", gritó otro, "De seguro se desvió en el camino."

Los apachitos empezaron a correr en círculos como desesperados mientras Len solo se impacientaba más y más, "¿Y si se lo comen los lobos?", "¡Tonto! ¡En esta zona no hay lobos!", "¡Ah! Es verdad", "¿Entonces qué hacemos?", "Deberíamos de ir a buscarlo."

"¡CALLENSE!", les gritó mientras los mandaba a todos a volar con un ataque de su lanza.

"¡Oye tu! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarnos por sorpresa?!", el primer apachito con el que se encontró Len estaba sacando humo por las orejas, "¡Recibirás tu merecido! ¡10 apachitos…!"

"Solo somos 9", lo interrumpió otro.

"Ah es verdad, bueno no importa, nosotros acabaremos contigo. Pero antes permíteme presentarnos. Ellos son Sabim, Gruñim, Estornudim, Tristim, Tontím, Dormilim, Felim, Bromim", dijo señalando a cada enanito, respectivamente, "Y yo soy Silva."

Len lo observó extrañado por un segundo y luego le preguntó: "¿Por qué tu nombre no termina en `im´?"

"¿Eh?"

"Ya sabes, todos los demás terminan en `im´, pero tu te llamas Silva."

"¡No te burles de mí!", el pequeño empezó a dar pequeños saltos muy enfadado, "¡Apachitos, al ataque!"

Se lanzaron sobre Len, pero éste logro mandarlos a volar a todos (de nuevo).

"No me molesten, insectos."

El conejo de antes reapareció y empezó a beber del río. Len se percató de eso y recordó que el había venido por agua. Sacó la cantimplora del bolsillo de sus shorts y la acercó al río, pero, por alguna extraña razón, el río se deformó al momento en que la cantimplora se acercó al agua, impidiendo que el caballero pudiera recolectar el tan deseado líquido.

"¡¿PERO QUÉ?!", gritó mientras volvía a intentar llenar su cantimplora, pero siempre ocurría lo mismo, el río se deformaba o se movía para que el agua no pudiera entrar en la cantimplora.

"¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS LE SUCEDE A ESTE RÍO?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH", los apachitos se burlaron de él.

"¡NO MOLESTEN ENANOS!"

"Eres tan ingenuo, ese río solo deja que lo beban los que son uno con la naturaleza", le comentó Silva.

"¿Uno con la naturaleza? ¿eh? ¡¿De qué demonios me están hablando?!"

"A menos de que seas uno con la naturaleza no podrás tomar de esa agua."

"No me digan tonterías."

Len intentó llenar su cantimplora (de nuevo), pero falló en el intento.

"¿Cuántas veces vas a seguir intentando? Es obvio que tu no eres uno con la naturaleza, pero, olvidas una cosa importante."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Nosotros somos uno con la naturaleza, y si nos ayudas con un pequeño favor te daremos toda el agua que quieras."

"¡NO PIENSO AYUDARLOS CON NADA!"

"Solo es un pequeño favor."

"El caballero de la noche, Len Tao, no le hace favores a nadie."

"¿Enserio? Entonces es una lástima pero te quedarás sin agua."

Los apachitos se fueron dejando a Len solo con el río inútil que no le quería dar agua. A él no importaba no tomar agua, podía aguantar, pero se acordó de Yoh, ese chico era tan extraño que en estos momentos podría ya estar muerto por no haber tomado agua.

Empezó a temblar por el coraje, pero no tuvo más remedio.

"Ya verán como viene rogando", Silva le sonrió a sus amigos.

"¿Tu crees? No parece el tipo de persona que cede tan fácilmente", le hizo notar Sabim.

"Tengo sueño", se quejó Dormilim.

"Ese chico me cae mal", les comentó Felim a sus amigos.

"Si a mi también", le contestó malhumorado Gruñim.

"¡Achu", estornudó Esturnudim.

"¡Oigan!", Bromim puso una mirada malvada, indicando que tenía una idea, "Tengo un plan para vengarnos de ese chico."

Todos los apachitos se reunieron y empezaron a discutir su venganza.

"¡ESPEREN APACHITOS! ¡LOS AYUDARÉ!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHH", se rió Silva en su cara en cuanto los alcanzó, "¿Así que el gran Len Tao quiere agua? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? No importa, ya que estás aquí, nos tendrás que hacer ese pequeño favor. Acompáñanos."

"¿A dónde?"

"¿Cómo que `a dónde´? Pues a nuestra casa, cabeza hueca."

Len se enfadó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, "No me llames cabeza hueca."

Silva se sobó el golpe y en tono molesto le exigió: "¡Cuidado con lo que haces, o nos veremos obligados a dejarte morir deshidratado!"

"¡COMO SI ME IMPORTARÁ!"

"¡Eres demasiado engreído! Ven, no está muy lejos."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los gritos que salían de la casa de los apachitos (una pequeña casa de madera muy descuidada, de 2 pisos, rodeada por un jardín enorme de malezas), resonaban por todo el bosque.

"¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?!"

"Solo va a ser tu vestimenta", Bromim tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

"¡NO PIENSO PONERME ESO!"

"¿Es qué acaso no quieres agua?"

Felim apareció con un vaso de agua en la mano y se lo empezó a tomar enfrente de Len.

"Grrrr… ¡ESTA BIEN ¡DAME ESO!", gritó agarrando el vestuario que se tenía que poner.

"Buena suerte chico", se burló Silva en cuanto entró al baño a cambiarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH", se rieron a carcajadas los apachitos en cuanto Len salió del baño con su nuevo vestuario.

"¡DEJEN DE REÍRSE!", les gritaba éste rojo de la pena y con un pico notablemente más grande.

"¡Esto va a ir al facepatch!", gritó uno tomándole una foto con su Ipatch.

"¡NO SOY UN MODELO PARA QUE LE ESTEN TOMANDO FOTOS!"

"Vamos, una sonrisita."

Len estaba a punto de estallar y de matarlos a todos, ya que lo habían vestido de… ¡MAID!, con un vestido, una medias, una diadema en la cabeza, y todo (la típica maid) pero de verdad necesitaba esa agua.

"Calma maid-chan, no es para tanto", Silva le sonrió burlonamente y le entregó una escoba, "Ahora ponte a limpiar toda la casa."

"¡NO ME LLAMES MAID-CHAN!", exigió golpeando la cabeza de Silva.

"¡LAS MAIDS NO LES HABLAN ASÍ A SUS AMOS, AHORA HABLA COMO MAID Y HAZ LO QUE SE TE ORDENA!"

"¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS!"

"Ya veo, ¿es qué no quieres esa agua?", la sonrisa de superioridad de Silva provocó que Len temblará por la furia, pero mostró un lado amable y con una sonrisa le dijo: "Claro que si, amo Silva", para luego volver a temblar de furia.

"Y que quede bien brillante", le exigió Tontim, "Quiero ver mi rostro en el suelo."

"El suelo es de madera, no va a brillar tanto como para que veas tu rostro en el, amo Tontim", le contestó la maid Len notablemente enfadado.

"De todos modos, nadie quiere verte Tontin", le contestó malhumorado Gruñim.

La vena en la frente de Len estaba a punto de estallar y tenía unas ganas inmensas de matar a todos, pero en el exterior solo mostraba inocencia y sonrisas (ya saben, la típica maid).

"Bueno, estaremos esperando", se sentaron en el sofá y muy relajadamente comenzaron a ver televisión.

"_Estos idiotas se están burlando de mí, cuando consiga agua mataré a cada uno de ellos, uno por uno", pensaba sádicamente Len mientras barría la casa._

"¡MAID-CHAN!", gritó Bromim.

"¿Qué sucede Amo Bromim?", le contestó Len.

"Tengo sed. Tráeme algo de tomar."

"Con gusto amo, ¿alguien más quiere algo?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas", Silva comenzó a rascarse la barbilla…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aquí esta todo lo que me pidieron", Len estaba temblando por el coraje, ya que venía de la cocina cargando una exageración de cosas. Llegó con los apaches y dejó caer todo en la mesa. Había paquetes de jugo, refrescos en lata, paquetes de papitas, galletas, donas, revistas, comics (se preguntó que rayos hacían revistas y comics en la cocina, pero no le importó, ya que estaban llenos de comida), etc.

"¡SALUD!", gritaron todos felizmente, pero sintieron la presencia amenazadora de Len, así que le ordenaron: "Perfecto, sigue limpiando."

"Claro mis amos", les sonrió falsamente y siguió barriendo lo que le quedaba de la casa.

¡La casa estaba extremadamente sucia! Como si la hubieran limpiado desde… nunca.

La maid se tardó horas y horas barriendo de arriba a abajo, tirando a la basura todos los restos de comida, chicles y cigarrillos que se encontraba en el suelo, y matando a cada insecto (araña/cucaracha) que se le cruzaba en su camino, pero, después de mucho esfuerzo, por fin terminó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Listo, ya esta", les comentó a los apachitos, "¡Ahora denme el agua!"

"No nos hables así, una maid tiene que hablarle muy dulce a su amo", le gruño Silva, "Además, mira bien, todavía no terminas", señaló el suelo de la sala, el cual estaba…

"¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A ENSUCIAR EL SUELO QUE LIMPIÉ?!

Las envolturas de toda la comida chatarra, así como las latas, revistas, prácticamente todo, estaba en el suelo hecho un desastre, y los apachitos parecían disfrutar el ver como su maid sufría.

"Te dije que quería ver mi rostro en el suelo, pero no me veo", lo regañó Tontím.

"Ya te dije que nadie quiere ver tu rostro", le recordó Grunim.

"No tendrás tu agua hasta que limpies esto", le exigió Silva.

"¡¿QQQQQUUUUUEEEEE?!", Len estaba hecho una furia y su aura era escalofriante, pero a los apachitos no les importo.

"¿Vamos, que esperas niño?", le gruñó Gruñim.

Len rompió la escoba en 2 por la furia, ocasionando gritos de los enanitos.

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ROMPER NUESTRA ESCOBA FAVORITA?! ¡SU MADERA ERA LA MADERA SAGRADA DE UN SAGRADO ROBLE!", comenzaron a gritar los apachitos.

Len no escondió más su furia y se puso a perseguirlos, golpeando a uno que otro con las nuevas armas que había conseguido (2 pedazos de escoba).

"¡DENSE POR MUERTOS!"

"Calma", Silva le jaló la falda, provocando que Len se detuviera.

"¡¿QUÉ? ¿TU TAMBIÉN QUIERES UNA PALIZA?!"

"Si de verdad quieres esa agua tendrás que limpiar, ¡Ahora!", dijo señalando el nuevo basurero.

Len recordó de nuevo a Yoh desmayado por culpa del calor y suspiró. No le quedaba de otra más que volver a limpiar. Limpió como si fuera una competencia, estaba tan enfadado que se desquitó con toda la basura y mugre que habían dejado los apaches.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¡YA DENME LA MALDITA AGUA!", les exigió en cuanto terminó de limpiar.

"Tontim todavía no ve su rostro en el suelo", le reclamó.

"¡TE DIJE QUE ES MADERA! ¡NO PODRÁS REFLEJARTE EN ELLA!"

"Hmp", Tontim le sacó la lengua y lo babeó.

"¡PEQUEÑO INSECTO!"

"Alto Maid-chan", lo detuvó Silva, "Tu trabajo no termina aquí."

"¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?!"

"Lo pensamos mejor y todavía hay otros favores que queremos que nos hagas."

"¡ESE NO ERA EL TRATO PEQUEÑOS IDIOTAS!"

"No, pero si quieres esa agua tendrás que hacer todo lo que te digamos", Silva le sonrió con superioridad mientras que Len suspiraba y le sonreía falsamente.

"Como usted ordeno, mi amo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¡Y QUE QUEDEN TODOS PAREJOS!"

"_Grrrrrrrrr, te cortaré la cabeza y la usaré como pelota de futbol"._

"Como usted diga, mi amo", le sonrió.

En estos momentos Len estaba cortando el césped que rodeaba la casa, y, parecía que no lo habían cortado desde que compraron la casa (si es que la compraron). Las malezas medían aproximadamente un metro y medio (eran más grandes que los enanos) y los apachitos no tenían una cortadora de césped, así que le habían dado unas tijeras, con las cuales era sumamente difícil cortar.

Ellos, por su parte, estaban muy a gusto tomando el sol, en sus camastros, con lentes de sol y bronceador puestos.

"¡Con estos aspectos las chicas de seguro caerán rendidas a nuestros pies!", les comentó Sabim.

"¡De seguro conseguiremos muchas chicas!", les gritó Tontim.

"¡Estoy seguro de que ninguna chica querrá salir conmigo", Tristim se puso a llorar.

"¡¿OTRA VEZ ESTÁS LLORANDO?!", le gritó Gruñim.

"L-Lo siento", le contestó temblando y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¡ACHU!", estornudó Estordunim.

"ZZZ", los ronquidos de Dormilim provocaron que todos dejaran de pelear y se concentrarán en tomar el sol.

"_Como espero que el Sol queme hasta el más profundo de sus órganos", pensó Len mientras terminaba de cortar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bueno, ya esta, ¡AHORA SI DENME ESA AGUA!", dijo mientras se secaba el sudor.

"¡Todavía hay más cosas!"

"¡ESTÁS ABUSANDO ENANO!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH, no debería molestarse tanto Maid-chan", le sonrió burlonamente Silva.

"¿Qué más quieren?"

"Pues…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Y así, el príncipe y la princesa vivieron felices para siempre", terminó Len cerrando muy violentamente un libro. Dormilim lo puso a contarle un cuento para que pudiera dormir, aunque el enano se durmió en la primera página de la historia, los apachitos lo obligaron a terminar de leer.

"_¡Si! Sigue durmiendo, te apuñalaré por la espalda sin que te des cuenta", pensó la pobre maid._

"¡Pero quiero ver mi rostro en el suelo!"

"¡NO PUEDO HACER QUE TU ROSTRO SE VEA EN EL SUELO!"

"¡Pero yo quiero ver mi rostro en el suelo!", Tontim rodó en el suelo llorando, estaba haciendo un gran berrinche.

Len fue al baño y tiró muy enfadado un espejo al suelo.

"¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡YA PUEDES VER TU ROSTRO EN EL SUELO!"

"Gracias", le sonrió Tontim. Vio su rostro unos segundos, luego se fue.

"¡¿ESO ES TODO?!"

"¿Pues que más querías?", le dijo éste sacado de onda.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H!", Len se arrancó algunos cabellos por la furia.

"¡SI! ¡SI! ¡ESTO SE SIENTE TAN BIEN!"

"Que bueno que le guste, amo."

"¡No te detengas!"

En estos momentos Len estaba dándole un masaje de pies a Gruñim, quien, por primera vez en su vida, parecía disfrutar algo. Los demás apachitos veían sorprendidos la escena, ya que nunca habían visto sonreír a su amigo. Por otra parte, Len estaba hecho una furia. Los pies de Gruñim estaban sumamente descuidados, llenos de callos y con uñas amarillas, y la pobre maid tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en no desmayarse por el olor. Después de un rato finalmente terminó y cayó rendido.

"Bien, ahora la espalda", le dijo Gruñim quitándose su poncho, revelando una espalda llena de pelos.

"¡NO PIENSO TOCAR ESO!", le gritó Len señalando su peluda espalda.

"Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres agua", lo amenzó Gruñim.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", Len comenzó a masajear al apachito, pero en ciertos momentos aplicaba mucha fuerza a propósito para lastimar al enano.

"¡No tan fuerte! ¡Con delicadeza!", le exigía el pequeño.

"_Lo siento que masajearé será tu cuello, y lo haré con tanta delicadeza que no podrás volver a respirar", Len seguía con sus pensamientos sádicos._

"¡Vamos! ¡Por favor!"

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARME ESAS COSAS!"

"Solo es por un par de segundos, sobrevivirás."

"No."

"¡Entonces no tendrás esa agua!"

"¡GRRRRRR! ¡ESTA BIEN!"

Sabim estaba haciendo un `importante experimento´, y para eso ocupaba una asistente. Le enganchó a Len unos cables en las orejas y bajó una palanca. Unas chispas recorrieron los cables hasta llegar a las orejas de Len, provocando que se electrocutara y que cayera al suelo desmayado.

"De verdad duele…." anotó Sabim en su libreta.

Len se levantó del suelo y muy enfadado les gritó: "¡NO PIENSO AYUDARLOS MÁS! ¡QUEDENSE CON SU ESTÚPIDA AGUA!"

Len entró al baño, se quitó su traje de maid y se puso su ropa normal. Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero los enanitos se vieron nerviosos entre sí, hasta que Silva finalmente hablo.

"E-Espera. T-Tenemos un último favor que pedirte."

"No pienso hacerles más favores."

Len abrió la puerta y dio un paso afuera, pero los apachitos saltaron sobre él y se lo impidieron.

"¡Espera por favor! ¡Lo sentimos! ¡No queríamos aprovecharnos de ti!", le lloró Silva.

"¡Lo que pasa es que nunca habíamos tenido visitas y estábamos muy emocionados", le confesó Sabim.

"¡Tontim estaba muy feliz contigo!"

"¡No es mi problema, suéltenme!"

"¡Por favor chico! ¡Ayúdanos con una última cosa!"

"¡Sus problemas ya no me interesan!", Len los aventó y se liberó, menos de uno, Tontím seguía fijamente abrazando su pierna.

"¡Tontím tiene mucho miedo! ¡Mucho mucho mucho miedo!", el pequeño apache lloraba desconsolado en su pierna.

"¿Miedo?", Len cargó al apachito para poder verlo a la cara, "¿A qué le tienes miedo?"

Todos los apachitos empezaron a temblar incansablemente, provocando que Len sintiera un poco de temor, pero no lo demostró, "¡Hablen gusanos!"

"Y-Yoo y-yoo", a Tontím le castañeaba la boca.

"¡¿A ti qué?!", Len lo sacudió violentamente para sacarle la sopa.

"Y-Yooo. ¡YO LE TENGO MIEDO A LA BRUJA!"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", gritaron todos los apachitos en ese instante.

"¿La bruja?", preguntó curioso Len.

"Si, la bruja. Ella es malvada, siempre nos está ocasionando problemas. Pero, el otro día, ella nos robo lo más importante para nosotros, nos robó nuestro espejo mágico", le explicó Silva.

"¿Un simple espejo?", Len no estaba nada impresionado.

"No es un simple espejo, ese espejo es muy importante. Quizás en estos momentos no lo entiendas, pero algún día lo entenderás. Por favor, ayúdanos a recuperarlo."

"Esa bruja de la que hablaban, ¿es fuerte?"

"¿Qué si es fuerte?", los apachitos rieron nerviosos, "Es la persona más fuerte de por aquí."

A Len se le iluminaron los ojos, sacó su lanza y la mantuvo alto en el cielo, "¡Bien! ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Llévenme con esa bruja!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿Dónde estamos?", les preguntó Len a los apachitos. Habían entrado a una parte del bosque que Len no conocía, además, el aura que rodeaba ese lugar era oscura, la niebla lo cubría todo, provocando que no pudiera ver absolutamente nada, los árboles secos parecían tener ojos en sus troncos y las ramas no tenían hojas, dándoles un aspecto escalofriante. Los animales eran más diabólicos por ese lado, y había muestras de sangre en el piso, por todas partes.

"Esto es la otra parte del bosque. El lado oscuro", le contestó Silva.

"¿Lado oscuro?"

"Si, todos los bosque tienen un lado oscuro."

"¿Enserio?", una gota apareció en el rostro de Len, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas.

"Bien, un poco más y habremos llegado al refugio de la bruja", le indicó Sabim.

Len tragó saliva, no estaba nervioso, pero ese lugar no le daba buena espina.

"¡Len-chan, toma!", Tontím le entrego una cantimplora (color roja y con dibujitos apache, típico) llena de agua. Len la miró sorprendido, pero no se lo pensó 2 veces y se tomó toda el agua, necesitaba energías para la pelea. Suspiró satisfecho y le devolvió la cantimplora al pequeño.

"Tontím cree que Len-chan."

Len no pudo evitar sonrojarse, le molestaba que le agregaran el `chan´, pero igual le sonrió, "Gracias."

Los apachitos de repente se detuvieron.

"¿Qué ocurre?", les preguntó Len.

Los enanitos se abrazaron entre si y comenzaron a temblar desesperadamente.

"¡¿QUÉ LES PASA?!", les gritó desesperado Len, pero no le respondieron.

"WUAJAJAJAJAJAJ ", una risa escalofriante y malvada salió de la niebla.

"¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?!", gritó Len a la niebla, sabía que alguien estaba ahí, pero no era capaz de distinguir su rostro.

"Vaya, vaya. Así que los gusanos trajeron refuerzos. Debo de admitir que estás guapo."

"¡¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUEEE?!", Len se puso rojo de la pena.

"Pero primero tengo que ver que tan fuerte eres."

"¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS Y PELEA CONMIGO!", le ordenó Len.

"Aparte rudo. Me agrada eso." La niebla salió disparada hacía todos lados revelando a una joven con cabello corto anaranjado, atados en dos colitas. En su nuca tenía reposada una escoba. Su atuendo era el típico de una bruja, sombrero puntiagudo, un overol (los trajes que usan los granjeros) negro, botas, y además traía puesta una capa, la cual tenía una calavera en el centro que funcionaba como broche. Su aspecto era escalofriante. Len sintió miedo al verla pero evitó demostrarlo. "Mi nombre es Matilda, y te reto a una batalla."

"¿Así que tu eres la famosa bruja? ¡Escuché que eres fuerte! Quiero convertirme en la persona más fuerte de este reino, así que tengo que vencer a gente como tú. ¡Esta bien, acepto el reto!", Len le dijo tratando de mostrar confianza.

Matilda levantó su escoba y una bola de luz apareció en la punta.

"¿Qué es eso?", se preguntó Len comenzando a asustarse.

"¡Ven a mi! ¡ Zonbieusagi!"

"¿Zombieusagi?"

Matilda lanzó la bola de luz al suelo, provocando que ésta explotara y que una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte apareciera. Len tuvo que clavar su lanza en el suelo para no salir volando, suerte con la que no contaron los enanitos, quienes volaron hasta estrellarse contra un árbol.

"¡Si, sufran! ¡Es muy divertido verlos sufrir", gritó emocionada al ver a los enanitos gemir de dolor, "¡Ahora, demuestra tu poder o MUERE!", dijo clavando su mirada en Len, quien todavía tenía dificultades para no salir volando.

El viento se detuvo, así que Len pudo observar lo que venía sin dificultades. Del suelo salieron 3 rayos cegadores, los cuales comenzaron a ascender, dando vueltas y chocando entre sí (como un tornado), para dar origen a una figura. Un conejo gigante, con cicatrices y sangre seca por todo el cuerpo se formó. Sus orejas estaban caídas, una estaba rota, y a la otra le faltaba la mitad. Casi no tenía pelo, así que podías verle la piel rosada. Tanto sus garras como sus dientes estaban sumamente afilados, capaces de cortar cualquiera cosa. Len tragó saliva al verlo, pero no quiso mostrar su miedo.

"¿Estás listo para pelear contra mi Zombieusagi? ¡Adelante! Pero dejame advertirte, las garras de este conejo son capaces de cortar todo", la sonrisa de la chica era cínica, parecía como si disfrutara el tener una máquina de destrucción bajo su poder, "¡Quiero ver lo fuerte que eres!"

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero te advierto, el gran caballero Len Tao no se deja vencer fácilmente!"

"Eso lo veremos", una sonrisa se formó en Matilda, quien clavó su escoba en el suelo, "Vamos allá, ¡ACABA CON ÉL!"

-El Caballero Len vs. Zombieusagi-

~Len HP: 260~

~Zombieusagi HP: 400~

Len tomo una posición de ataque, pero antes de que él pudiera atacar, el conejo zombie se lanzó contra él. Sus garras chocaron contra la lanza, pero Len era empujado hacía atrás por la fuerza de ese conejo.

"_¿Pero que pasa? Este conejo es muy fuerte, de eso no hay duda, pero debe de haber una manera de vencerlo", _pensó para si mismo, pero no se le ocurría ningún plan.

"Que aburrido, Eres muy débil, acabaré contigo rápido", Matilda sacó su escoba del suelo para clavarla de nuevo, pero ahora con más fuerza.

"¿Está loca esta chica?", se preguntó Len, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera respirar, el conejo ejerció más presión, provocando que Len saliera disparado contra un árbol cercano. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Len cayo al suelo de rodillas, no era capaz ni de levantarse.

"¡Vamos Len-chan!", lo animaban los apachitos. Matilda les lanzó una mirada asesina, provocando que se callaran, se abrazaran y temblaran asustados.

"¿Eso es todo? Me siento decepcionada", la chica suspiró, "Bien, acabaré con esto", lanzó su escoba al aire y la atrapó como toda una profesional. Por alguna razón eso provocó que el conejo se enfureciera y saliera disparado a Len. Len se quedó observando la escena, no era capaz ni de moverse ni de esquivarlo. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía las garras del conejo a muy poca distancia. ¿Este era su fin? ¿Morirá Len aquí? ¿Yoh se enterará de la muerte de su amigo?

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

**Creo que lo deje en un momento que… bueno, en lo personal me encantaron los apachitos *-* Se me hacen todos unos cueros:3 (en especial Tontím)**

**Y pues bueno, espero sus comentarios y que la sigan:) Me animan a actualizar más rápido, eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima n.n**

**Datos~**

**Como se dieron cuenta, los 10 apachitos = 7 enanitos (los de BlancaNieves), y "Zombieusagi" es como "Conejo zombie" en japonés. **


	3. Pequeños pero picosos Pt 2

**Nuevo capítulo, para los que se quedaron intrigados con la pelea de Len:)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Pequeños pero picosos, parte 2**

…

Las garras del conejo chocaron contra la lanza de Len en el último segundo. Len estaba ejerciendo mucha presión, ya que prácticamente se encontraba contra la pared (bueno, contra un árbol), si esto continuaba así tarde o temprano esas garras lo perforarían.

"Grrr", gruñía Len ante la impotente situación en la que se encontraba.

"¡Zombieusagi! ¡Termina rápido con esto!", gritó Matilda golpeando el suelo con su escoba.

El conejo gruñó muy molesto, tomó la lanza de Len (junto con Len) y lo lanzó lejos de ahí. La cara de Len se estampó contra el suelo mientras rodaba. A este paso no iba a durar mucho más.

A Len no le quedaban muchas fuerzas, así que clavó su lanza en el suelo para poder levantarse. Matilda jugaba con su escoba y reía sínicamente: "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? No eres más que un hablador."

"¡Cállate! ¡Todavía no he demostrado todo lo que tengo!", le gritó, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ese monstruo. Su cuerpo inconscientemente temblaba de miedo, sabía que no podía ganar, él en el fondo sabía que estaba perdido, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

"¿Eh?", Matilda sonrió divertida, "Tienes una gran boca, me aseguraré de cerrarla para siempre."

Len le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no podía ocultar el miedo en sus ojos. Los apachitos se percataron de eso, pero, al igual que Len, estaban demasiado asustados como para decir algo.

El conejo saltó por encima de Len y terminó detrás de él. Desde esa posición le dio una fuerte tacleada mandándolo a volar otra vez.

"¿Esa es tu verdadera fuerza? ¡Qué débil!", Matilda dio un largo bostezo al presenciar una batalla tan `aburrida´.

"_¿Qué debo hacer? Hay algo raro con este conejo. No es normal, esa chica lo esta controlando, pero, ¿cómo?", pensaba desesperadamente Len, pero no se le ocurría nada, ninguna forma de detener a ese conejo._

Len apretó los puños y con mucha fuerza golpeó varias veces el suelo, provocando que sus nudillos sangraran, pero en ese momento le daba igual. _"No puedo. Simplemente no puedo vencerlo, es demasiado fuerte, o yo soy demasiado débil. Es curioso, siempre quise convertirme en la persona más fuerte, pero, me doy cuenta de que eso es imposible. No hay manera de que una persona como yo se convierta en el hombre más fuerte de todos. Simplemente es imposible."_

Los apachitos veían con tristeza la escena mientras que Matilda la disfrutaba.

_~No se de por vencido~, una voz cruzó por la mente de Len. Él no supo de donde había salido esa voz, ya que estaba arrodillado en el suelo solamente con su lanza en mano, pero decidió no tomarle importancia. Por alguna razón esa voz lo hizo reaccionar._

"¡LEN-CHAN, TU PUEDES!", le gritó Tontím a pesar de las miradas amenazadoras de Matilda.

El conejo reapareció y lo golpeó de nuevo, mandándolo a volar golpe fue fuerte, así que Len quedó en el suelo contemplando el cielo oscuro, con la mirada perdida, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

"¿Ya no te puedes levantar?", la pelinaranja pensó que esta batalla ya la había ganado ella, pero no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de Len en esos momentos.

_~Len se encontraba con Yoh en estos momentos, ambos estaban bajo un árbol, solo que el príncipe estaba profundamente dormido. Len lo observaba extrañado, pero escuchó una frase que lo hizo reaccionar: "Todo estará bien." Con eso fue suficiente para que Len volviera a la normalidad~_

Se levantó del suelo con más ganas esta vez y más decidido que nunca. "Es verdad, todo estará bien", dijo sonriendo, su confianza había vuelto, "Yo soy el gran caballero Len Tao, y no me dejaré vencer por una bruja como tu", dijo con la sonrisa de superioridad de siempre. Los apachitos se emocionaron al ver que el antiguo Len había regresado y empezaron a animarlo, ya no le temían a la bruja, solo estaban felices de ver al Len de siempre. Incluso su lanza parecía desprender más poder.

"¿Pero qué tonterías dices? ¿Qué todo estará bien? No me hagas reír", se burló Matilda, pero Len no le dio importancia a su comentario.

"¡Bien, allá voy!", gritó antes de salir disparado contra el conejo. Éste lo recibió con sus garras, pero Len las esquivó dando un gran salto con la ayuda de su lanza (como si fuera una garrocha), de esta forma terminó volando sobre el conejo. Ya en el aire, con todas sus fuerzas apuntó la parte filosa de su lanza a la cabeza del conejo, clavándola fuertemente en su cráneo. El conejo lanzó un tremendo gemido de dolor por el impacto.

"¡ZOMBIEUSAGI! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¡ACABA CON ÉL!"

El conejo se sacudía violentamente tratando de liberarse de Len, pero el chico había clavado muy profundo su lanza, y se aferraba con mucha fuerza a ella, impidiéndole al conejo deshacerse de él.

"No te lo dejaré tan fácil", le sonrió. Saco su lanza y cayó, para esta vez clavarla en la espalda del conejo. El conejo volvió a lanzar otro gemido de dolor. A pesar de que tenía heridas, la sangre no brotaba del conejo, por lo que Len sospechó que esa cosa no estaba viva, y sonrió al darse cuenta que no tenía porque contenerse.

Matilda golpeaba violentamente su escoba contra el suelo, estaba muy enfadada por como habían dado un giro las cosas.

"¡Zombieusagi! ¡Es hora de mostrarle tu verdadero poder!"

Matilda chasqueó los dedos y una bola de luz apareció en la punta de su escoba. La esfera se movió como su tuviera mente propia y se acercó al conejo. De ahí apareció una lanza igual que la de Len, solo que esta era unas 3 veces más grande.

Len no se inmutó, no iba a permitir que el miedo lo dominara de nuevo.

"¡Me aseguraré de acabar contigo!", le gritó Matilda, notablemente molesta.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que acaso te preocupa que no puedas ganar?", Len le lanzó una sonrisa burlona, provocando que la pelinaranja estallara en furia.

"¡ACABA CON ÉL!", clavó nuevamente su escoba en el suelo, Len se percató de eso, pero el conejo salió disparado y lo atacó con su nueva lanza, solo que Len fue capaz de detenerlo, chocando así lanza con lanza.

"_Esa escoba, el conejo siempre se lanza sobre mí cuando esa chica golpea el suelo con esa escoba. ¡Eso es!", Len pareció iluminarse y se le ocurrió un plan._

Dejo de ejercer tanta presión en la lanza, logrando así que el conejo lo empujara hacia atrás. Matilda sonreía triunfante, mientras los apachitos se abrazaban asustados, pero todo era parte del plan de Len. Mientras que Len apenas ejercía presión, el conejo concentraba todas sus fuerzas en empujarlo hacía atrás, así que Len sin ninguna dificultad pudo liberarse y saltar por encima del conejo, pisando su hocico en el proceso, provocando que el zombie estampará su cabeza contra el suelo.

"¿Qué?", se decía Matilda tallándose los ojos incrédula a lo que había visto, pero se espantó al darse cuenta que Len se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

"¡Ya descubrí tu secreto!", le gritó justo en el momento en que cortaba la escoba de ella con su lanza, provocando que esta se perdiera en 2 y cayera al suelo.

"¿Mi secreto? ¡MI ESCOBA!", gritó ésta muy tarde, pues su escoba ya estaba hecha pedazos (Len la había pisado y la picado con su lanza varias veces hasta hacerla polvo).

"Ahora si", le sonrió burlonamente. El conejo no se movía, seguía inmóvil en el suelo. "Como lo sospeché, sin esa escoba este zombie no puede moverse. Perfecto."

Se lanzó sobre el conejo, y, desde el cielo gritó: "¡**ATAQUE DE LA CUCHILLA DORADA!"** provocando que su lanza se moviera a una velocidad increíble, dando la ilusión de que cientos de lanzas perforaban el cuerpo del conejo en el suelo. Len cayó al suelo sin ningún rasguño mientras que el cuerpo del conejo poco a poco se transformaba en polvo, el cual era arrastrado por el viento.

-Ganador: Len Tao...

Matilda, por su parte, trataba de escabullirse sigilosamente, pero Tontím se lo impidió aferrándose a su pierna, provocando que ésta cayera.

"¡Tontím no te dejará escapar! ¡Devuélvenos nuestro espejo!", le exigió.

"¡Quítate gusano!", le gritaba Matilda mientras movía su pierna desesperadamente para librarse de aquel enanito.

"No podrás librarte de él, hasta yo tuve problemas para quitármelo de encima. Aunque a este pequeñín le falte inteligencia, no le falta ni fuerza ni coraje", Len sonrió orgulloso de ese apachito, en el fondo llegó a quererlo. Luego sacó rápidamente su lanza y la apuntó a Matilda, "Ahora devuélveles su espejo si no quieres que te parta en 2."

La pelinaranja pasó saliva y sin dejar de ver la lanza les comentó: "El espejo esta dentro de la cabaña. No te acompañaré, tengo cosas que hacer", los chicos se distrajeron para contemplar la cabaña y Matilda decidió aprovechar el momento, logrando escabullirse de los chicos y desapareció.

"¡Tu nos guiarás hasta el espejo…!", las palabras de Len quedaron en el aire, ya que la brujita ya se había ido. "¡¿A dónde se fue?!". La comenzó a buscar por todas partes pero no la encontró, así que suspiró resignado.

"Gracias Len-chan, ahora vamos por el espejo mágico", Tontím le sonrió mientras se dirigían a la cabaña de la bruja. Estaba hecha de madera, pero parecía madera podrida, negra y sin vida. Estaba rodeada por un aura escalofriante, capaz de asustar a cualquiera, pero tanto Len como los apachitos no sentían temor alguno, pues sabían que la bruja ya había sido derrotada. Sin dudar, abrieron la puerta, la cual rechinó, y entraron a la cabaña. En su interior todo era oscuridad, excepto por unas velas, que eran las únicas fuentes de luz.

"Bien, no esta tan grande el lugar, ustedes irán arriba, yo buscaré por acá y ustedes…."

"¡AQUÍ ESTÁ!", gritó Tontím ignorando totalmente a Len.

Los apachitos restantes y Len se acercaron al espejo, que estaba colgado en una pared. A simple vista era un espejo sumamente viejo hecho de madera, su marco estaba descolorido y lleno de polvo y de telarañas.

"¡Eso es solo un espejo viejo!", le informó Len con una gota en su cabeza, pero los apachitos negaron con la cabeza.

"No Len, este es nuestro espejo", le comentó Silva.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO SI SOLO ES UN ESPEJO VIEJO Y FEO!"

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ¡NO VES QUE ESTE ESPEJO ES ALGO INVALUABLE!", Silva se había subido encima de Bromin para tener la estatura de Len.

"Rrrr, rrr", un sonido extraño salió del espejo, pero nadie pareció percatarse.

"¡LO QUE YO VEO ES QUE TUVE QUE PELEAR CON ESA BRUJA PARA RECUPERAR UN ESPEJO QUE FÁCILMENTE PODÍAN CONSEGUIR EN UN BASURERO!"

"Esto se pone bueno", le dijo Tontím a los demás apachitos, quienes disfrutaban muy a gusto la pelea mientras comían unas palomitas.

"¡ERES UN INSOLENTE!", le gritó Silva.

"¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?"

"Rrrr, rrrr", de nuevo salió ese sonido, pero nadie le hacía caso.

"INSOLENTE, INSOLENTE, INSOLENTE", Silva gritaba con la cara roja por la furia.

"CUANDO TERMINÉ CONTIGO NO PODRÁS VOLVER A DECIR UNA PALABRA", lo amenazó Len apuntándolo con su lanza.

"¡MIRA QUE MIEDO TENGO!"

De la nada un puño salió del espejo golpeando a Silva y luego a Len en el rostro. Ambos cayeron al suelo noqueados, pero se recuperaron rápidamente.

"¿Quién fue el que me golpeo?", preguntó Len sumamente molesto. Los enanitos temblaron de miedo, pero nadie dijo nada, solo apuntaban al espejo.

"¡¿ESPERAN QUE CREA QUE UN ESPEJO ME HA GOLPEADO?!", les preguntó con su cabello notablemente más largo y con la cara roja por el golpe y por la furia.

En ese espejo viejo de madera, la imagen de una mujer se formó. La mujer parecía tener aproximadamente unos 70 años, su cabello era blanco y largo, adornado con una corona de plumas. En sus manos tenía una pipa, la cual fumaba constantemente.

"¿Una anciana?", preguntó Len incrédulo, pero otra vez un puño salió del espejo y lo golpeó en el rostro.

"¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS ANCIANA, PEQUEÑO MOCOSO?!", le gritó la señora dentro del espejo.

"¡SANDBROWN!", gritaron emocionados todos los enanitos al escuchar a aquella anciana hablar.

"¿Sandbrown?", preguntó Len en cuanto se incorporó.

La anciana, por su parte, exhaló humo de su boca y les lanzó una mirada a todos.

"Me alegro que todos estén bien. Y tu mocoso, hay algo sobre lo que tengo que hablar contigo."

"¿Conmigo?", se extraño Len.

"Si, contigo. Pero no es el momento ni el lugar, más importante, deberías de reunirte con tu amigo, él pobre te ha estado esperando todo el día, no se ha movido del lugar en donde lo dejaste", dicho esto el espejo se apagó, dejando un vidrio que no reflejaba nada.

"¿Cómo supo de Yoh?", preguntó Len desconcertado.

"No te asustes, ella sabe muchas cosas. Como ella dijo, todo en su momento será revelado", le contestó Silva muy pensativo, "Pero, creo que es hora de que vayas con tu amigo. Te ha estado esperando todo el día, ¿no es verdad?", le sonrió, pero Len, por su parte, se apenó y desvió la vista.

"Si", le contestó simplemente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los apachitos regresaron al río, donde llenaron gustosos la cantimplora de Len.

"Toma", se la entregó Silva, "Ya puedes llenar esta cantimplora todas las veces que quieras."

"¿Enserio? ¿Qué le han hecho?", preguntó Len sacudiendo la cantimplora para comprobar que no lo habían engañado.

"No le hemos hecho nada, simplemente al ayudarnos los espíritus de la Naturaleza te han aceptado."

"¿Los espíritus de la Naturaleza?", le preguntó Len extrañado, nunca había escuchado de eso.

"Si. Verás, en todos lados hay espíritus, pero no hay tiempo que perder, vámonos."

Los apachitos se adentraron en el bosque con Len detrás de ellos. En el camino se disculparon varias veces por lo que le hicieron pasar, pero Len ya lo había olvidado.

Silva movió un arbusto para que todos pudieran ver a un chico castaño sentado relajadamente bajo un árbol.

"¡YOH!", gritó Len en cuanto lo vio y corrió hacia él pero se detuvo al ver que había una fogata con pescados en brochas asados, vasos de agua, y golosinas.

…

"¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!"

"Hola Len~", le sonrió con una de sus relajantes sonrisas mientras mordía un pescado.

"¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESOS PESCADOS? ¿Y ESA AGUA?!"

"Me lo dio él", señaló a un apachito que también estaba disfrutando de un pescado.

"¡AMABILIM!", gritaron todos los demás al verlo y corrieron a abrazarlo.

"Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver", Tristim comenzó a llorar mojando a todos los demás apachitos.

"¡YA DEJA DE LLORAR!", le ordenó Gruñim. El pequeño Tristim tembló por el miedo y se calló.

"Hola chicos, ¿quieren pescado? Esta fresco", les ofreció brochetas a sus amigos, los cuales aceptaron con gusto.

Len solo veía la escena petrificado, estaba sumamente molesto.

"¡Oye tu! ¿No quieres también?", le ofreció amablemente Amabilim, pero Len seguía contemplando la escena. "No puedes quedarte ahí sin comer, es el deber de un apachito cuidar a todos los seres que estén en este bosque, eso incluye a los humanos como tú, así que ven y come una brocheta", le informó.

"¡¿Qué?!", el cabello se Len creció mientras veía con un aura negra a los demás apachitos, quienes tenían muchas gotas de sudor en sus cabezas. "¿Es su trabajo cuidar a todos los seres de este bosque?"

Los apachitos saltaron asustados y se arrodillaron enfrente de Len, donde empezaron a `alabarlo´.

"¡Lo sentimos gran caballero Len!", "No volverá a ocurrir", "Lamento lo del vestido de maid", "Tontím esta muy apenado", "ACHU", "Waaaaaa", "¡DEJA DE LLORAR!"

A pesar de las suplicas de los enanitos Len los mando a volar con un puño.

"Vaya, si que están volando alto", le comentó Amabilim a Yoh mientras seguían comiendo tranquilamente sus pescados.

"Eso no es nada, el otro día mando a volar una paloma 2 veces seguidas", le comentó Yoh.

"Wooo~", Amabilim lanzó un grito de sorpresa (pero uno bajito y calmado).

Len había acorralado a los enanitos y los apuntaba con su lanza, mientras que Len veía a los enanitos como simples gusanos con bandas, los enanitos veían a Len como un demonio con cuernos y cola.

"¡POR FAVOR CABALLERO LEN! ¡NO NOS MATE!", suplicaba Silva.

"¡HAREMOS LO QUE SEA!", trató de negociar Bromim.

"¿Lo que sea?", Len apartó la lanza. Los apachitos suspiraron aliviados y esperaron a que Len contestara.

…

"¡Muy bien! ¡No se detengan!"

"¡Como usted ordene, amo Len!", le comentó Silva quien le estaba dando un masaje a uno de los pies de Len.

"Sus pies son muy bonitos, amo Len", le comentó Sabim quien estaba masajeando el otro pie.

"Y tu por acá, ponle más fuerza", le informó Len a Bromim, quien le estaba dando un masaje de hombros.

"Claro, Amo Len."

"¡TENGO HAMBRE!", gritó el caballero. En eso Tristim llego corriendo con una brocha de pescado en la mano.

"A-Aquí está su pescado amo Len", le entregó el pescado pero Len no lo tomo, simplemente abrió la boca. Tristim entendió el mensaje y le acercó el pescado a la boca para que Len lo mordiera sin tener que moverse de su posición.

"¡TENGO SED!", volvió a gritar asustando a los apachitos que tenía dándole masaje.

"Enseguida, amo Len", Estornudim le trajo un vaso con agua, pero tuvo tan mala suerte que estornudo encima del vaso.

"¡¿PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!", un fuego rodeó a Len mientras a Estornudim le salía una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"L-Lo siento."

"No se preocupe amo Len, aquí Tontím le trae otro vaso", le sonrió Tontím con otro vaso de agua lleno en la mano, el cual se lo acercó a Len para que pudiera tomar sin tener que moverse de su posición.

Cruzó sus brazos y los colocó detrás de su cabeza, para así recargarse en un árbol, "Esto si que es vida", comentó mientras todos los demás seguían haciéndole cosas (algunas de ellas sin sentido).

"En el fondo se quieren mucho", le comentó Amabilim a Yoh, quienes seguían comiendo el mismo pescado desde que Len y los apachitos llegaron.

"Si~, en el fondo Len tiene un corazón muy amable", dijo dándole otra mini-mordida a su pescado.

Y así continuaron casi toda la tarde (se detuvieron hasta que Len se los ordenó).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los chicos habían regresado al río, donde los apachitos apuntaron hacía una dirección.

"Si siguen el río en esa dirección, llegarán a su destino en muy poco tiempo", les informó Silva.

"Gracias", les sonrió Yoh, pero Len no dijo nada.

"¡Es verdad!", Amabilim recordó algo y salió corriendo creando una nube de polvo detrás de él.

"¿Y a este que le paso?", preguntó malhumorado Gruñim mientras veía a su amigo desaparecer.

Tontím se le acercó a Len con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos y le abrazó la pierna, "Tontím le desea mucha suerte a Len-chan."

Len se puso rojo por la pena y le acarició la cabeza, para luego decirle, "Nos volveremos a ver Tontím, te lo prometo."

"¡ESPEREN!", Amabilim regresó cargando algo.

"¿Esa es?", preguntó Len sacado de onda al reconocer el objeto.

"Toma, Yoh me dijo que esta armadura es tuya. Me la encontré esta mañana y vi que estaba oxidada, así que la pinte y la cubrí con antioxidante, ya esta como nueva", le sonrió y se la entregó.

"G-Gracias", le contestó Len sorprendido.

"Les deseamos mucha suerte con su viaje", los apachitos le sonrieron y se fueron en dirección contraria, ya que del otro lado estaba su casita.

"Adiós, apachitos", dijo Len en voz baja antes de ponerse su armadura.

"¿Estás listo, Len-chan?", le preguntó Yoh golpeándolo suavemente en la espalda.

"Si", sacó su lanza y apuntó a Yoh con ella, "Y si me vuelves a llamar Len-chan sufrirás las consecuencias."

"Ok~ Len-chan", le sonrió. Len lo apuntó con su lanza lo que restaba del camino, y, así, siguieron su camino hacia el pueblo Hagame, pero, ¿Qué más les espera? ¿Habrá alguna otra complicación antes de llegar a su destino? ¿Qué le espera a Yoh en Hagame?

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo 3 :)  
Ahora si puedo actualizar rápido, pero en cuanto terminen las vacaciones creo que me tardaré un poco más xD **

**Y pues Sandbrown (arena café, si, se oye mejor en inglés) = Snowwhite (blancanieves)  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima n.n**


	4. ¿Qué? ¿Los vagos también son personas? I

**Hoo-hola soy yo y te apuesto un review a que estás leyendo esto:P**

**Pues aquí con nuevo capítulo:B**

**Y pues, si leen el final del capítulo anterior, los apaches les comentaron que "iban a llegar a su destino", nunca confirmaron a donde:P**

**Moraleja: Nunca confíes en un enano.**

**(Perdón por todo el relleno, pero olvidé que tenía que meter a Horohoro antes de que llegarán a Hagame, ya verán por que)**

* * *

**¡Rescatemos a la princesa Hao!**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Qué? ¿Los vagos también son personas? Parte I**

* * *

"¿Todavía no llegamos?", preguntó Yoh sumamente cansado.

"No", le respondió Len comenzando a irritarse.

**5 minutos después…**

"¿Y ahora?"

"Que no."

**Otros 5 minutos…**

"¿Y qué me dices ahora? ¿Ya llegamos?"

"Por enésima vez ¡NO HEMOS LLEGADO!", le respondió con una vena en su frente a punto de explotar.

"Los apachitos dijeron que si seguíamos este río y llegaríamos a nuestro destino."

"Pero este río es más largo de lo que parece", ambos chicos suspiraron, desde que dejaron a los apachitos lo único que habían estado haciendo era caminar, estaba comenzando a oscurecer, los búhos cantaban sus serenatas nocturnas, las serpientes pasaban entre sus pies, y una que otra ardilla saltaba entre las ramas sobre sus cabezas, molestando severamente a Len.

"¡YA CÁLLENSE ", golpeó con su lanza todos los árboles donde había búhos, también piso a todas las serpientes que encontró en su camino y destruyó algunas ramas para que las ardillas no pudieran seguir saltando tan ruidosamente. Yoh solo veía las escenas divertido. "¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?", le preguntó el caballero severamente molesto.

"Nada~", dijo Yoh sumamente calmado.

**Tiempo después…**

"¡MIRA LEN! ¡PUEDO VER DONDE TERMINA EL RÍO!", gritó Yoh señalando el dichoso fin.

"¿Qué?", Len levantó la vista pero se quedó petrificado al ver lo que tenía frente a él, "¿Qué diablos es esto?"

~.~

En la casa apache:

"¿Cómo creen que les esté yendo en su viaje? Tontím esta preocupado."

"Si siguieron nuestro consejo no tienen porque estar mal", le contestó malhumorado Gruñim.

"De seguro en estos momentos ya están llegando a la Montaña Hanaga", les dijo Silva tomando relajadamente una taza de café.

"Pero… ¿No querían llegar al pueblo Hagame?", le preguntó Amabilim leyendo una revista.

… **(un frío recorrió la sala de los apaches)**

"¡¿QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?!", gritó Silva escupiendo su café.

"Eso quiere decir…", Tontím dejo inconclusa la frase.

"¡Oh no!"

"Entonces ¿qué hacemos?"

"Trístim esta muy triste"

"¡TU SIEMPRE ESTÁS TRISTE!"

"ACHU"

"Sería buena idea ir recogiendo nuestras cosas", Silva recordó a Len (forma demonio) y trago saliva, "Ese chico de seguro viene a matarnos esta noche."

"¿No hablarás enserio, verdad Silva?", le preguntó Amabilim con una gota de sudor en su cabeza pero su amigo ya estaba haciendo su maleta.

"¡Oye, que las bromas son mi trabajo!", le contestó Bromím molesto.

Silva terminó rápidamente su maleta pero se detuvo al ver que ninguno de sus amigos movía un dedo, "¡SI VA ENSERIO! ¡TODOS A HACER SU MALETA!", les ordenó.

Todos gritaron asustados y con mucho desorden empacaron a la velocidad de la luz.

~.~

"¡ESOS MALDITOS GUSANOS! ¡NOS VIERON LA CARA DE IDIOTAS! ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!", Len gritaba desesperadamente a los 4 vientos.

En estos momentos los chicos habían llegado a una especie de montaña llena de flores, donde caía una cascada, y de esa cascada se creaba el famoso río.

"Calma Len~ Y disfruta del bonito paisaje, ¡Mira! ¡Las flores están comenzando a florecer!", le dijo relajadamente su amigo, quien estaba sentado a la orilla del río, con sus pies descalzos mojándose en el agua.

"¡REGRESARÉ A SU CASA Y JURÓ QUE ME VENGARÉ!"

"El agua está tan fresca~"

"¡LOS AVENTARÉ AL RÍO Y DEJARÉ QUE SE AHOGUEN!"

"Al parecer estamos en la montaña Hanaga", le informó Yoh.

"¡¿Y tu como sabes eso?!"

"Ahí hay un cartel que lo dice", Yoh señalo un cartel enorme que decía específicamente "¡MONTAÑA HANAGA!"

"¿No dice otra cosa? Por ejemplo, ¿cómo llegar al pueblo desde aquí?", le preguntó esperanzado.

"MMM…", Yoh observó por unos segundos el cartel y luego calmadamente le contestó: "No~."

"¡¿CÓMO LO PUEDES DECIR TAN CALMADO?!"

"No ganaremos nada gritándole al aire. Yoh dio un largo bostezo antes de anunciar: "Tengo sueño, sería buena idea dormir."

"¡Tu siempre quieres dormir! ¡Yo, a diferencia de ti, regresaré a darles una pequeña lección a esos gusanos con bandas", Len se tronó los dedos y su aspecto de demonio volvió a aparecer.

"No tiene caso regresar, ya estamos aquí, sigamos adelante", le comentó su amigo mientras salía del río y se colocaba debajo de un árbol, "Además, ya es tarde, vayamos a dormir."

"¿No quieres comer algo?"

"No, ese pescado me dejo satisfecho", le dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas y se sobó el estómago, el cual estaba más inflado de lo normal.

"¿Estás seguro de que solo te comiste un pescado?", le preguntó Len con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"Si, Amabilim me consiguió un pescado de medio metro de largo", Yoh estiró sus brazos para tratar de representar el tamaño de su pescado.

"¿Cómo es que algo tan diminuto pudo conseguir un pescado tan grande?"

"No lo se, ahora que lo dices, el pescado era del tamaño de Amabilim."

"Con razón no tienes hambre. Pero espera, cuando llegué con los apaches comiste únicamente una brocheta de pescado, y cada brocheta medía aproximadamente 10 cm de largo."

"Ah~ Es que cuando llegaste ya me había comido otras 4 y ya estaba muy lleno."

"_Además de holgazán, glotón", pensó Len decepcionado de su acompañante._

"Bueno, buenas noches Len, y deja de preocuparte, todo se solucionará, ya lo verás~".

Dicho esto el príncipe se desplomó en el suelo y se acurrucó para dormir tranquilo.

"_¿Cómo terminé metido en esto?", _pensó el caballero chino apretando fuertemente sus puños.

"Vamos Len, tu también estás cansado", le comentó Yoh con los ojos cerrados.

"Claro que no, ¿qué clase de caballero aguanta tan poco?", le comentó a pesar de que ya no podía mantener abiertos los ojos.

"Buenas noches Len~", con un último bostezo dio finalizada la conversación.

"_Este tipo es desesperante", pensó Len con rodeado de una aura negra, pero no pudo seguir enojado por mucho tiempo, Yoh tenía razón, tenían que dormir, ya después podía torturar a los enanos._

"Buenas noches Yoh", le dijo recargándose en el árbol vecino y cruzado de brazos cerró sus ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al día siguiente…**

"Len~, Len~, ¡Vamos Len, ya levántate!", el príncipe sacudía levemente al caballero, quien parecía tener un buen sueño, ya que no mostraba señales de querer despertar.

"¿Qué sucede?", fue lo primero que dijo mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", fue lo segundo que dijo al ver la cara de Yoh tan cerca de él, "¡ALÉJATE DE MI! ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN CERCA?"

"Ya vez. Si estabas cansado, hasta dormiste más que yo."

Len se apenó provocando que su cabello creciera: "¡Eso no es verdad!"

"Si tenías sueño solo tenías que pedir un descanso."

"¡YO NO SOY UN HOLGAZÁN COMO TÚ!"

Yoh se levantó para sacudirse el polvo pero se percató de algo, "Oye, ¿esa cosa estaba ahí antes?"

"¿Qué cosa?", Len levantó la vista para encontrarse con una alfombra extendida en el suelo, en la cual había muchas clases de artesanías. "¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?"

Yoh ya estaba sentado enfrente de la alfombra admirando las artesanías.

"¡OYE IDIOTA! ¡NO TE ACERQUES A ESO!", le advirtió el caballero pero Yoh no le hizo caso.

"Mira esta Len, ¿acaso no es bonita?", le enseñó un esqueleto hecho de madera con una guitarra en sus manos, sus ojos eran enormes (del tamaño de unas canicas) y además tenían agua dentro, provocando que las pupilas se movieran sin parar.

"Es la cosa más horrenda que he visto", le contestó este, ocultando el miedo que le causo esa cosa.

"¿Enserio? A mi si me gusto", contestó Yoh un poco desanimado, "¿Dónde crees que este el dueño?"

"A lo mejor murió", dijo Len con una ligera sonrisa.

"Tal vez", Yoh suspiró, "Bueno, andando. De verdad quería comprarle ese llavero a la princesa, pero, no hay nada que podamos hacer."

"_¿Princesa?", logró escuchar alguien. _

Ese alguien estaba observando todo detrás de un árbol, y en cuanto los chicos se levantaron para seguir su camino saltó enfrente de ellos. Un chico con un cabello azul muy alborotado, una bandana atada a la cabeza, un parche en un ojo, unas ropas descuidadas y unos tennis apareció delante de ellos.

"Denme todo su dinero y tal vez no les haga daño", los apuntaba con una pequeña espada de madera.

Yoh miró de pies a cabeza al chico, luego dijo simplemente: "Un vago."

"¡No soy un vago!", gritó el peliazul.

"¡Ha aparecido un vago!", repitió el príncipe.

La mirada de Len era escalofriante, "Déjamelo a mí", dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos.

"¿Qué vas a…?", el vago no pudo terminar su frase.

**. . .**

"Oye Len, ¿No crees que has sido algo duro con él?"

"No, solo le di su merecido."

"Pero me pareció un poco extremo."

La cabeza de vago estaba atorada dentro de un hueco de un árbol, mientras agitaba frenéticamente sus pies que flotaban en el aire. El vago trataba de salir apoyando sus manos en el tronco para jalar su cabeza fuera, pero no salía.

"¡Oigan! ¡Ayúdenme!", gritó.

"¿Escuchaste algo?", le preguntó el príncipe al caballero.

"No", contestó, a pesar de que había escuchado perfectamente el grito de auxilio.

"¡POR FAVOR AYÚDENME!"

Yoh se detuvo en cuanto escuchó el grito, pero Len siguió su camino, "No pienso ir a ayudarlo."

"Vamos Len, no lo podemos dejar ahí."

"¿Por qué no? Causará menos problemas ahí dentro. A lo mejor muere y se lo comen las ratas."

El vago estaba escuchando toda la conversación y se asustó de verdad al escuchar `a lo mejor muere y se lo comen las ratas´, "¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO DEJEN QUE LAS RATAS ME COMAN! ¡AYÚDENME! ¡VAMOS NO SEAN ASÍ! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR, SOY DEMASIADO APUESTO Y ADEMÁS NO HE TENIDO NOVIA! ¿CÓMO VAN A DEJAR QUE UN CHICO COMO YO MUERA SIN ANTES HABER CONOCIDO EL VERDADERO AMOR?"

Len suspiró al comprender que Yoh no iba a cambiar de opinión.

"Esta bien, ayudemos a ese inútil."

Se acercaron, cada quien le tomo una pierna y con mucha fuerza (haciendo que el pobre vago sufriera en el proceso), lograron sacarlo del hueco.

"Pudieron haber tenido un poco más de cuidado", se quejó el peliazul sobándose el cuello y la cabeza.

"¡¿ASÍ ES COMO AGRADECES QUE TE HAYAMOS SALVADO?!", explotó el caballero.

"¡TU FUISTE EL QUE ME PUSO AHÍ EN PRIMER LUGAR!"

"¡SABÍA QUE ERA MEJOR DEJARTE AHÍ DENTRO!"

"¡NO ME PROVOQUES O ME CONOCERÁS!"

Len y el vago estaban a punto de golpearse pero…

"Oigan chicos, calma", Yoh se interpuso en su camino, provocando que ambos se detuvieran. "¿Quién eres tu?"

"¿Yo?", el peliazul comenzó a hablar con un tono de superioridad, "¡Yo soy el gran Horohoro!"

"¿El gran Hotohoto? Que nombre más extraño", se burló Yoh.

"Es un nombre estúpido", le contestó Len en tono de burla y con una minúscula sonrisa.

"¡QUE ME LLAMO HOROHORO!", les gritó muy molesto el vago, "Y soy un pirata, de seguro se dieron cuenta por mi parche."

**. . .**

"La verdad no me había percatado del parche", le confesó Yoh.

"Solo te hace ver más ridículo", le contestó indiferente Len.

"¡¿TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA CONMIGO SEÑOR ARMADURA?!"

"¡NO SOPORTO ESTAR CERCA DE GENTE TAN VULGAR COMO TU!"

Estos dos comenzaron a golpearse, creando una nube de humo blanco, donde de repente salían brazos y piernas. Yoh solo veía la escena divertido, "Me alegra que ya se hayan hecho tan buenos amigos", dijo para si mismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿Entonces se dirigen a salvar una princesa?", les preguntó Horohoro después de un rato.

Los había estado siguiendo todo el camino desde que partieron, provocando que Len se enojara de verdad.

"Si, verás…", Yoh comenzó a llorar a cascadas, "ella fue secuestrada por alguien muy malvado y es nuestra misión rescatarla."

"_¿Así que una princesa?", al vago se le iluminaron los ojos, "¡Ya se! Seguiré a estos tipos y cuando estemos con la princesa me desharé de ellos, así yo seré el que rescaté a la princesa, ella se enamorará de mí, nos casaremos, tendremos muchos hijitos, y ¡YO SERÉ MILLONARIO!", pensó y se empezó a reír muy alto él solo._

"Oye Horohoro, ¿estás bien?", le preguntó Yoh preocupado con una gota en su cabeza.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué?", dijo preocupado al salir de sus pensamientos, "Si, estoy bien", y se golpeó el pecho para demostrarlo, "El gran Horohoro siempre está bien."

"¿Es qué piensas seguirnos todo el camino?", le preguntó enfadado Len.

"Claro, no tengo a donde ir, así que me parece bien seguir con ustedes. Tengo una idea, ¿y si los acompañó a rescatar a esa princesa?"

"Me parece una buena idea, entre más seamos mejor", Yoh le contestó muy amablemente y le sonrió.

"¿Verdad que sí? ¡Ya verás, seremos invencibles! Nos conocerán como `El trío guerrero´, hasta me gusta como suena eso."

"Me niego", dijo firmemente el caballero.

"¿Qué?", dijeron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo Yoh y Horohoro.

"Dije que me niego a que un sujeto como éste sea nuestro acompañante."

"¡¿Y a ti quien te puso a cargo?!", le gritó el peliazul sumamente molesto.

"Lo siento Yoh, pero no soporto estar cerca de gente tan vulgar como este sujeto", le comentó a Yoh pero clavó su mirada en Horohoro.

"¡¿TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA CONMIGO?! ¡RESOLVAMOS ESTO COMO LOS MACHOS QUE SOMOS!", chispas salían de los ojos de ambos mientras mostraron los músculos de sus brazos.

"Me parece bien."

Sus miradas eran asesinas, pero el gruñido del estómago de Horohoro arruinó el momento de seriedad.

"Pero primero comamos algo."

Len cayó al suelo en estilo anime después de ese comentario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¡NO PUEDEN ENCENDER UNA FOGATA EN EL BOSQUE!"

"¿Por qué no?", Yoh no entendía porque el peliazul estaba tan molesto.

"¡PUEDEN PROVOCAR DAÑOS IRREPARABLES!"

"Lo apagaremos en cuanto nos vayamos."

"_¡Este chico cada vez me desespera más!", Len estaba hecho una furia y se desquitaba golpeando un árbol._

"Bueno, es verdad, los hongos que traigo saben mejor asados."

"¿Hongos?", preguntó sorprendido Len.

"Si, unos hongos que recolecté esta mañana."

"No pienso comer basura como esa."

"¿Entonces qué comerás?", le preguntó confuso Yoh, "Ya estabas harto de las manzanas y no tienes forma de pescar."

Len se percató de lo decía Yoh era verdad, así que apenado contestó: "Esta bien, comeré esos hongos."

"¿El gran caballero comerá hongos de clase baja?", Horohoro se burló de él, provocando que Len le diera un buen golpe y lo dejará noqueado

"¡Bien, entonces empecemos a comer!", Yoh también se estaba muriendo de hambre, así que en cuanto más rápido comieran, mejor.

Len pateó el cuerpo del pirata en el suelo sin ninguna preocupación.

"¡Oye, Horohoro, ¿piensas dormir todo el día?!", preguntó Yoh al ver al vago totalmente noqueado en el suelo.

**Después de un rato…**

Los chicos estaban relajadamente sentados bajo un árbol con una fogata comiendo unos hongos asados.

"¡Vaya, estos hongos si que están buenos, yo pensaba que estos hongos eran venenosos!", le confesó Yoh a Horohoro.

"Si se trata de comida, déjamelo a mi", le contestó éste muy orgulloso de si mismo.

"De seguro lo único que sabes hacer es comer, hablar y causar problemas", le contestó Len indiferentemente.

"¡Si yo fuera tu cerraría esa boca, no le vayan a entrar moscas! Y ya veo que estás comiendo hongos, pensé que tu no ibas a comer comida de tan baja calidad", le lanzó muchas miradas burlonas.

"No me molestes", Len le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza con una mano y con la otra sostenía el hongo que estaba comiendo.

"Por cierto Horohoro, ¿todas esas artesanías son tuyas?", preguntó Yoh señalando una mochila donde estaba enrollada la alfrombra antes de que Horo pudiera devolverle el golpe a Len.

"No, son prestadas. Un anciano que vive en la aldea Koori me las prestó. Ese es mi pueblo natal, ahí abundan mucho las artesanías, pero son tantas las personas que tienen toda clase de máquinas modernas que olvidan lo antiguo, lo hecho a mano. Por eso le prometí a ese señor que viajaría por todo el reino vendiendo sus artesanías, pero la gente no sabe apreciar las buenas obras", dijo sacando el mismo esqueleto que le había gustado a Yoh.

"¿Quién creo esas cosas?", preguntó Len con burla.

"¿Es que no te pareces bonitas?", el pirata vago le puso el esqueleto en su nariz, pero Len retrocedió asustado.

"¡NO ME ACERQUES ESA COSA!"

"¿Es qué te da miedo?", Horohoro le lanzó una mirada burlona.

"¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podría yo, El Gran caballero Len Tao, temerle a un esqueleto como ese?"

"Dicen que en las noches de luna llena este esqueleto cobra vida", dijo el peliazul en un tono que asustó a Len, pero éste intentó no demostrarlo.

"No creo en esas cosas", dijo tragando saliva, "Además, ¿por qué venderías algo que tiene una maldición?"

"La gente siempre compra cosas malditas, es un hecho científico."

"Como si tu supieras de ciencia…", Len le lanzó una mirada burlona provocando una pelea entre ellos de nuevo.

"Se divierten mucho", dijo Yoh divertido al ver como sus amigos peleaban.

**Terminada la pelea…**

"Pero oye Horohoro, ¿por qué nos querías asaltar?", preguntó Yoh mucho tiempo después.

"_¿Por qué me lo pregunta hasta ahora?", _pensó el peliazul con una gota en su cabeza.

"Bueno, es que las ventas no han estado muy bien, la verdad nadie compra estas artesanías, y pensé que si dejaba el local solo atraería gente y, cuando menos se lo esperaran, podría hacerme con una gran fortuna robándole, por desgracia, la gente terminaba robándome a mi las artesanías", dijo este con un aura depresiva.

"Que patético eres", le dijo el caballero en tono de burla.

"Mira quien lo dice."

"¡Repite eso en mi cara!", lo amenazó con su lanza pero el pirata no se inmutó.

El vago sacó su espada de madera y también lo apuntó con ella: "A mi no me asusta tu lanza de juguete."

"¿Podemos empezar de una buena vez la competencia? Entré más rápido te vayas, mejor."

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero ya verás, te derrotaré y te irás a llorar con tu mami!"

"No perderé."

"Estás demasiado confiado, eso es de mala suerte", le comentó Horohoro, a pesar de que él también estaba confiado.

"Bueno, comencemos de una vez con la esperada competición de machos", les dijo Yoh antes de que comenzarán con otra discusión sin sentido.

**. . . **

"Un, dos, tres, piedra, papel o tijeras", dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Horo eligió papel, mientras que Len eligió tijeras.

"Jum, tijeras corta papel", le dijo éste último muy orgulloso, "Recoge tus cosas y vete."

"¡Alto! ¡Hagamos esto 2 de 3!", le contestó asustado el vago.

"No quiero."

"¿Es qué acaso tienes miedo?"

"¿Miedo? ¿De alguien como tú?"

"¿Entonces a que le temes?"

Se lanzaron otra de sus miradas con rayos antes de jugar otra vez. Esta vez Horohoro eligió piedra, más Len eligió papel.

"Papel envuelve piedra, volviste a perder."

"Bien hecho Len", lo felicitó Yoh provocando que Horohoro se pusiera a llorar.

"3 de 5", dijo el peliazul a punto de hacer un berrinche.

"Hum", fue la respuesta de Len.

Nuevamente, Horo eligió tijeras mientras que Len sacó piedra.

"Volví a ganar."

"¡ESTÁS HACIENDO TRAMPA!", se levantó sumamente molesto.

"¡TU ELEGISTE EL JUEGO!"

"¡TRAMPOSO! ¡TRAMPOSO!"

"¡YA PERDISTE, ASÍ QUE RECOGE TUS COSAS Y VETE!"

"¡PUES NO PIENSO IRME, ¿QUÉ ME DICES A ESO?!

"TE OBLIGARÉ A IRTE, NO ME IMPORTA SI SALES MUERTO DE AQUÍ!"

"¡MIRA CUANTO MIEDO TENGO! ¡HAGAMOS OTRA COSA! ¡YOH, VE A BUSCAR RAMAS, UNA LARGA Y UNA CORTA!"

"¿Para qué?", preguntó éste sacado de onda.

"Tu solo ve a buscarlas."

Yoh obedeció y tiempo después llegó con las 2 ramas.

"Aquí están", le sonrió y se las entregó al peliazul.

"Bien, Len, cierra tus ojos, elegirás una rama, si sacas la corta me quedó, si sacas la larga, me voy."

"Me parece bien", le sonrió y con los ojos cerrados eligió una rama al azar.

…

"No puede ser", Horohoro estaba tirado en el suelo llorando a cataratas.

"Tienes mala suerte", Yoh estaba tratando de consolarlo.

"Ahora si ya toma tus cosas y vete", Len le aventó su mochila a la cara.

"Pero…"

"Horohoro, lo siento, pero hiciste la promesa de que si perdías te ibas a ir, y ahora la tienes que cumplir", le comentó Yoh un poco decaído.

"¿Tu también?"

"Como dijo este chico", Len lo apuntó con su dedo, "Perdiste, así que lárgate."

"Entiendo", dijo muy triste, "Fue divertido pasar un rato con ustedes. Hasta nunca. Igual ustedes se lo pierden." Agarró su mochila con su alfombra, se la colgó en la espalda y se fue de ahí. Yoh lo veía un poco triste, pero la mirada de Len era de indiferencia.

Lamentablemente, ninguno de los 3 se dio cuenta que Horohoro había tirado algo cuando agarró su mochila…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿No crees que fuiste muy cruel con ese chico, Len?"

"No, solo iba a ser un estorbo."

"A mi me pareció que estaba emocionado con la idea de viajar con nosotros."

"Ese no es asunto mío."

"Len…"

El caballero se levantó y se estiró.

"¿A dónde vas?", le preguntó el príncipe al verlo.

"A dar un paseo nocturno."

"No te pierdas."

"Hablas conmigo", le sonrió y se fue a dar un pequeño paseo nocturno. Los aullidos de animales nocturnos no le hacían mucha gracia, ya que su cabeza le daba vueltas, no estaba seguro de que pensar. Por alguna razón, se sentía… mal. Algo muy en el fondo de él le decía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, le decía que aceptará a ese chico como su acompañante, pero él era demasiado orgulloso y nunca lo iba a admitir. Sin querer recordó las últimas palabras del peliazul _(Fue divertido pasar un rato con ustedes. Hasta nunca. Igual ustedes se lo pierden)_ y suspiró.

"Supongo que era divertido pelear con ese inútil", sin querer una sonrisa se le formó al recordar sus peleas.

Se sentó para ver el cielo nocturno, las estrellas y la luna llena danzaban en la oscuridad, pero un ruido lo distrajo. Unos arbustos se movían detrás de él. Sacó su lanza apresuradamente y la apuntó al intruso, pero se relajó al ver de quien se trataba.

"Hola~", Yoh le sonrió.

"Pensé que ya estabas dormido."

"No quería dormir solo", le contestó y Len cayó al suelo en estilo anime. Se incorporó y ambos se sentaron para ver las estrellas mejor. "Oye Len, ¿recuerdas lo primero que te dije cuando nos conocimos?"

"¿Lo primero que me dijiste?", volteó a ver a Yoh, pero su amigo estaba perdido mirando el brillo de las estrellas.

"Si. Las personas somos como las estrellas, estamos rodeadas de oscuridad pero hacemos hasta lo imposible por brillar. Ese chico, Horohoro, me pareció que estaba rodeado de oscuridad."

"¿Rodeado de oscuridad?"

"Si, ese chico me recuerda a ti antes de conocernos. También estabas buscando amigos."

"¡Yo no recuerdo haberte pedido que fuéramos amigos!", la cara de Len se volvió un tomate y su cabello creció bastante.

"¿Vamos a buscarlo?"

"¿Qué?"

"No ganarás nada ahí sentado preocupándote, vayamos a buscar a Horohoro y aceptémoslo en el grupo, a mi no me molesta, pero, la última palabra es tuya Len."

Len lo meditó por un momento, finalmente suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

"Has cambiado Len, eso me alegra", le comentó Yoh en cuanto se levantaron.

"¿Qué?", preguntó sorprendido el caballero, pero ninguno de los 2 pudo decir nada más ya que unos pequeños temblores producidos por unos pasos los sacudieron.

**~.~**

"Otros que me rechazan", comentó el peliazul sumamente triste para si mismo. Se encontraba totalmente decaído viendo su reflejo en el río. Lanzó una roca, la cual rebotó 2 veces y luego se hundió. Viendo como caía la roca lo hizo suspirar. Estaba teniendo una pequeña lucha contra el sueño, su cuerpo le pedía descanso pero su mente se negaba.

"_¿Qué hago mal? ¿Por qué la gente siempre termina rechazándome?", se preguntaba miles de veces, pero nunca obtenía la respuesta._

Después de un rato el sueño lo venció y decidió extender su alfombra en el suelo. "Alguien en la mañana lo verá y podré asaltarlos", comentó revisando su mercancía, pero se alteró al darse cuenta de algo, "¡¿QUÉ?! ¡MI CALAVERA! ¡HA DESAPARECIDO! ¡DE SEGURO ESOS TIPOS SE LA QUEDARON! ¡CUANDO LOS ENCUENTRE ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!"

Estaba sumamente molesto pero unos pequeños terremotos lo sacudieron.

"¿Pero qué?"

Y sin esperarse a obtener una respuesta salió disparado hacía el origen de estos mini-terremotos.

**~.~**

Los pasos cada vez se hacían más fuertes, los chicos eran sacudidos por los pequeños terremotos, por lo cual no podían moverse o huir, ya que cada vez que se paraban se volvían a caer.

"¿Qué esta pasando?", le preguntó Yoh a su amigo, y por primera vez, se le podía ver preocupado por algo.

"Son terremotos, pero, estos terremotos no son normales, algo los está provocando."

"¿Qué puede provocar terremotos así?"

Len no tuvo que responder a esa pregunta ya que una enorme calavera hecha de madera con ojos saltones llenos de agua y con una guitarra en las manos apareció.

"¡Luna llena!", exclamó Yoh en cuanto la vio.

"¡¿Qué tonterías dices?!"

"¡Horohoro había dicho que esa calavera cobraba vida en la luna llena, al parecer era verdad!"

"Hum, te dije que ese chico solo nos iba a traer problemas", sacó su lanza y se colocó en posición de ataque.

"¡Len, espera…", le gritó el príncipe en vano ya que el caballero ya había salido disparado contra la calavera.

-Caballero Len vs. Calavera Luna Llena-

"¡NO ME MOLESTES!", le gritó antes de clavarle su lanza en la pierna. El impacto logró atravesar la madera y creo un agujero, pero Luna Llena no pareció sufrir ningún dolor. En cambio, con esa misma pierna le dio una patada tremenda a Len que lo mando a volar. El pobre caballero se estrelló contra un árbol.

"¡LEEEEN! ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?!", le preguntó desesperadamente Yoh, luego se volteó hacía la calavera, "¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGOS?!", desenvainó su espada y apuntó con ella a Luna Llena, "¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!"

"Yoh, no te metas", le contestó jadeando Len, "Es mi pelea y todavía no estoy acabado."

Se levantó con dificultad antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra la calavera.

"**¡ATAQUE DE LA CUCHILLA DORADA!", **gritó para que la ilusión de cientos de lanzas creara miles de huecos en la calavera. Esta no hizo nada para evadir el ataque de Len.

"¡¿POR QUÉ NO LE AFECTA?!", gritó desesperado al darse cuenta de que sus agujeros no causaron ningún efecto en la calavera.

Luna Llena rió de una forma extraña, se arrodilló, y de un solo puño aplastó a Len, dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡LEEEEEEEN!", volvió a gritar desesperadamente Yoh, "Ahora si es mi turno."

Para esos momentos Horohoro ya había llegado y solo veía la escena escondida detrás de un árbol.

"_¿Pero qué están haciendo esos sujetos? ¿Y por qué están luchando contra un monstruo?", observó detenidamente al `monstruo´ y se espantó al darse cuenta que era su calavera."¡Ay nanita! ¡La maldición era real!"_

Yoh corrió rápidamente para sacar a su amigo inconsciente del campo de batalla y lo colocó justo en el mismo árbol donde estaba escondido Horohoro. Volvió a desenvainar su espada y estaba dispuesto a luchar contra Luna Llena.

-Príncipe Yoh vs. Calavera Luna Llena—

"_¿Pero ese tipo esta loco?", Horo clavó su mirada en Len y sintió todavía más temor, "¿Después de ver como dejaron a este sujeto va a pelear?"_

"Puedo ver que hacerte agujeros no hace ningún efecto, ¿qué tal cortándote en pedazos?", gritó Yoh antes de salir disparado contra la calavera.

"**¡CUCHILLA DE BUDA!", **creó un corte en el aire y lo dirigió a la calavera. Ésta fácilmente lo bloqueó con su guitarra, para la sorpresa de Horohoro, quien cada vez estaba más asustado.

"¿Cómo ha podido detener mi cuchilla de buda?", se preguntó Yoh ya que ahora no sabía como atacar o que hacer.

La calavera rio de nuevo, caminó hacía él y rápidamente lo aplastó con su guitarra, dejándolo también fuera de combate. Luego lo tomó de la pierna y lo mandó a volar junto a Len.

"_¿Y ahora qué? Estos sujetos ya están fuera de combate y esa calavera está fuera de control. Debería, pero, ¡¿qué puedo hacer?!", el peliazul estaba más confundido que nunca, y esa risa extraña no ayudaba mucho…_

La calavera dio un paso provocando que todo temblara, levantó su guitarra en el aire y estaba dispuesta a golpear a los chicos con ella.

"_¡OH NO! ¡Si les da con esa guitarra será su fin! Pero… Esa calavera es muy difícil de vencer, yo no podría", tragó saliva, el miedo lo controlaba y le impedía moverse._

¿Acaso este era el fin de ambos chicos? ¿Horohoro será un cobarde que no hizo nada por salvarlos? ¿Podrá vivir con eso en su conciencia?

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

**Eeeeeen fin. Y este fue el capítulo 4 si te gusto haz clic en el botón "follow/favorite".**

**Como siempre un abrazo psicológico con todo mi amor:) Y los veo en el siguiente capítulo. Chau-chau.**

**(Ni se nota que soy fan de german ¿verdad? :B)**

**#Referencia a "Hola soy German", para los que no sepan quien es German:P**


	5. ¿Qué? ¿Los vagos también son personas? 2

**Listo~ Nuevo cap:) Me quedé un poco corta con la imaginación, por eso la tardanza .-. pero creo que esta bien, igual espero que les guste n.n **

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¿Qué? ¿Los vagos también son personas? Parte II**

"_Lo que les pase a estos tipos no es asunto mío"_, pensó Horohoro tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Él no tenía ninguna intención de pelear contra la calavera, pero al ver los cuerpos inconscientes de Yoh y Len apretó sus puños con fuerza y suspiró. _"Supongo que no tengo otra opción. Espero no arrepentirme de esto."_

…

La guitarra se estampó contra el suelo, provocando una enorme nube de polvo que impedía la visión. La calavera al principio rio orgullosa, pero en poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que lo que buscaba no estaba ahí. El polvo se despejó y la calavera centró su vista en Horohoro, quien cargaba ambos cuerpos.

"¿Buscabas esto?", le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

La calavera rio molesta y le brillaron los ojos en un tono azul. Trató de noquear a los 3 con una patada, pero nuevamente Horo fue más veloz y esquivó el ataque sin mucha dificultad, para decirle con una gran sonrisa: "Ya se tu estilo de pelea, dejas que tu oponente se acerqué a ti, luego usas lo que tienes a la mano para aplastarlo y dejarlo fuera de combate."

Dejó a los chicos a salvo detrás de un arbusto y volvió a ver a la calavera a los ojos, "Pero ahora que ya se tu secreto", sacó su espada y tomó posición de ataque, "Te va a resultar más difícil vencerme a mí."

~~Pirata Horohoro vs. Calavera Luna Llena~~

La calavera rio nuevamente molesta y le volvieron a brillar los ojos, pero esta vez Horo si lo notó.

"_Los ojos", pensó, "Puede que si destruyo sus ojos acabe con ella. Bien, aquí voy."_

Se lanzó contra la calavera, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que había sido una idea muy tonta, ya que ésta lo recibió con una patada que lo mandó a volar contra el suelo.

_"Maldición. Eso mismo hizo contra el chico pelo de punta. Si me acercó otra vez me aplastará y será mi fin, pero entonces, ¿cómo debo llegar a los ojos?_", el peliazul comenzaba a desesperarse, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que tuvo que saltar a un lado para esquivar el golpe de una guitarra. _"Tengo que pensar rápido o moriré."_

Retrocedió para esquivar otro ataque de guitarra, los cuales eran cada vez más constantes y más violentos, y terminó chocando contra un árbol.

"_Maldición, maldición, maldición. No puedo seguir así, tengo que destruir esos ojos. ¡¿Pero cómo?!", se estaba rompiendo la cabeza tratando de pensar en un plan, pero pensar nunca había sido lo suyo._

~Trepa~, logró escuchar de algún lugar.

"¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡No te escondas!", le gritó a un arbusto detrás de él, pero nadie salió. La calavera lo vio confundía, pero después comenzó a reírse de él.

"¡¿Trepar? ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando?!", el peliazul le siguió gritando al arbusto, divirtiendo más a la calaca.

"¡¿Y tu de qué te ríes calaca estúpida?!", gritó con coraje, pero ese comentario solo provocó que la calavera dejara de reírse y que sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

Luna Llena volvió a agitar su guitarra en el aire, y, como si Horo fuera una pelota de golf, lo mandó a volar contra otro árbol.

"Awww…", gemía el peliazul aún tumbado en el suelo. _"¿Qué significa eso de trepar?", seguía tratando de entender el acertijo. _Finalmente, cuando levantó su cabeza y vio las ramas del árbol comprendió el mensaje.

Echó un vistazo rápido a la calavera y tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que solo tenía una oportunidad, un error y sería aplastado por la guitarra.

"Bien, aquí voy", se dijo a si mismo antes de esquivar otro ataque de guitarra. Acto seguido, saltó a la rama más baja y se aferró a ella, dejando a sus pies colgando en el aire.

"Un poco más y estaré a su altura", dijo entre dientes por la fuerza que tenía que aplicar para subirse a la rama y pasar a otra. Subió un poco más y en poco tiempo casi estaba a la altura de la cabeza. A la calaca no le gustó el plan de Horo y estampó su guitarra contra el tronco, provocando que todo temblara.

"¡No hagas eso, calaca mala!", le gritó como si ésta pudiera escucharlo y hacerle caso. La calavera rio molesta y le brillaron los ojos nuevamente, y con mucha furia le dio una fuerte patada al árbol. Horo sintió el sacudón y tuvo que abrazar con fuerza la rama para no caerse.

"_Demonios, si no me apresuró caeré y será mi fin", pensó aún aferrado a la rama, pero un crujido lo alarmó._

Volteó rápidamente pero la rama fue más rápido y se quebró, provocando que el peliazul cayera.

**…**

La rama golpeó el suelo y fue recibida con un guitarrazo, pero Horohoro nunca cayó. Gracias a un rápido movimiento logró clavar su espada en el tronco del árbol, y ahora se sujetaba firmemente a ella.

"Eso es a lo que yo le llamo pensar rápido. Bien, calaca macabra, ¡acabemos con esto!", aprovechando que Luna Llena estaba distraída, tomó impulso y, sacando su espada del tronco, saltó a una rama que estaba un poco más debajo de él. Después, sin pensárselo 2 veces, saltó directamente a la guitarra de la calaca y se aferró a una de las cuerdas.

Luna Llena, aún confundida, levantó nuevamente su guitarra como si fuera un bate de beisbol, pero que Horo saltara y aterrizara en su hombro la tomó por sorpresa. Ahora no había mucha distancia entre ellos y el peliazul estaba muy cerca de su punto débil, sus ojos.

"¡Este es tu fin, calaca de pacotilla!"

Tomó posición de ataque, y de repente su espada de congeló. Eso habría asustado a cualquiera, pero el pirata ya sabía que hacer.

"**¡ESPADA DE HIELO!", **gritó al enterrar su espada en los ojos de la calaca, los cuales se congelaron y luego se rompieron en pedazos. Horo cayó al suelo desde una buena altura, pero por suerte soportó el golpe.

La calavera gigante rio aterrado mientras se convertía nuevamente en un amuleto, pero ahora sin ojos. Horo la recogió y con una sonrisa le dijo: "Ya ves, te dije que te sería más difícil vencerme a mí."

Ganador: Pirata Horohoro...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoh y Len finalmente abrieron los ojos, pero se sorprendieron de encontrarse con un peliazul que los veía feliz.

"Finalmente despertaron."

La noche se había convertido en mañana y los pajarillos cantaban felizmente.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué paso con esa calavera?", le preguntó Len sin siquiera saludarlo.

"Pues…", el vago se rascaba la barbilla tratando de buscar una respuesta que no lo hiciera quedar como un tonto, casi todo lo que decía Len lo usaba en su contra, pero no se le ocurría nada, "Digamos, que, ya se". Sacó el amuleto de la calavera y se los enseñó. "Esta fue lo que quedo de ella. Y pensar que esta cosa nos causó tantos problemas."

Len se asustó al ver a esa cosa, pero verla sin ojos fue todavía más traumante para él.

"¿Te sigue asustando esa cosa tan linda?", le preguntó burlonamente el peliazul moviéndole el amuleto en sus narices.

"C-Claro que no", Len desvió la mirada.

"Oye Horohoro, eso quiere decir tu venciste a esa calavera y nos salvaste, ¿verdad?", al vago le sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que Yoh lo dijo, pero por alguna razón esa tranquilidad lo hizo sentirse bien, así que solo asintió.

"¿Qué tu la venciste? ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?", el caballero estaba incrédulo, y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para burlarse del vago.

"¡Es la verdad!"

"Gracias", le contestó Yoh.

El príncipe centró su mirada en Len, esperando que éste también le agradeciera, pero el caballero se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista a un lado. "No pienso agradecerle."

"Vamos Len, nos salvó la vida."

"Nadie se lo pidió, y yo era capaz de vencer a esa cosa, solo ocupaba 5 minutos más."

"Si claro, por eso quedaste inconsciente con el primer golpe", el vago le lanzó una de las miradas típicas de Len, provocando que éste probará una cucharada de su propia medicina, y se sintió muy bien con eso.

Len se sonrojó por la vergüenza y su pelito creció: "Eso no es cierto, solamente estaba… ¡alargando la pelea!"

"Si claro."

"¡No tengo por que demostrarle algo a la gente como tu."

"¡Síguele y terminarás con un ojo morado!"

"Yo te dejaré con ese ojo morado y sin dientes."

Se lanzaron miradas de odio, pero Yoh los interrumpió.

"¿Qué harás ahora?", le preguntó preocupado por el destino del peliazul.

"Supongo que seguiré mi camino, como antes. De hecho, creo que ya es hora de irme. Cuídense mucho y traten de no terminar en una pelea como esa, recuerden que esta vez no estaré ahí para salvarlos."

El peliazul se levantó y se sacudió el polvo, ya estaba dispuesto a irse pero…

"Espera", le pidió Len con una voz muy baja.

"¿Qué dijiste?", le preguntó el vago haciendo su oreja más grande para escuchar mejor.

"Ya lo dije una vez, no pienso repetirlo", luego tomó aire y se calló por un momento.

El peliazul volteó a ver al vago, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ya sabía lo que iba a decir Len y estaba orgulloso de eso.

"No te he aceptado en el grupo y no te aceptaré", le comenzó a decir.

"¿Sólo me detuviste para decirme eso?"

Len le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Horohoro y le gritó: "¡Déjame terminar!", volvió a tomar aire y muy a la fuerza dijo: "No te he aceptado en el grupo, pero… Tampoco te echaré."

"¿Qué?", le preguntó sacado de onda el vago.

"Eso quiere decir que te puedes quedar en el equipo", le explicó Yoh.

"¿En-Enserio?", les preguntó Horohoro aún sorprendido.

Ambos chicos asintieron y el peliazul saltó y lloró emocionado, luego los abrazó mojándolos de pies a cabeza. "Ya verán, nosotros, el `trío guerrero´ seremos invencibles."

Yoh aceptó con gusto el abrazo, pero Len lo empujó sumamente molesto y lo amenazó con su lanza, "Si me vuelves a abrazar considérate muerto."

"¿Es que al niño rico no le gustan los abrazos?"

Le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le dijo: "No me molestes."

"Ay si, ay si, no me molesten, si me molestan considérense muertos", Horohoro lo empezó a imitar con una voz afeminada y el príncipe comenzó a reírse bastante, pero Len solo lo veía cada vez más molesto, "¿Quién te crees? ¿Una princesa?"

"Para princesas está éste", le contestó señalando a Yoh, quien no dejaba de reír.

Tanto el chico pelo de pico como el chico pelo de puntas se vieron confundidos. No sabían que le provocaba tanta gracia al castaño.

"¿Y a éste que le pasa?", le susurró Horo a Len.

"No lo se, pero creo que se está burlando de nosotros", dijo éste enfadado.

Hubieran seguido "hablando", pero el estómago del peliazul gruñó tan alto que asustó a todos los pájaros del alrededor.

"¡¿PERO QUÉ TU SÓLO PIENSAS EN COMIDA?!", fue lo único que le dijo Len.

"No es mí culpa, no he comido desde anoche por estarte salvando", le respondió éste como si el gruñido fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¡NADIE PIDIÓ TU AYUDA!"

"¡SIN MI AYUDA YA ESTARÍAS VIENDO A LOS ANGELITOS!"

"¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!"

"¡DE SEGURO TU TAMBIÉN TIENES HAMBRE!"

"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, YO NO SOY COMO TÚ!"

"¡¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO SER COMO YO?!"

"¡¿QUIERES QUE TE HAGA UNA LISTA?!"

Y así siguieron, pero pronto el estómago de Len también gruñó (todavía más alto que el de Horohoro), provocando que el peliazul se echará a reír a carcajadas.

"¡Eh Yoh! ¿Ya viste? ¡El gran caballero Len Tao tiene hambre!"

"¡No seas estúpido! ¡Aunque lo dudes yo no tengo hambre!"

"JAJAJAJJAAJ"

"¡NO TE RÍAS DE MÍ!"

"JAJAJAJ"

"¡NO SOY TU BURLA!"

"Lo siento, lo siento, ya… ya", se limpió los ojos que estaban llorando por la risa, "No... todavía no, JAJAJAJAJ"

"¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE!", se lanzó, con lanza en mano, sobre Horo y su `pelea´ creó una nube de humo impidiendo ver lo que ocurría allí dentro, solo hasta que escucharon un sonido de paloma se detuvieron, y se pudo observar como Len le hacía una llave mortal a Horohoro.

"¡Oye, si no me sueltas ahora conocerás mi furia!", le gritó el peliazul tratando de parecer fuerte, pero su tono parecía más el de un niñito asustado.

"¿Qué fue ese sonido?", le preguntó Len a Yoh ignorando totalmente a Horo.

"Parece un pájaro", le contestó el castaño mirando el cielo a ver si veía algo.

"¡Me doy, me doy, pero suéltame ya!", Horo movía los brazos desesperadamente, pero no servía para liberarse de Len.

"La última vez que escuché un pájaro…", Len se enfadó con solo recordar a una paloma con un peinado estúpido e inconscientemente apretó más fuerte al pobre vago.

"¿Qué te pasó la última vez que escuchaste un pájaro?", le preguntó Horo quien ya se había resignado a seguir atrapado en esa llave.

"No quiero hablar de eso", lo soltó y el peliazul cayó al suelo.

"Vamos Len, cuéntame", le pidió Horohoro muerto de la curiosidad, bueno, realmente solo quería otra razón para molestarlo.

"No pienso decirte", se cruzó de brazos.

"Ándale, cuéntame", Horo lo picó varias veces a ver si le sacaba la sopa, pero lo único que recibió fueron golpes y golpes y más golpes .-. (Len es un sádico).

**Unos 5 minutos después…**

Horo seguía tirado en el piso lleno de chichones, cortadas, golpes, heridas, ojos morados y sin uno que otro diente, lo típico.

"No te atrevas a contarle", le advirtió Len a Yoh, pero su amenaza no sirvió de mucho.

"Se asustó", le confesó finalmente Yoh.

Len no pudo evitar ponerse rojo de la vergüenza y los apuntó a ambos con su lanza, pero eso no evitó las miradas burlonas de Horo.

"¿Te asustaste con un pequeño pajarito?", si no fuera por que ya estaba en el suelo, se habría tirado por la risa.

"¡NO TE RÍAS DE MÍ!"

"¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE HAYAS ASUSTADO POR UN PAJARITO!", se levantó para poder verlo a los ojos y seguirse burlando de él.

"¡PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍA DEJADO HERIDO, PERO YA VEO QUE NO!"

"¡OYE ESPERA!", Len estaba a punto de golpear (de nuevo) a Horo pero algo lo detuvo.

Una paloma obesa cayo del cielo justamente donde estaban los chicos y tanto Len como Horo dieron un salto y un grito por el susto.

"Se asustaron~", les dijo Yoh super calmado, pero con su típica sonrisa.

"¡NO ES VERDAD!", le gritaron ambos apenados.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar, joven Asakura", la paloma se levantó y se sacudió el polvo, pero nadie le hizo caso.

"¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me asusté?!", los 2 seguían diciendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo, era de esas pocas veces donde estaban de acuerdo en algo, pero Yoh se estaba divirtiendo mucho con solo verlos.

"¡Oiga príncipe! ¡Tengo algo para usted!", la paloma hacía esfuerzos para que la notaran. Voló sobre ellos, caminó entre sus piernas, picó el brazo de Yoh, hasta sacudió su carnoso trasero, pero nada sirvió… Al final suspiró con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, "¿Por qué siempre que veo a éste chico me pasa esto? ¿Me habré vuelto invisible? De seguro le resulté irresistible a una palomita y me lanzó una pócima para ser invisible, así nadie más me podría ver y solo seré de ella", sin querer comenzó a babear él solo.

"Solo tienen que admitirlo, vamos, no es tan difícil", levantó sus manos como diciendo `No pasa nada´.

"¿Para qué quieres que lo admitamos?"

"¡Idiota! ¡Con eso solo le demuestras que si te asustaste!", le comentó Len.

"Ahora solo tienen que admitirlo", les seguía insistiendo Yoh.

Los chicos lo vieron molestos, pero los gruñidos de los estómagos de Yoh y de Horohoro los hicieron olvidar todo.

"¿Es que ustedes solo piensan en comida?", Len se cruzó se brazos y se burló de ellos.

"Lo siento, es que sigo sin desayunar", recordó el vago apenado.

"Tu solo piensas en comida."

"¡No es mi culpa!"

Estos 2 se lanzaron miradas de odio por un buen tiempo y Ryu aprovechó la oportunidad.

Voló hacia la mano de Yoh y le entregó una carta.

"¿Otra carta?", preguntó éste un poco sacado de onda.

"No es una carta normal", le advirtió la paloma.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Horo y Len se escuchar que Yoh estaba hablando con alguien, y se percataron de que había algo extraño en su mano.

"_Esa cosa… esta aquí otra vez", pensó Len sumamente molesto al ver una paloma (más obesa, verde, y más fea de lo normal)._

"_Comida…", pensó Horohoro a punto de babear, ya que el había visto un pollo ahumado suculento en la mano de su amigo._

"Lo vera usted mismo, ahora, si me disculpa, tengo otras entregas que hacer", la paloma se elevó y volteó pero se asustó al ver las miradas de los otros chicos. Len la mandaba una mirada asesina y Horo una mirada hambrienta. Ambas eran escalofriantes. "Mejor que voy de aquí de una buena vez", dijo apuradamente tratando de escapar pronto de ahí.

"¡Espera!", el pirata sacó su espada y golpeó a la pobre paloma, haciéndola caer al suelo.

"¿Pero qué?", se preguntó la paloma, pero al ver la mirada hambrienta de Horohoro cayó en shock.

"No temas palomita, no te haré daño, solo quiero comerte", le dijo éste.

"¿Co-Co-¡COMERME!?", Ryu gritó espantado y se alejó corriendo, ya que tenía miedo de volar y que el pirata lo golpeará de nuevo.

"¡Vuelve acá paloma!", le gritó éste persiguiéndolo.

**. . . **(Los otros 2 solo veían la escena, Len estaba muy molesto, pero Yoh se estaba divirtiendo de verdad.)

"¿Y si lo dejamos aquí?", le preguntó Len a Yoh.

"¿Por qué? A mi me parece muy gracioso, además no parece un mal chico. Yo también quiero perseguir a Ryu."

"¿P-Porqué?"

"Se ve divertido", le dedicó una sonrisa y salió detrás de Ryu. "¡Alto Ryu! ¡Yo también quiero jugar!"

"_¿Cómo terminé con estas personas?", se preguntó Len con una gota de sudor observando como los 2 chicos perseguían a la pobre paloma._

"¡POR FAVOR YO SOLO SOY UNA PALOMA MENSAJERA!", les gritaba desesperada la paloma.

"¡Mensajera o no estás llena de jugosa carne!", si fuera posible Horohoro ya traería cuchillo y tenedor en sus manos.

"Solo estamos jugando Ryu", dijo inocentemente Yoh.

"¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Ese chico quiere comerme!"

**Unos 10 minutos después de corretear a Ryu…**

"¿No podemos seguir con el juego otro día? Ya me cansé", les comentó Yoh tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¡Esto no es un juego!", le gritó Ryu aún asustado.

"¡SIGO CON HAMBRE PALOMA!", de un salto Horo logró atrapar a Ryu, quien se retorcía en las manos del vago tratando de escapar.

Len de verdad que ya estaba harto, así que sin pensárselo 2 veces mando a volar a Horohoro con un solo golpe.

"¡Gracias caballero! ¡Usted es un héroe!", Ryu llorando voló hacía él y lo empezó a besar (picar) los cachetes.

**. . .**

Ryu también había sido mandado a volar… "¡ODIO A LOS PÁJAROS!", gritó Len después de haberle dado un muy buen golpe.

Horohoro cayo al suelo y sobándose la espalda le dijo: "¡OYE! ¡Acabas de mandar a volar nuestra comida!"

"¿Tú solo piensas en comer?"

"Solo pienso en comer cuando tengo hambre."

"¿Entonces tienes hambre todo el tiempo?", le lanzó una mirada de superioridad, irritando al peliazul.

"¡Escucha chico riquillo, no me busques o me encontrarás!"

"¿Qué es lo que puede hacer alguien como tú?"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Lo que oíste."

"Chicos calma, calma, ahí arriba hay unas cuantas manzanas", les dijo Yoh.

Los 2 chicos se sacaron de onda, pero al ver un árbol sobre ellos llenos de manzanas se enfurecieron.

"¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?!", le gritaron ambos.

"Es que lo olvidé", les confesó Yoh apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"No tienes remedio", le contestó Horohoro y tanto él como el caballero suspiraron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de haberse relajado un rato y de comerse unas manzanas, se sentaron para decidir que es lo siguiente que harían.

"¿Y ahora qué? Seguimos perdidos", Len estaba irritado de estar en ese bosque.

"No tenemos ni la menor idea de donde esta el pueblo Hagame", Horohoro tampoco estaba muy feliz que digamos.

"Todo estará bien~", Yoh... él seguía igual de calmado que siempre.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Por que si te preocupas no ganarás nada."

"Hemos estado en este bosque por mucho tiempo, ¡ya estoy harto!"

"No seas tan exagerado, estar con la naturaleza es genial", a Horohoro no le molestaba estar en un bosque, pero en su interior extrañaba una buena comida, cama y una ducha.

"¿Ves? Horohoro tampoco tiene problemas."

"Yo no dije eso", una pequeña gota de sudor apareció en su frente.

"Oye espera, ¿qué quería el pájaro estúpido de hace rato?", le preguntó el caballero.

"¿Te refieres al pollo ahumado? Cierto, decía que era una paloma entregadera o algo así", trató de recordar el peliazul.

"¡MENSAJERA!", le gritó molesto Len.

"¿Ryu? ¡Es verdad! ¡Me entregó una carta!", el castaño recordó la carta y la comenzó a buscar.

"¿Una carta?", le preguntó curioso el peliazul.

"Aquí está", Yoh sacó una carta de su bolsillo y la abrió, pero algo raro pasó….

Al abrirla no aparecían letras…

"No dice nada", dijo Yoh tratando de descifrar la carta.

"A lo mejor está escrita con tinta invisible", comentó Horo.

"Idiota, ¿por qué alguien escribiría una carta con tinta invisible?", a Len no le convenció mucho esa teoría.

"Entonces genio ¿qué crees que tenga?"

"Esperen", los calló Yoh al ver algo raro en la carta. "Hay un botón."

"¿Un botón?", le preguntaron ambos extrañados.

"Si, miren", les mostró un botón rojo en la mitad de la carta, era lo único que tenía.

"¿Por qué una carta tendría un botón?", se preguntó Len.

"A lo mejor es una carta de espías y se tiene que destruir cuando se termina de leer", comentó feliz Horo, pero su felicidad no duró mucho ya que Len le dio un fuerte puñetazo: "Deja de decir tonterías y por primera vez en tu vida, piensa."

"¿Lo presionó?", les preguntó el príncipe indeciso.

"Si lo vas a presionar", Horo se alejó a una `distancia segura´, "Hazlo lejos de mí."

"No puedo creer que ese tipo si se haya tomado enserio eso de los espías. Es más idiota de lo que pensé", dijo el caballero en voz alta a propósito.

"¡TE ESCUCHE!", le grito enfadado el peliazul, pero Len solo lo ignoró.

"¡Vamos, presiona el botón de una vez!"

"¿Y si explota?", ahora también Yoh tenía miedo.

"Son unos inútiles", Len le quitó la carta de las manos a Yoh y presionó el botón. Todos se quedaron mirando a ver si pasaba algo, pero nada pasaba.

"¿Estará rota?", le preguntó Yoh.

"Parece que no es peligrosa", Horo se volvió a acercar.

"¿Pero que diablos le pasa a esta cosa?", Len se enfadó y presionó con furia bastantes veces el botón, hasta que algo sucedió.

*Una pantalla se formó arriba de la carta. Al principio estaba negra, pero luego todo se volvió a color y la imagen se un baño se formó. Varios hombres estaban en toallas hablando entre ellos, pero la visión se movía mucho, como si estuviera dando vueltas buscando algo.

~"¿Un baño?", preguntó extraño Horohoro.

"Callate", Len le dio un golpe provocando que el vago no hablara por un rato.

*De nuevo en la carta, era como si se estuviera filmando algo. La cámara con la que fue grabado subía y bajaba, como si estuviera atada al cuello de una paloma. De repente se quedó quieta y se pudo ver a un hombre con una máscara de pájaro bañándose, lleno de burbujas en el cuerpo, las cuales tapaban sus partes.

"Hola", se escuchó la voz de Ryu.

El hombre pájaro volteó y al ver que lo estaba filmando agarró rápido una toalla para cubrirse, pero al moverse se resbaló y terminó cayendo a la bañera, estrellando su cara en el suelo y salpicándolo todo.

"¿Qu-Quién eres tú?", preguntó.

"Usted ha ordenado el servicio holográfico del correo."

"¿Servicio holográfico? ¿Se refiere a las cartas mágicas donde salen las personas del pasado?"

"No es magia, es tecnología. Y no son personas del pasado, son filmaciones. Por cierto, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere comenzar de una vez la grabación?", contestó Ryu aguantándose la risa ya que el trasero del hombre era completamente visible.

"¡Pero me estoy bañando!"

"Escuche señor, tengo más entregas que hacer, así que diga rápido lo que tenga que decir, y cúbrase."

A pesar de que Rye le dijo que se cubriera, la cámara se acercó más para tener una mejor toma de la imagen.

~Los chicos solo veían el vídeo con muchas gotas de sudor en sus cabezas, vieras por donde lo vieras, todo eso era muy extraño.

*El hombre se levantó y se cubrió con una toalla. Luego se sentó en un retrete cercano y tosió para aclarar su garganta. "Hmm, hmm… Probando, probando, ¿se escucha?"

"Señor... no tiene que hacer eso…"

"Lo siento, bien, comenzare de una vez. Hola Yoh, soy yo, solo quería decirte que ¡¿POR QUÉ TODAVÍA NO ESTÁS AQUÍ EN HAGAME?!"

~Los chicos cayeron hacía atrás asustados por el tan repentino grito.

"¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿De dónde te conoce? ¿Por qué esta desnudo? ¿Y esa máscara?", los chicos comenzaron a bombeardear de preguntas al castaño, quien les pidió silencio con un silbido y les contestó simplemente: "Es un conocido."

"Tienes conocidos muy raros", le comentó Horohoro antes de seguir viendo la grabación.

*"No se que te haya pasado, solo tenías que seguir la carretera. Pero, si te has perdido, que, conociéndote, me parece lo más probable, solo tienes…", el señor hizo una pausa.

~ "Solo tienes…", los chicos repitieron impacientados.

"Señor, puede continuar, no hay pausas", le dijo Ryu impacientado.

"Lo se, no estoy haciendo ninguna pausa. Bien, solo tienes… solo tienes...Lo olvidé."

~Los 3 cayeron al suelo en estilo anime y tanto Len como Horo estuvieron a punto de destruir la carta en mil pedazos, pero Yoh los detuvo.

"¡Esperen un poco!", les exigió y a ambos no les quedó más remedio que quedarse quietecitos como niños buenos.

*"¡Cierto! Solo tienes que seguir un camino de manzanas, bueno, que tengas suerte", la transmisión terminó y la carta cayó al suelo. Los chicos solo tenían muchas gotas de sudor en su cabeza, pero mejor no comentaron nada. Una vez en el suelo, la carta explotó.

"¡Ven! ¡Les dije que iba a explotar!", Horo les sonrió triunfantemente, pero Len lo ignoró tratando de resolver eso de "camino de manzanas".

"Manzanas", repitió Yoh un poco pensativo.

"Si, camino de manzanas", Horo también se unió al acertijo, pero pasados unos 20 segundos se rindió, "¡No puedo con esto, es demasiado difícil!"

"Manzanas… manzanas… manzanas… Oigan esperen, ¡Manzanas!", Yoh señaló los árboles sobre ellos, los cuales estaban llenos de manzanas, "¿Y si solo seguimos a éstas manzanas?"

"¿Estás loco? Algo tan ridículo no podría ser la respuesta", le contestó Len, pero se asustó al ver que era dejado atrás por los otros 2 chicos, así que los siguió apurado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No puedo creer que algo tan ridículo haya sido la respuesta", dijo al ver algo que lo sorprendió mucho. Justo terminando ese `camino de manzanas´ había un enorme letrero de madera que decía "Bienvenidos al pueblo Hagame".

"Pueblo Hagame, finalmente estamos aquí", dice Yoh al ver el pueblo delante de ellos, y suspiró al dar el primer paso en ese nuevo y desconocido lugar.

_Los chicos finalmente llegaron a Hagame, pero, ¿qué les espera ahí? ¿Quién era el conocido de Yoh que les envió la carta? ¿Todo saldrá bien?_

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Y eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. Dudas, sugerencias, amm, críticas, todo pueden dejar en los reviews:) Cuidense, chao n.n**


	6. Bienvenidos a Pueblo Hagame

**Por fin pude terminar este capítulo. Cielos, me quedé sin imaginación xD**

**Y pues bueno, pueden ver esta historia como una caricatura o algo para perder el tiempo, porque el suspenso y el drama no son lo mío xD**

**A lo mejor a nadie le interesa mi vida personal :( Pero este año entraré a la facultad y estoy sumamente presionada, no se que estudiar y eso me esta volviendo loca:/ Así que a lo mejor me tardó un poco en actualizar, pero les prometo tratar de subir lo más pronto posible:)**

**...Voy a terminar siendo una vaga que vivirá en una caja de cartón, y se escabullirá en un cibercafé para poder actualizar aquí en fanfiction :c**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Bienvenidos a Pueblo Hagame :)**

"¡TAMAO! ¡TAMAO! ¡Tenemos buenas noticias! "TAMAO!", gritaron 2 extraños animales buscando a una persona por todos lados.

"¡No entren! Estoy… ocupada", dijo una pelirrosa muy bajo, y los animales no la escucharon, bueno, si la escucharon, pero como aman molestarla se metieron de todos modos. Abrieron la puerta de golpe y entraron saltando de la emoción.

"¡TAMAO! ¡YA TE ENCONTRAMOS! ¡TE TENEMOS BUENAS NOTICIAS!"

"¡Ustedes! ¡Les dije que no entraran!", gritó sumamente molesta al ver que sus mascotas no le hacían caso.

"Tamao, ¿te estás cambiando?" "Descuida, con ese cuerpo que tienes no pasa nada, estás plana de todos lados"

"¿Qué dijeron?", la aura de Tamao se volvió amenazadora y sus ojos se encendieron en llamas.

**Unos 15 segundos después…**

Conchi y Ponchi estaban fuera del cuarto, noqueados, viendo estrellitas sobre ellos y con unos cuantos chichones en su cabeza.

Tamao abrió la puerta ya cambiada y les dio una leve patada para despertarlos.

"¿Qué me iban a decir?", les preguntó.

"¿Ahora si quieres las noticias? Pues ahora tendrá un costo, tendrás que prestarnos tu ropa interior por una semana", el mapache le sonrió maliciosamente, pero solo ganó otro golpe.

"Díganme lo que me iban a decir", les ordenó, y la mirada que les lanzó fue suficiente para asustar a los dos animales.

"¡Hay nuevos forasteros en el pueblo!", le gritaron, abrazados y asustados.

"¿Nuevos forasteros?", preguntó ésta sorprendida y desconfiada, esos animales no le inspiraban mucha confianza.

"Si, unos chicos que parecían más bien unos vagos…" "…Y unos estúpidos".

"¡Dejen de referirse así a la gente!"

"Lo sentimos Tamao", se disculparon los animales, "Pero eso no es todo, ¡hemos visto a una mujer en ropa interior de color rosa y se veía muy bien!"

"¡¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que dejen de espiar a las chicas?! ¡Soy unos pervertidos!"

"Gracias por el cumplido", le sonrieron felices, ya que, para ellos, ser unos pervertidos era lo mismo que ser genial.

"Esperen, ¡Ponchi! ¡Conchi! ¿Están seguros de que no me están haciendo una broma?", dijo cambiando de tema, sabía que no iba a ganar nada regañando a esos dos.

"Claro que no Tamao, ¿por qué te haríamos una broma?", dijo el zorro burlonamente.

"¿Crees que mis bolas y yo te mentiríamos con algo así?", el mapache mostró sus enormes bolas super dotadas y las sacudió frente a la nariz de la chica, "¡Míralas bien! ¡Estas hermosuras no son capaces de mentir!"

Ella suspiró y les dijo: "Por que ustedes disfrutan las bromas, pero, esta bien, les creeré. Le informaré a la jefa."

La pelirosa tocó la puerta de una oficina, la abrió despacio (muy despacio) y se encontró con una joven rubia vestido con un kimono y con una sartén en la mano.

"Señorita… Anna…", alcanzó a decir en un susurro.

"¿Sucede algo Tamao?", la mirada de la rubia asustó mucho a la pelirrosa, a la cual casi le da un paro cardíaco.

"No, ¿cómo cree? Todo va normal, todo esta bien. Solamente quería decirle que tenemos nuevos forasteros en el pueblo y estoy segura de que no tienen donde quedarse", dijo todo corrido y sin respirar.

"Mmm…" a Anna se le iluminaron los ojos, subió un pie en el escritorio que tenía delante, levantó un puño y con una aura de fuego exclamó: "¿Así que nuevos forasteros? ¡Bien! ¡ESTA ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡NUESTRO HOTEL DE FUNBARI CONSEGUIRÁ NUEVOS HUESPEDES ESTA NOCHE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ¡Que grande es éste lugar", exclamó un impresionado Horohoro con la boca abierta al ver lo grande que era el pueblo Hagame.

"No tires la baba", lo regañó Len con un golpe.

"¡¿Y POR QUÉ ME GOLPEAS?!", le preguntó éste sobándose la cabeza.

"Los idiotas como tú solo entienden a golpes."

"¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!"

"Pero Horohoro tiene razón, éste lugar es enorme", les comentó Yoh, igualmente impresionado.

Pueblo Hagame era un pueblo concurrido, sus calles estaban llenas de tiendas coloridas y de personas con trajes igual de coloridos. Lo único malo es que casi todas las personas portaban un arma, desde resorteras hasta espadas y lanzas, pero, a pesar de eso, parecía un pueblo muy tranquilo y animado.

"¡Miren esas armas!", gritó Horo señalando a las personas sin ninguna discreción.

"¡No señales a los demás!", otro golpe por parte de Len, pero, él estaba igual de impresionado por la cantidad de armas.

"La gente de aquí parece fuerte", les comentó el castaño.

"¡Pelearé con todos y me volveré mucho más fuerte!", exclamó el caballero con los ojos encendidos y un aura de fuego.

"¡De repente te encendiste!", una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Horo al sentir el aura desafiante de su "amigo".

"No es de extrañarse. Ya que tu no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, no eres capaz de sacar mi espíritu de lucha", le sonrió arrogantemente.

"¡Si quieres peleamos aquí mismo y ahora!"

"Pérdida de tiempo", le respondió indiferente y siguió caminando, dejando a un vago detrás golpeando el suelo sumamente molesto.

"Bueno, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es conocer éste lugar. ¿Qué quieren hacer primero?", les preguntó Yoh, provocando que los otros 2 se pusieran a pensar. Era obvio que no compartían los mismos gustos...

"Este lugar esta lleno de tiendas, me gustaría conocerlas", pensó Horo, quien no podía dejar de ver las tiendas de comida.

"Debería de buscar al viejo", Yoh comenzó a preocuparse por lo que el viejo tenía planeado para él.

"Voy a retar a todas las personas de aquí", a Len le brillaron los ojos al admirar las armas, los músculos, el cabello, los ojos desafiantes, prácticamente todo de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

"Tengo que probar esa comida", Horo no podía dejar de tirar la baba al ver un enorme pastel de chocolate en forma de espada en uno de los escaparates de una tienda.

"¿Y esa arma que es? Parece extraña..."

"Si yo fuera un viejo extraño, ¿dónde estaría?"

Cada quien estaba metido en su mundo y sin darse cuenta, se separaron.

**.**

**.**

~Yoh Time~ (Hora de Yoh)

El castaño vagó emocionado por los alrededores, admirando cada pequeño detalle. Se percató de que todo, absolutamente todo en ese lugar tenía forma o tema de arma. También lograr escuchar martillazos a lo lejos, como si alguien estuviera moldeando espadas.

Después de vagar por un rato, y de ver a niños felices con manzanas en forma de hongos (sip, los hongos también son armas, siempre y cuando sean venenosos) cubiertas de caramelo, decidió que era el momento ideal para que él también comiera.

No tenía dinero, así que no había manera de comprar esas manzanas. De repente recordó que había escondido unas manzanas debajo de su sombrero. Agarró una y le dio una mordida.

"¡Oye Horohoro! ¿No tienes hambre?", gritó a la nada, ya que su amigo no estaba. "De seguro esta emocionado viendo las calles, bueno, de todos modos, si Horohoro estuviera aquí, éstas manzanas ya serían historia", rió para si mismo y siguió su camino. "Ahora, ¿dónde puede estar el viejo?"

Cruzó una esquina pero se percató de algo extraño. En una alfombra extendida en el suelo con muchas artesanías (unas eran calaveras, otras animales, muñecas, de toda clase, pero extrañas), en la mitad de la calle, con las personas murmuran cosas a sus alrededores (No tengo dinero / Son bonitas, pero extrañas / ¿Cuándo piensan quitarse? Estorban) se encontraban 2 muchachas.

Una era rubia, con un extraño atuendo morado cubierto de peluche, con un gorro y una bufanda a juego. En su boca tenía una especie de pipa. De esa pipa salía humo, él cual creaba anuncios en el cielo: "Vengan a ver nuestras artesanías" "Barato, bara bara" y cosas así.

La otra era pelirroja, su vestuario era un poco menos exagerado, color verde militar. Ella tenía unas tapas de bote de basura en el suelo y las golpeaba con su enorme martillo. "O vienen a ver nuestras cosas o me aseguraré de dejarlos como a estas tapas", fue su forma de 'atraer gente'.

Yoh se acercó a admirar más de cerca las artesanías y se le hicieron algo… conocidas.

"Creo que he visto esto antes, ¿de dónde las sacaron?", les preguntó a las chicas.

Ellas tragaron saliva y se vieron nerviosas.

"Estas artesanías las hemos hecho nosotras, son de la mejor calidad JAJAJAA", le respondió arrogantemente la rubia y con una risa estresante.

"¿Enserio las hicieron ustedes? Es que…"

"Escucha mocoso, mi memoria es impecable y recuerdo a cada cliente, y se que no has comprado nunca nuestra mercancía."

"Pero es que siento que ya las he visto antes…"

"¡No las has visto antes, y si sigues insistiendo te aplastaré con mi martillo!", lo amenazó la pelirroja.

"¡Ya se!", gritó Yoh emocionado.

Las mujeres estaban sumamente nerviosas comiéndose las uñas.

"Estas artesanías son…", comenzó el castaño.

"¿Son?", repitieron las chicas desesperadas.

"Estas artesanía son… ¡las que tiene mi hermana en su cuarto cuando esta molesta y quiere destruir algo!"

Las chicas cayeron al suelo en estilo anime y lo voltearon a ver.

"Si, definitivamente. Cuando mi hermana se enoja agarra una de éstas calaveras y les arranca la cabeza. ¡Así!", tomó una calavera con vestido rosa y corona, parecida a Hao (según él) y adoptando la actitud de su hermana se convirtió en un demonio andante, con cuernos, ojos rojos y cola, y le arrancó la cabeza a la indefensa calaca, dejando a las muchachas con la boca abierta. "Y así es como las destruye. Bien, adiós", dejo la calavera de nuevo en el tapete y salió silbando.

"¡OYE ESPERA MOCOSO!", la rubia saltó y lo agarró de la camisa. "¡AHORA QUE NOS HAS ROTO NUESTRO VALIOSA MERCANCÍA, TIENES DOS OPCIONES, O NOS PAGAS, O TE LAS ARREGLAS CON SALLY", la pelirroja golpeó con toda sus fuerzas una de las tapas y la partió por la mitad.

"Vaya~ tu amiga es muy fuerte", le respondió sorprendido Yoh.

"Paganos amigo", le extendió la mano, esperando a que el príncipe dejara caer dinero sobre ella, pero no hizo nada.

**. . .**

"¡¿Y bien?!", le gritó después de un rato.

"¿Y bien de que?", le preguntó tranquilamente Yoh.

"¡¿Vas a pagar o prefieres el golpe?!"

"A mi me gusta más la idea del golpe", el aura de la pelirroja se volvió amenazadora.

"Ah~ Claro."

"Bien, esa calavera te costará una."

"¿Una?", Yoh no estaba seguro de cómo pagar, así que sacó una manzana de su sombrero y se la entregó.

"¿Una manzana?", preguntó sacada de onda la rubia.

"Disfrútala", le sonrió y, retomando su silbido, salió de ahí.

"Nos ha dado una manzana", la rubia todavía no podía salir del estado de shock.

"¡¿ESE MOCOSO TE DIO UNA MANZANA?!"

"¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR! Pero primero, tengo hambre", le dio una mordida a la manzana y sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba deliciosa.

"¡NO TE LA COMAS TU SOLA!", la pelirroja saltó sobre ella y empezaron a pelearse, creando una nube de polvo.

"Déjame, que me la dio a mí."

"¿Y? ¡Yo encontré las artesanías en el bosque, así que tengo más derechos sobre las ganancias que ganemos!"

La rubia soltó la manzana, la cual rodó y terminó siendo aplastada por un carruaje que circulaba por ahí.

Un frío recorrió a las mujeres, quienes vieron su comida ser hecha picadillo por las ruedas del carruaje.

"Bien, ya podemos vengarnos", informó la rubia.

Yoh siguió su camino hasta que llegó al centro del pueblo. Había una fuente con una estatua de un martillo en llamas. Se sentó en ella y meditó lo que el 'viejo' le tenía preparado.

Dio un largo suspiro y dijo: "Espero que no me salga con otra de sus locuras."

"¿Lo que yo hago son locuras?", dijo un hombre detrás de él.

"Sabia que me encontrarías, pero no esperaba que me encontrarás tan pronto."

"Te tengo una sorpresa."

"¿Una buena sorpresa o una mala?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?", preguntó el viejo con la máscara de pájaro algo sacado de onda mientras se sentaba a lado de Yoh.

"¿Recuerdas cuando tenía 4 años y me regalaste ese pony que me mordió y se escapó?"

"¡JAJA! ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Estuviste llorando por una semana y te tuve que comprar un pony de peluche para calmarte."

"No fue gracioso, todavía me duele que mi pony me haya abandonado", dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, después de tanto tiempo ahora lo veía como algo gracioso.

"Bueno, respecto a tu pregunta anterior. No te puedo decir si la sorpresa que te tengo es algo bueno o algo malo, eso depende de ti."

"Ya veo."

"Escucha Yoh, como tu padre, todo lo que hago lo hago pensando en tu bien y en el bien del reino."

"Lo se."

"¿Y como está Hao?"

"¿H-Hao? Ella sabe cuidarse sola", le respondió simplemente para evitar más preguntas.

"Cierto. Bien, vámonos."

"¿A dónde?"

"¿Cómo que a dónde? Pues a conocer tu sorpresa", a pesar de la máscara, Yoh se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba emocionado.

"¿Tan pronto? Quería descansar un poco más", se estiró perezosamente pero su padre se cruzó de brazos. "Bien, vamos", suspiró resignado y se levantó para seguir a su padre.

**.**

**.**

~Len's Time~

"Que arma tan interesante", pensó al ver un hombre pasar con un arma que él desconocía. "Parece una antigüedad, aunque también puede ser algo moderno."

El señor volteó y sintió la mirada de alguien extraño sobre él.

"¡Oye tu!", le gritó Len con una aura desafiante, pero solo provocó que el señor se asustara y salía corriendo de ahí: "¡Un acosador!"

_"Rayos, por estar tanto tiempo cerca de ese inútil de Horohoro se me está pegando la desvergüenza"_, pensó Len apenado siguiendo su camino, pateando rocas, latas, botellas, todo lo que estaba en su camino.

"Que chico tan extraño", escuchó que murmuró una persona detrás de él.

"¡¿Dijiste algo sobre mí?! ¿Sabes quien soy?", apuntó rápidamente a ese hombre con su lanza, pero el señor solo rió y le comentó: "Oye, ¿dónde conseguiste ese peinado? Tiene forma de lanza, y con esa armadura eres como una arma viviente."

"¡Eso a ti que te importa!"

Unas cuantas personas que estaban escuchando la conversación comenzaron a burlarse de Len, provocando que éste se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

"¡Nadie se burla del gran caballero Len Tao! ¡No iba a hacerte pedazos, pero ahora no tengo porque contenerme!"

"Lo siento, no peleó con raros", desvió la lanza de su cuello y siguió su camino.

"¿Ra-Raro?", pensó Len sacado completamente sacado de onda. "¿Y a estas personas que les pasa?"

Siguió su camino todavía más enfadado que antes, ya que, ahora, tenía la atención de todas las personas de por ahí, quienes señalaban su cabello en forma de pico y su armadura reluciente.

Dio vuelta en una esquina y chocó con una chica, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. "¡¿Y a ti que te pasa? Eres un idiota por chocar conmigo!", gritó antes de reconocer que era una mujer con la que había chocado.

Se levantó y le ofreció la mano a la chica para que se levantara.

"Oye tu, ¿estás bien? No pienso pedir perdón, ya que el choque no fue culpa mía, y no pareces lastimada, así que me retiro."

Salió de ahí dejando a la chica muda, ella estaba totalmente impresionada con Len, así que, sin pensarlo 2 veces, salió corriendo por sus amigas.

**. . .**

Una media hora había pasado desde el choque, y unos murmullos detrás de él lo tenían cansado.

"Que sexy es." "Con ese cuerpo debe ser modelo." "Sus ojos son como oro." "No lo han visto en acción, es el perfecto chico malo."

Cada comentario lo enfadaba más, así que, finalmente, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ver quienes hacían tanto escándalo.

"¿Qué quieren?", les preguntó enfadado.

**. . . (un frío recorrió a las chicas)**

"¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡PERO QUE VOZ TAN SEXY TIENE!" "¡ESOS OJOS SON HERMOSOS!" "¡LO PIDO COMO MARIDO!", los gritos comenzaron a retumbar en los oídos de Len, quien se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que unas chicas gritaran por él. Lo tomaron desprevenido y se sonrojó por la pena.

"QUE HERMOSO ES CUANDO SE SONROJA" "DAME UN BESO" "SI LO SECUESTRÓ ¿QUÉ ES LO PEOR QUE ME PUEDE PASAR?!"

"_¿Se-Secuestrar?", pensó sacado de onda. "¿Besar? ¿Qué les pasa a estas mujeres?"_

"¡KKKYYYYYYYAAA!"

"¡Dejen de gritar, son estresantes!", las regañó, pero con cada palabra solo provocaba más gritos.

"¡¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE?!" "¡SE LLAMA LEN TAO!" "¿CÓMO LO SABES?!" "¡YO LO SE TODO!"

"_¿Qué hice para merecer esto?", _pensó con unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su cabeza. "Tengo que salir de aquí, veamos…", trató de pensar en alguna manera de escaparse de las chicas. "¡Ya se!"

"¡MIREN ALLÁ! ¡ES UN UNICORNIO VOLADOR!", gritó señalando el cielo, y todas las chicas observaron el cielo tratando de encontrar el supuesto unicornio.

"_Bien, ahora puedo escapar"_, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para escapar de sus locas fanáticas, pero…

"No hay ningún unicornio"

"¡Esta escapando!"

"¡Tras él!"

Su plan de escape no sirvió de mucho por que ahora tenía una multitud detrás de chicas locas detrás de él.

Dio vuelta en una esquina y se metió dentro de una tienda de ropa, se quitó rápidamente su armadura y la escondió detrás de una maceta. Luego se puso unos lentes en su rostro para pasar como un maniquí. Las chicas pasaron fuera de la tienda y no se dieron cuenta de nada, Len suspiró y se quitó los lentes pero unos niños lo estaban viendo asustados.

"Mamá, el hombre de la ropa se ha movido", dijo uno señalándolo.

"Y es alguien raro", terminó una niña.

"¡Y si no se van el hombre de la ropa se los va a comer!", Len puso su mirada más asesina y espantó a los chiquillos.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la tienda, las chicas (usando su sensor maniático detecta Lens) se dieron la vuelta y lo volvieron a perseguir.

"_¿Es que estás chicas no se cansan?",_ pensó ya cansado, pero aún así siguió corriendo. Después dio vuelta en otra esquina y se trepó a un árbol. Las chicas se detuvieron debajo del árbol y comenzaron a usar sus ojos como binoculares para buscarlo.

"No pudo haber ido muy lejos."

"Encuéntrenlo."

Para la desgracia de Len, la rama en la que se encontraba comenzó a quebrarse. Él solo rezaba para que la rama no se quebrara, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que la rama se quebró y él cayo al suelo, justo donde su improvisado club de fans de encontraba.

"¡Ahí está!", gritaron todas peleándose entre ellas para ser las primeras en abrazarlo.

Lástima para ellas, ya que se 'mataron' entre sí y ninguna tuvo el privilegio de abrazar/besar / violar, etc. a Len.Y para suerte de él, esa pequeña pelea entre ellas sirvió para darle otra oportunidad de escapar.

[_Nota de la autora: Yo también sería como esas chicas si Len apareciera por mi casa :B Lo querría besar y/o violar. Y si un hombre lee esto, espero que no piense que soy rara :) ]_

**.**

**.**

~ Horohoro's Time~

"¡Pastel! ¡Pescado! ¡Manzana! ¡Pastel! ¡Pescado! ¡Manzana! ¡¿POR QUÉ TODO TIENE QUE ESTAR TAN CARO?!, gritó un peliazul en la plaza del pueblo. Todas las personas lo veían asustadas y se alejaban de él, pero a nuestro pequeño héroe no parecía importarle, él solo quería comida, y la iba a conseguir a cualquier costo.

"Oye mamá, ¿me puedo tomar una foto con ese payaso?"

"No es un payaso y mejor nos vamos."

"Si tuviera dinero todo esto sería más fácil…", suspiró y siguió su camino. Todo lo que quería costaba increíblemente caro y era imposible robar algo de esas tiendas, ya que todos tenían armas, y por lógica sabían usarlas. Ni Horohoro es tan idiota como para intentar robar bajo esas condiciones.

Siguió su camino observando el cielo, pero todas las nubes tenían (según él) forma de comida. Veía paletas de agua, hongos, pescados y algodones de azúcar. Sin darse cuenta la baba se le comenzó a escurrir, así que se dio un golpe para recuperarse.

"Vamos Horohoro, has sido una buena persona, el destino tiene que compensártelo", se dijo a sí mismo para darse ánimos, pero, en estos momentos ya no estaba convencido de que el karma y el destino existían, él solo quería comida.

"¡Ese sushi si que esta delicioso!"

"¡Y lo mejor de todo es que resultó gratis!"

Escuchó a 2 personas hablando sobre sushi e inmediatamente fue corriendo hacia ellas.

"¡¿DÓNDE HAY SUSHI GRATIS?!", les gritó con los ojos encendidos en fuego.

"Por allá", señaló uno con una gota en su cabeza un restaurante naranja en forma de pescado. Afuera había un letrero enorme que informaba: "Solo por hoy. Gáname en las vencidas y tendrás comida gratis."

"¿Vencidas? ¡Eso es pan comido!", el peliazul salió corriendo hacía el restaurante creando una nube de polvo en sus pies, y dejando todavía más extrañados a los otros chicos.

"Que raro es."

"Y que lo digas."

Horo entró de golpe al establecimiento y gritó: "¡SOY HOROHORO Y VENGO POR LA COMIDA GRATIS!"

Los meseros y personas que estaban comiendo allí detuvieron todo lo que estaban para burlarse de él.

"¡¿DE QUE SE RÍEN?!", les preguntó molesto el peliazul.

"¿De verdad vienes a vencer al jefe en las vencidas? Eres tan débil que estoy seguro de que hasta una mosca es capaz de vencerte", le comentó un mesero, pero su comentario solo encendió más la furia de Horo.

"¡Dime donde está tu tan famoso jefe y te demostraré de lo que soy capaz!"

"¿Alguien habló de mí?", se escuchó una voz detrás de una tela.

"¡SOY HOROHORO Y VENGO A RETARTE!"

"¿Un nuevo retador? Bien", se escuchó como alguien se levantó de una silla. Después esa 'persona' dio unos pasos que provocaron que el restaurante sacudiera. Unas personas abrazaron su comida para evitar que ésta se cayera, otros siguieron comiendo muy tranquilos y otros esperaban con ansias la aparición del jefe.

Finalmente, la cortina se dispersó y Horo hizo contacto visual con el jefe, pero…

"¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?", preguntó burlándose del supuesto jefe, quien, aparte venía acompañado de guardias inmensos, ellos fueron lo que en realidad sacudieron el lugar.

"Eh, mocoso, ¿de quién te burlas?", preguntó éste sumamente molesto.

"¡Es que eres, eres, ¡eres un gato!"

"Mi nombre es Matamune y soy el jefe de todos los restaurantes de sushi de éste reino. Ahora, ¿viniste a perder el tiempo o a que te haga picadillo?"

"Bien, vamos allá", le mostró su escuálido y tembloroso brazo.

"Mínimo no eres una gallina."

"Dejemos de perder el tiempo, tengo hambre y comeré lo más que pueda."

"Hablas como si ya hubieras ganado." Matamune apuntó y escupió a un bote de basura. Luego saltó, dio un giro en el aire y se subió a la barra para estar a la altura de Horo.

"Bien, ¿conoces las reglas?", le preguntó el gato al vago.

"Solo tengo que doblar tu brazo y haces que ruegues por piedad, ¿cierto?"

"Me gusta tu estilo, pero de todos modos vas a perder. Bien, vamos allá."

Ambos se dieron la mano para comenzar el torneo de vencidas, mientras todos los veían sorprendidos, pero su entretenimiento no duró mucho.

**10 segundos después….**

"¡Bien gato, dame toda tu comida!", gritó un peliazul sumamente feliz.

"Eso fue trampa", dijo Matamune en el suelo con un ratón en la boca.

...Al parecer, durante el torneo, Horohoro iba perdiendo, y Matamune estaba sumamente arrogante, pero, justo cuando Horo estaba completamente perdido, un ratón salió de su escondite y Matamune saltó para atraparlo, provocando que Horo ganara...

"Gané justamente."

"¡Exijo la revancha!", Matamune abrió mucho la boca para gritar y su preciado ratón logró escabullirse y escapar de nuevo a su escondite. "¡No, mi ratón!", gritó éste con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Gané y el letrero de allí afuera dice que me tienes que dar de comer, ahora, vamos, que tengo mucha hambre y ya se con que empezar", comenzó a frotarse las manos (estilo Mr. Burns) y su mirada se centró en los platos de sushi.

Matamune tragó saliva al ver la mirada hambrienta de Horo, pero no le quedó de otra más que alimentarlo.

**Unos 10 platos de sushi después…**

"¡Más porfavor!", Horo entregó su plato vacío a uno de los meseros, quien lo veía sorprendido y asustado.

"_Este chico es un agujero negro", _pensó mientras iba por otra ración de comida.

"¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡Este chico me dejará en la ruina!", lloraba Matamune en un rincón viendo como el peliazul devoraba toda la comida que le traían.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por ahora, algo cortito:( Pero ya les explique porque, igual abajo hay un "pequeño especial", por si alguien lo quiere leer. Cuídense, los quiero, hasta la próxima.**..

**.**

**.**

**~Hao's Special Corner~ (La esquina especial de Hao)**

**"**¿Cómo estará mi hermano?", preguntó una chica sentada en una cama. La cama estaba dentro de un cuarto, y ese cuarto dentro de una torre. "En todo caso, tengo mucha hambre. Debería de hacerme la comida yo misma, pero, para eso tengo a esos seres diminutos."

Agarró una campanita que tenía a lado en una mesa y hizo sonar. Casi al instante Ryu la paloma voló dentro. "¿Qué sucede princesa?"

"Tengo hambre."

"¿Ha-Hambre? ¿Y que se le antoja?"

"Quiero uvas."

"¡¿Uvas?!"

"Date prisa", le ordenó. La paloma solo sintió lo molesta que estaba la princesa y sin pensarlo 2 veces salió volando a la cocina para buscar unas uvas perfectas.

Las encontró, y, a duras penas, logró subir esas uvas para entregárselas a Hao, pero ella no las probó.

"¿Pasa algo princesa?"

"Son moradas."

"¿Y eso que tiene de malo?"

"Quiero uvas verdes."

"¿Verdes?"

"No querrás que pierda la paciencia ¿o si Ryu?"

La princesa no hizo contacto visual con Ryu pero eso no significó que la paloma no sintió temor alguno. Todo lo contrario, cuando Hao no ve a la paloma a los ojos ésta se asusta todavía más.

"¡Enseguida!"

La paloma volvió con unas uvas en su pico y con cartas en las patas.

"¿Y esas cartas?", le preguntó Hao.

"Son preguntas de sus fans", le respondió Ryu entregándole todo.

"Veamos, léeme esa", comió unas cuantas uvas y esperó a que Ryu le preguntara su pregunta xD

_"Princesa Hao, quisiera saber cual es su relación con el príncipe Yoh."_

"¿Mi relación con Yoh? Pues él es mi hermano, así que hemos estado juntos desde siempre. Siempre lo que tenido que estar cuidando...", por alguna razón su aura se volvió amenazadora y sus ojos eran ahora llamas de fuego, "...porque él es un tonto distraído que nunca se preocupa por nada. ¿Sabes cuantas veces lo que he tenido que bajar de los árboles porque sube y luego no puede bajar? ¡Ese chico es un caso perdido! ¡Y cuando su pony se escapó, yo tuve que consolarlo! ¡¿Y quien crees que le enseño a andar en bicicleta?! ¡Yo!", del coraje le arrebató la carta a Ryu y la destruyó en mil pedazos, "Esa pregunta es diminuta."

"¿Se encuentra bien?", le preguntó la paloma con una gota en su cabeza.

"Perfectamente bien", le respondió ésta volviendo a la normalidad. "¿Qué dice la otra carta?"

_"Hao-sama, ¿tendría una cita con el gran y fuerte pirata peliazul? :D Atte. Horohoro"_

"Ese vago es un caso perdido", comentó la paloma burlonamente.

"¿Qué es un vago?", preguntó Hao.

"Un vago es una cosa rara que solo come y duerme."

"¿Cómo tu?", le lanzó una mirada burlona.

"¡¿QUE? YO NO SOY UN VAGO!"

"No me contradigas Ryu."

"¡Lo siento princesa. Soy un vago y siempre lo seré", se inclinó en señal de respeto demasiadas veces que hasta se lastimó su cuello de paloma.

"Bien, ¿no hay más preguntas? Es hora de mi siesta, adiós", se puso un antifaz rosado y cayó dormida.

**Todo se volvió negro...**

Luego aparece Horohoro chibi llorando en una esquina de un bosque. "¿Y que pasó con mi pregunta? ¿Va a tener una cita conmigo?", sollozó el peliazul, hasta que un golpe lo silenció.

"Ya cállate, eres sumamente molesto", lo regañó un Len chibi también.

"Horohoro, ¿por qué estás llorando?", llegó un Yoh chibi.

"P-Por nada Yoh, no estoy llorando por que tu hermana me rechazó ni nada por el estilo", trató de disimular el vago.

"¿Entonces por que llorabas?"

"Por que, perdí mi lápiz de la suerte."

"Dudo que sepas escribir", se burló el caballero.

"¡Cállate que hasta escribo mejor que tú!"

El vago se lanzó sobre él caballero y estos comenzaron a pelearse, creando una nube de polvo.

"¡Te voy a picar el ojo con un lápiz a ver si así aprendes a respetarme!"

"¡Ni aunque me quedé ciego te respetaría!"

Comenzaron a rodar gracias a la pelea e Yoh solo fue detrás de ellos, "Chicos esperen, están yendo hacía una...", escuchó un golpe fuerte y terminó su oración: "Colina."

"¡Quítate de encima!", gritó el peliazul quien tenía el pie de Len en su nariz.

"¡Tu quítate de encima!", Len estaba igual de inmóvil porque él tenía los pies de Horo aplastando uno de sus cachetes.

"¡Que me vas a sacar el aire!"

"No soporto estar cerca de gente tan vulgar como tu por tanto tiempo!"

Yoh solo se burló de ellos y comentó: "Hasta la próxima, comenten, favoritos y sigan:)"


	7. ¡Felicidades! ¡Estás comprometido!

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya finalmente presenté mi examen para al facultad, ahora a esperar resultados D:**

**Hoy ando algo floja xD Así que bueno, para ahorrarme el escribir algunas cosas, cuando vean esto: (') imagínense que una gota apareció en las cabezas de las personas:)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Felicidades, ¡estás comprometido!**

"Creo que los forasteros ya tuvieron suficiente 'turismo' de este pueblo", Anna, quien estaba acostada frente a un televisor y comiendo galletas, les dijo a sus subordinados, "De seguro está cansados y necesitan un lugar donde pasar la noche."

"Entonces, ¿Qué debemos hacer señorita Anna?", le preguntó Tamao.

"¿No es obvio? ¡Conchi! ¡Ponchi!"

"¿Qué?", los animales estaban ocupados leyendo una revista 'para mayores de 18'.

"¡¿No les he dicho que me hablen con más respeto?!", Anna se levantó y con una sarten les dio un golpe a cada uno.

"¡Lo sentimos Anna-sama!", se arrodillaron y comenzaron a alabarla.

"Así no pagarán su error, luego lo pensaré", les sonrió con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

"¿Pensar que?", los animales tragaron saliva.

"Su castigo", dijo simplemente, "Ahora quiero que vayan al pueblo y que encuentren a esos vagabundos."

"Ella también les dice vagabundos (')", pensó algo preocupada Tamao.

"Solo déjenos acabar de ver estos pechos", los animales volvieron a su revista, la cual estaba llena de baba (de ellos, obviamente), pero la diversión no les duro mucho. Anna les arrebató la revista, la enrolló y les dio varios golpes con ella, "¡Cuando les pido algo no lo pueden dejar para después! ¡VÁYANSE AHORA!", con un golpe final los mando volando hacía el pueblo.

Luego bajo la vista a la revista que tenía en mano y la hojeó, "¿Y esos pervertidos que le ven? Yo tengo más que ella."

"Claro… Y Conchi y Ponchi son los animales más inocentes que he conocido", dijo Tamao en voz baja (muy, muy baja).

"¿Dijiste algo Tamao?", Anna agrandó sus oídos (una veces más, parecía Dumbo, pero con pelo rubio y cuerpo de mujer), y así logró escuchar perfectamente lo que la pelirosa dijo.

"¿Quién yo? ¡No como cree! ¡De seguro ya se está imaginando cosas! Si me disculpa, dejé la recepción sola, ¡me voy!", dijo la primera excusa que se le ocurrió y salió corriendo de ahí.

Anna suspiró y regresó a su televisor, "¡RAYOS! ¡Me perdí la mejor parte! Yo quería ver como le rompían el corazón a esa chica", dijo masticando agresivamente otra de sus galletas.

Y en la recepción…

"Tamao, tu y tu bocota, un día de estos la señorita Anna escuchará tus comentarios y te dejará sin trabajo, y, ¿qué vas a hacer entonces?", la pelirosa daba vueltas como loca en la recepción hablando consigo misma.

"Disculpe…"

"Tendrás que trabajar en un lugar horrendo. ¡Oh no! ¿Y si te contratan para esas revistas obscenas de Conchi y Ponchi?"

"¡Disculpe!"

"¡Esos pervertidos te verían los pechos todo el día!"

"¡DISCULPE!"

"¿Eh?", Tamao se detuvo y observó asustada a Mikihisa y a Yoh. ¿Qué tanto habrán escuchado?

"¿Se encuentra bien señorita? Comenzó a hablar de pechos y de revistas obscenas", le comentó Mikihisa. Al parecer escucharon toooddoooo c:

"S-Si, estoy bien."

"En ese caso", se le acercó a Tamao para decirle algo en el oído, "Sobre esas revistas, ¿tienen un costo adicional o las puedo pedir como servicio al cuarto?"

"¿E-Eh?"

"Ya sabe, esas revistas 'para mayores de 18'

"¡Señor! ¡Nosotros no tenemos eso aquí!", gritó aterrada Tamao, pero en ese preciso momento la revista de Conchi y Ponchi salió volando del cuarto de Anna con un grito: "¡PERVERTIDOS! ¡¿CÓMO QUE HAN REGRESADO POR SU REVISTA?! ¡YA VÁYANSE!"

Cayó justo en medio de Tamao y de Mikihisa, quienes quedaron como estatuas al ver una de las imágenes, pero no por las mismas razones.

"¡VIEJO!", Yoh asustó a su padre quien dio un pequeño salto y se golpeó con el mostrador.

"Oh vaya, ¿he hecho algo que no debía?"

"No cambiarás nunca (')"

"Eso me recuerda, ¿está la señorita Anna por aquí? Que estúpida pregunta, acabo de escucharla gritar."

"No creo que sea buena idea (')", le sugirió Tamao, pero para ese momento Mikihisa ya estaba dentro de la oficina de Anna.

"¡Yo! ¡Anna!", la saludó.

"¡Señor Mikihisa!", Anna se asustó a ver que uno de sus huéspedes viera lo que estaba dentro de su oficina, así que lo empujó y lo llevó afuera. "¿En qué le puedo servir?", trató de disimular la rubia.

"Vengo a hablar con usted."

"¿Conmigo? Vamos al restaurante, allí podremos charlar en paz. Tamao, te encargó un asunto dentro de mi oficina", y con su cabeza indicó la oficina. Tamao entendió el mensaje y se metió dentro de la oficina con mucho cautelo.

"¡Sálvanos de la demonio!", gritaron los pobres de Conchi y Ponchi quienes estaban golpeados y atados frente al televisor viendo a 'Dora la Exploradora'. "¡Nos ha quitado nuestra revista y nos ha puesto a ver a esta niña plana!" "Además ni podemos ver su ropa interior." "¿Qué clase de programa es éste?"

"Esto es el colmo (')", dijo Tamao en voz baja. Los desató y el mapache le sacudió sus bolas en su nariz como señal de agradecimiento. El otro solo trató de ver su ropa interior. "¡Tienen que buscar a esos chicos! ¡Fuera!", los agarró de sus colas y los lanzó fuera.

"¡Hoommeee-ruuun!", gritaron los animales mareados.

"Wooo, ese tiro si que fue fuerte. Estoy mejorando", sonrió la pelirrosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¡Suficiente!", el gato saltó a la barra y le impidió al mesero darle otro plato a Horohoro.

"¡Eeeeh gatito! ¡Vete a jugar con ratones y a mi déjame comer!", Horo le sacudió la mano en sus narices, indicándole que se fuera.

"¡No soy un gatito! ¡Tengo más de mil años! ¡Y mi nombre es Matamune!"

"¿Enserio? Mira que interesado estoy", le contestó el peliazul en tono sarcástico, "¡Oye tu! ¿Ya puedes darme mi 21° plato?", le preguntó al mesero.

"Señor… Es imposible", le contestó éste.

"¡¿Qué?!", Horohoro se levantó indignado y golpeó la mesa con sus puños.

"¡¿Haz comido 20 platos gratis?!", preguntó molesto Matamune.

"Genial ¿no?", le sonrió con satisfacción Horohoro y le mostró su estómago hinchado.

"La oferta tenía como máximo 10 platos."

(Un frío recorrió a Horohoro)…

"¿Qué?", preguntó él asustado.

"Los demás 10 los tendrás que pagar", la mirada de Matamune se volvió amenazadora.

"Verás, no tengo dinero", y vació sus bolsillos para demostrarlo.

"Tendrás que trabajar."

"Verás, tampoco tengo tiempo, estoy en un viaje, y, mira la hora que es", fingió ver un reloj inexistente en su muñeca, "Ya me tengo que ir, de seguro mis amigos se están preguntando en donde estoy y… Adiós", salió corriendo a toda velocidad, chocando con casi todas las personas y tirándoles sus platos, añadiendo más dinero a la cuenta.

"Está escapando (')", dijo Matamune en estado de shock, "¡Está escapando! ¡Tras él!", él y sus enormes guardias fueron detrás del peliazul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¡Demonios! ¿Es qué estás niñas no se cansan?", Ren estaba ahora dentro de una alcantarilla, demasiado asquerosa para su gusto, a decir verdad. Vio que las chicas se acercaban y se metió dentro. Ellas solo pasaron desapercibidas, pero se detuvieron justamente sobre la alcantarilla, impidiéndole a Ren salir a tomar aire fresco, y el aire allí dentro era increíblemente repugnante.

"¿A dónde creen que haya ido?"

"¿Y si nos está esperando en la iglesia para casarse con nosotras?"

"No seas ridícula, está esperándome a mi."

"Sigan soñando, ilusas."

"También pudo ir a mi casa y puede estar esperándome en mi cama."

"O a la mía."

"¿Qué estamos esperando? Cada quien vaya a revisar su casa, la que lo encuentre se lo queda."

En cuanto escuchó que las chicas se fueron, Ren salió a respirar aire fresco. Estaba totalmente muerto por el gas tóxico, así que simplemente era un fantasma andante.

"Bah. Como si yo fuera a estar en sus casas. Si que estás tontas esas chicas."

"¡Allí está!", gritaron las chicas en formación, "Sabíamos que estabas escondido, así que simplemente fingimos irnos para que salieras de tu escondite."

"Demonios (')", Ren salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a una velocidad increíble.

"Bien chicas, ¡Vamos! ¡Me gusto imaginármelo en mi cama!"

Por un lado estaba corriendo Ren perseguido por una multitud de chicas (la cual cada vez se hacía más grande) y por el otro estaba corriendo Horohoro escapando de un gato (si, eso no se ve tan bien) acompañado de guardias enormes.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que estaban enfrente hasta que llego el gran ¡CRAAAAASH!

Ambos se golpearon y cayeron al suelo.

"¡IDIOTA! ¿Es qué no puedes ver por donde caminas?", lo regañó Len.

"¿Yo? Yo iba muy bien hasta que apareciste."

"De seguro están cerca", dijeron ambos perseguidores.

"Gulp", ambos chicos tragaron saliva. Ren saltó a un arbusto cercano. Vio que Horo no se movió así que lo agarró de la camisa y lo arrastró con él.

"¿Pero que…?", le tapó la boca para impedirle hablar.

"En unos momentos te lo explico", le respondió simplemente.

"Hola chicas, ¿han visto a un chico con cabello azul muy alborotado, ropas estúpidas de pirata; y que parece un vago desde todos los ángulos?", les preguntó Matamune.

"_¡gato estúpido! ¡gato estúpido!", pensaba Horohoro intentando zafarse de Ren._

"shhh", lo calló Ren en silencio.

"No hemos visto a alguien así. Pero, ¿usted no ha visto a un chico hermoso, con cabello de púa, unos ojos dorados que te derriten y con un cuerpo que te hace desearlo en tu cama?", les preguntó la chica.

"Lo siento, lo único que quiero ver en mi cama es el periódico y un ratón bien cocido, ahora, si me disculpan", ambos tomaron caminos separados, pero, por suerte, ignoraron completamente el arbusto. En cuanto hubieran agarrado distancia Ren soltó a Horo, él cual tomó una gran cantidad de aire.

"¡Sentí que me moría! ¡Casi me matas Tao!"

"Casi", dijo Ren algo depresivo.

"¿Qué hay con todas esas chicas? No me digas que has estado de Don Juan por aquí", lo golpeó amistosamente con el codo, pero solo recibió una llave de lucha libre por parte de Ren.

_Nota: Don Juan es un hombre que conquista a cualquier mujer. _

"No te pongas tan amistoso conmigo. ¿Y tú? Andabas escapando de un gato, no se puede ser más patético."

"¿Es qué no viste a sus guardias? ¡Eran como montañas andantes!"

"Bah. Yo los hubiera vencido a todos y me habría vuelto más fuerte."

"Entonces ¿por qué no los venciste?"

"¿No viste a esas chicas locas? No puedo dar un paso sin que me persigan. ¿Quién puede pelear así?"

"Pues…", Horo comenzó a tirar baba al imaginarse a él saliendo victorioso de una pelea y con muchas chicas a su alrededor abrazándolo y felicitándolo. Ren lo sacó de sus fantasías con un golpe, fuerte y preciso.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí", le dijo.

"¿A dónde? Ese gato me matará en cuanto me vea."

"Esas chicas también", pensó horrorizado Ren.

Horo sin querer levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que estaban enfrente de una tienda de ropa.

"Bueno… Tengo una idea, pero tendrás que dejar tu orgullo a un lado", le dijo Horo.

"¿Qué clase de idea? (')", le preguntó algo escalofriado Ren.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¡Ésta es la idea más estúpida del mundo!", los gritos de Ren resonaban por todo el pueblo.

"¡¿Tienes algo mejor?!"

"¡Con un poco de tiempo te habría dado una lista de ideas mejores que ésta!"

"¡Pues no teníamos tiempo! ¡Además hay que encontrar al cabeza hueca de Yoh!"

"Hum."

"Doble hum.

"Triple hum."

"Esto no tiene sentido", le dio un golpe que definió la victoria a su favor. "¿Qué nos ven?", les gritó a unas personas que se les habían quedado viendo. Ellas simplemente se rieron y salieron de allí. "Te dije que esto es estúpido."

"¿Qué te pasa? Te ve muy bien, señorita Ren."

"Vuélveme a decir así y no volverás a ver un amanecer", lo amenazó.

¿Saben cual fue la idea de Horo? ¿No? Bueno, fue ésta:

"_¿Ves esos maniquíes? ¿Crees qué se molesten si les pedimos prestada su ropa?", le indicó el peliazul al peliviolacéo._

"_Es ropa de mujer."_

"_También podríamos conseguir las pelucas."_

"_¿No estás hablando enserio?"_

"_¿Tienes algo mejor?", le sonrió y lo arrastró dentro de la tienda._

"_Disculpe señora, es que vera, nos están persiguiendo y queríamos saber si nos podría prestar por unos momentos la ropa de esos maniquíes", Horo trató de hacer una 'sonrisa deslumbrante' para conquistar a la señora, pero ésta solo buscó un matamoscas y lo golpeó con él, "un vago"._

"_Que inútil eres", dijo en voz baja el chino, pero eso bastó para que la empleada se enamorara de él. _

"_Que lindo es, por ti, toma toda la ropa de la tienda."_

"_Gracias", Horohoro se apuró y consiguió una peluca rubia con risos, mientras que Ren consiguió un afro negro. _

"_No pienso ponerme algo tan estúpido como éste afro."_

"_Es lo único que puede esconder tu pico sin llamar la atención."_

"_Tsh."_

_Se pusieron las pelucas y unos vestidos y salieron de la tienda como señoritas, pasando totalmente desapercibidos de sus perseguidores._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bien viejo, ¿cuál era esa gran noticia?"

"Bien, chicos. Se que ustedes dos son muy jóvenes todavía, pero, para el amor no hay edad."

"¿De qué está hablando?", le preguntó la rubia.

"Bien, lo que quiero decir es que, ¡los he comprometido!"

"¡¿Qué?!", gritaron ambos estupefactos.

"Vamos Yoh. Anna es guapa y es dueña de una empresa de hoteles 5 estrellas, me parece la candidata perfecta."

"¡Pero apenas tengo 15 años! ¿y mi adolescencia?"

"Esa la recuperarás después."

"(')"

"Bien, ¿qué dices Anna?"

Anna inspeccionó de pies a cabeza al castaño, soltó un bufido y le replicó, "Tendré que pensarlo."

"No esperaba nada menos, bien, eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles, si me disculpan, tengo un asuntito pendiente por allí."

"Hay revistas para mayores de 18 en el bar", le contestó Anna sin voltear a verlo.

"¡Gracias!"

"Oye, ¿tu si te vas a casar conmigo?", le preguntó algo asustado Yoh. No sabía porque, pero esa chica le daba escalofríos.

"Mmm… No."

"¿No? ¿No? Espera, ¿por qué no?"

"No pareces ser alguien capaz de completar todas mis expectativas."

"¿Expectativas?"

"Ya sabes. Alguien alto, guapo, con músculos y capaz de darme todo lo que necesito. Tu no le llegas ni a los talones a esa persona, pero, si logras demostrarme que vales un poco, lo pensaré."

"¿Cómo te lo puedo demostrar?"

"No lo se, usa tu cabeza, para algo la tienes ¿no?"

"¿Por qué esto solo me pasa a mí?", Yoh comenzó a llorar por la mala suerte que tenía. Ahora tenía que casarse con una desconocida, y no solo eso, tenía que cumplir con sus 'expectativas'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Creo que ya los perdimos, deberíamos de regresar esto", le comentó Ren a Horo.

"No, todavía es muy temprano. Además, tenemos que encontrar a Yoh y salir de aquí."

"He dicho que ya es hora de regresarlo."

"Y yo he dicho que tenemos que encontrar a Yoh."

"¿Quieres pelea?"

"Ya la conseguiste."

Se lanzaron miradas de odio, pero, por suerte, no llegaron a los golpes porque recordaron que, a pesar de todo, seguían vestidos de mujer.

"Mmm… corazones."

"Wooo… fresas."

Se escuchó que alguien decía a lo lejos. Ellos se asustaron y giraron rápidamente, para encontrarse a 2 animales dibujando sus calzoncillos.

"Pero que hermosa ropa interior", dijeron ambos.

"¿Corazones?", le preguntó Horo a Ren, quien estaba muerto de la vergüenza, "¿Quién viste calzoncillos de corazones?"

"Lo pregunta el idiota que usa de fresas."

"¡Las fresas son mejores que los corazones!"

"¡¿Qué clase de argumento es ese?!"

"Mmm… Esto irá a la colección", seguían hablando Conchi y Ponchi.

"Espera, en vez de pelear entre nosotros, hay que darle una paliza a estos pervertidos", Ren y Horo les lanzaron una mirada escalofriante y tronaron sus dedos, asustando a los animales, quienes se abrazaron y comenzaron a temblar.

"Señoritas… Que feas caras tienen ('). Pero, por favor no se enojen con nosotros, solo íbamos pasando y…", salieron corriendo con sus libretas en las manos (no iban a dejar sus preciados dibujos de calzoncillos por nada del mundo).

"¡Tras ellos!", gritó Ren y así Horo y él los persiguieron, chocando con muchas personas en su camino. Conchi y Ponchi aprovecharon ciertas oportunidades para ver más ropa interior.

"¡Éstos son más pervertidos que tú!", le dijo Ren al peliazul.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!"

Giraron en una esquina y llegaron a un hotel, donde los animales saltaron para entrar por la ventana, donde Tamao los seguía esperando.

"¿Y bien? ¿Consiguieron a los forasteros?", les preguntó.

"Si, están allí afuera", le respondieron casi sin aire.

"Bien, ahora iré a la recepción a atenderlos."

"¡Más alto idiota!", le gritó Ren, quien estaba en los hombros de Horo tratando de llegar a la ventana de los pervertidos.

"Desde esta posición puedo ver tus corazones", le dijo el peliazul.

"¡No andes viendo donde no debes!"

Horo hizo un mal movimiento y ambos cayeron al suelo, desde una posición donde Ponchi y Conchi pudieron seguir dibujando en paz.

"¡Esta nos la pagarán!", les gritó Horo.

"Quiero ver como lo intentas", el mapache sacudió sus bolas a una buena distancia.

"Grrr… ¡Dense por muertos! ¡Vamos Idiota! ¡Es un hotel! ¡Hay que registrarnos y entrar a matar a esos dos!"

"No tenemos dinero para entrar."

"Tu no, pero yo si", sacó un monedero, el cual parecía tener dinero dentro, y se lo enseñó.

"¡Es la primera y la única vez que te diré que eres grandioso!"

"No necesito la adulación de vagos. Ven, vamos."

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora~ Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews y todo eso:) Sigan, ponganla en favoritas y así n.n**


	8. Un hotel patas arriba, Parte I

**Perdón por la tardanza:( Pero de verdad que me quedé seca por unas semanas y no sabía que escribir xD**

**Y de una vez les advierto que este no mi mejor capítulo, de hecho creo que es uno de los peores. Simplemente no, no podía escribir, bloqueo... falta de imaginación... Increíblemente en las vacaciones, cuando tengo tiempo de escribir es cuando menos imaginación tengo, así que... Arg! Bueno, igual espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado...**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Un hotel patas arriba, Parte I**

"No hay chico por aquí… Tampoco hay chico por acá… No hay chico aquí… ¡No hay rastros de ese chico!", Sally agitaba ferozmente su martillo en el aire. Esa mujer ya había buscado por toda la ciudad, desde debajo de las rocas hasta en los techos de las casas. Había sido una suerte que no buscara debajo de las faldas de las mujeres, o Conchi y Ponchi tendrían rival para la persona más pervertida del año.

"Ese chico… ¡Pagándome con una manzana! ¿Es qué acaso está loco?", Shalona abrió un bote de basura pero solo encontró a un gato extraño hurgando en él.

"¿Te molesto?", le preguntó Matamune saltando del bote.

"¡Un gato que habla!", la rubia se asustó e instintivamente retrocedió.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?", su compañera llegó para asistirla en lo que hiciera falta.

"Calma chicas, solo soy un gerente de…", el gato no pudo terminar su frase ya que un martillo gigante le dio justo en la cabeza, creando un gran chichón, "¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me atacas?!"

"Oye Sally, tú también ves a un gato que habla, ¿verdad?", Shalona le preguntó a su compañera en voz baja, a lo cual la pelirroja asintió, "Bien, entonces no me he vuelto loca."

"¿Es qué éste pueblo está lleno de locos? Primero ese chico y ahora ustedes…"

"¿Chico?", Shalona pareció escuchar algo que le interesó.

"Si, un chico muy extraño. Tenía una cabello despeinado, una actitud desconsiderada y era muy molesto", la rubia asintió a todo lo que dijo el gato, imaginando que hablaba de Yoh.

"¡Estás de suerte! Yo también estoy buscando a un chico así. ¿Qué te parece si lo buscamos juntos? Yo buscaré por la mitad de la ciudad y tu por la otra."

"¿Y qué hay de tu amiga?", la pelirroja estaba destruyendo los botes de basura con su martillo por si acaso Yoh estaba allí dentro.

"(') Creo que ella puede seguir haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo…"

**. **

**.**

**.**

"¿Cómo que no hay nadie en la recepción? ¿Acaso eres un inútil?"

"¡No es mi culpa que no haya nadie!"

"Enserio no sirves para nada", Ren se encontraba regañando al pobre vago, quien aparte de tener que haber ido a la recepción, ahora recibía golpes por que no había nadie quien los atendiera, "De seguro vieron tu cara y salieron huyendo. Te dije que tomaras un baño antes de venir."

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!"

.

"Por favor Tamao, no vayas" / "Te lo suplicamos", los animales le impedían a la pelirrosa salir a la recepción a atender a los futuros huéspedes.

"Suéltenme ustedes dos. Tengo que atenderlos o la señorita Anna se pondrá furiosa", ella trataba en vano de que la soltaran.

"No… ¡Es que no entiendes!" / "Si esos sujetos se quedan en el hotel seremos animales muertos."

"Ese no es mi problema, ahora váyanse a hacer otra cosa y dejen de molestar", con una patada los mandó a volar, pero para cuando llegó a la recepción ya no había nadie a quien atender. "Espero que la señorita Anna no se enteré de esto (')", comentó para si misma con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

**. **

**.**

"¿Por qué permitiste que ese gato que habla busqué a nuestra presa?", la pelirroja no soportaba la idea de compartir el placer de quebrarse una o dos costillas a Yoh.

"Tranquila Sally, dejaremos que ese gato busque a ese chico y cuando lo encuentre nos deshacemos de él y asunto arreglado", le explicó el plan con una sonrisa.

"¿Entonces ya no debemos de seguir buscando?", le preguntó destruyendo otro bote de basura.

"No, y sería buena idea que dejaras de destruir todo lo que encuentras a tu paso (')", le comentó volteando a ver el camino de destrucción que habían dejado detrás. Botes de basura, lámparas, hidrantes, todo destruido por la furia de la pelirroja.

"¿Eso? Eso no es destrucción, todavía hay personas vivas", fue la respuesta de Sally.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿Por qué tengo que levantarte otra vez yo? Es mi turno de estar arriba", un pobre Horohoro sufría con Ren de nuevo en sus hombros.

"Cállate que nos van a escuchar. Ahora, estírate más, ya casi alcanzó la ventana…", Ren se estiró y por poco alcanza la ventana donde Conchi y Ponchi veían a las 'mujeres', y estaban empezando a entrar en pánico.

"¡No puedo estirarme más! ¡Es tu culpa por ser tan chaparro!"

"¡No soy chaparro! ¡Mido 1.60!"

"¡Tu pico mide como 30 cm!"

"No molestes", le dio una patada en uno de sus hombros y siguió tratando de alcanzar la ventana, pero un grito repentino asustó al peliazul y provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo.

"¡Ren! ¡Jotojoto!"

"¡Que me llamó Horohoro! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo cabeza hueca?", respondió éste muy malhumorado, "Espera… ¡Yoh!", saltó para abrazar a su amigo desaparecido.

"Hola", saludó Ren con los brazos cruzados y sin moverse de su posición actual.

"Me alegra verlos", les sonrió el príncipe.

"Si, si, muy conmovedor. Ahora ayúdanos a alcanzar esa ventana", Ren le indicó con la cabeza la ventana, en la cual todavía estaban los animales abrazados y con pánico en sus caras.

"¿Por qué no usan la puerta?"

"¿Puerta?", preguntaron ambos chicos confundidos.

"Si, hay una puerta a lado de la recepción que conduce a esa habitación."

"Horohoro…", el aura de Ren se volvió amenazadora, "¡¿Cómo no pudiste ver esa puerta?!"

"¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Esa puerta está muy bien escondida!"

"¡Las puertas no se pueden esconder!"

"Chicos, calma (')", Yoh trató de calmar a sus amigos. Hay veces que parecían 2 esposos peleando por cualquier tontería, como en este caso, por una puerta.

**.**

"¿Pero qué es esto? (')" Tamao preguntó viendo una especie de papel tapiz sobre la puerta que conducía a la oficina. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus animales muy aliviados, "¿Ustedes pusieron eso en la puerta?"

"¿A que nos quedo perfecto?" / "¡Nadie sospecha que allí hay una puerta!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Teníamos que protegernos." / "Además, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos, ¿sabes cuantas veces nos hemos colado a la habitación de alguien?" / "Mis bolas y yo nos hemos vuelto unos maestros ninja." / "Así es como hemos conseguido algunos de nuestros dibujos."

Tamao no necesitó escuchar nada más para darles un buen golpe a sus animales pervertidos.

**. **

**.**

**.**

"Por cierto Yoh, ¿dónde te habías metido?", le preguntó Horohoro con unos cuantos golpes en su rostro, todos de su muy buen amigo Ren Tao.

"Estaba en la ciudad y de repente ustedes desaparecieron, jiji."

"No, ¡fueron ustedes los que desaparecieron!"

"Yo nunca dije que iba a andar con ustedes en público", comentó Ren con disgusto.

"¡Igual ni quería estar contigo!", le gritó el peliazul ofendido.

"Deberíamos de regresar al hotel, se está haciendo tarde", les comentó Yoh observando el sol escondiéndose detrás de la montaña.

"No estamos registrados."

"¡Ah! No se preocupen por eso", les sonrió con sus típicas sonrisas y los invitó a pasar una noche dentro del hotel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¡Esto se ve delicioso!", gritó Horohoro al ver el banquete que tenía frente a él.

"Ten más modales, ¿quieres?", lo regañó Ren golpeándolo con unos palillos chinos.

"¡No me pegues! ¡De tanto golpe me causarás problemas cerebrales!"

"Como si no los tuvieras ya", con ese tono frío se ganó la furia del peliazul.

"¡Es que de verdad quieres…", se detuvo al sentir que el lugar se tensó, "…pelea…."

"Buenas noches", entró Anna a la habitación con su aura asesina de siempre.

"¿Quién eres tú?", le preguntó descortésmente Horo.

"Mi nombre es Anna Kyoyama, la gerente de éste hotel."

"Anna, no tienes que ser tan respetuosa", le comentó Yoh con una de sus sonrisas, "Al fin y al cabo todos somos amigos."

"¿Amigos? Dile a tu 'amigo' que antes de ser amigo mío se de un buen baño, y alguien enséñele lo que es un jabón", comentó antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a los 3 chicos solos.

"Pero que mal carácter", refunfuñó el vago.

"Te dije que olías mal…", se burló Ren en su cara.

"Cállate chino chaparro. Por cierto Yoh, ¿quién es ella y de dónde la conoces?"

"Ah, eso. Bien, ella es solo mi prometida."

"¿Prometida?", la comida cayó de la boca de Horohoro, quien tenía una increíble expresión de pena ajena en su rostro. Y Ren Tao no se quedaba atrás, quien más que sentir pena estaba incrédulo.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritaron ambos chicos en la cara del castaño.

"Chicos… calma… les puedo explicar todo…"

Se sentó en la mesa de los chicos para poder tener una plática normal, pero un sonido parecido a un globo desinflándose y un olor desagradable hizo que un silencio incómodo reinara el lugar, mientras Ren e Yoh clavaron sus miradas en Horohoro, quien no le importaba haberse echado uno.

"¡Ay! ¡Lo siento chicos, es que estoy estreñido y eso!" dijo sobándose la cabeza.

"¡Eres la persona más desagradable del mundo!" gritó Ren rompiendo ese silencio incómodo.

"¡¿A ti que Tao?! ¡Ni que me lo hubiera echado a propósito!"

"¡Ya vete al baño!"

"¡No eres mi madre!"

"¡Si fuera tu madre nunca te habría dado a luz!"

"Chicos… calma, oigan…" Yoh trató de calmar a sus amiguitos pero el sonido de otro gas y ese olor tan agradable lo noqueó casi al instante.

"¡Cada vez se están volviendo más tóxicos!" gritó Ren cubriéndose la nariz.

"¿Qué?" Horohoro no sabía bien que pasaba.

"Creo que veo estrellitas…" murmuró Yoh con los ojos en formas de espirales.

Unos cuantos gases más se le escaparon a Horohoro.

"¡¿Es qué quieres matarnos?!" gritó Ren exasperado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pero que bien se siente esto…" Horo dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, gozando de su privacidad en el baño.

Terminó, se lavó las manos y salió. En ese momento entró Mikihisa al baño, quien no pareció sentir el fuerte olor que había dejado Horo, el cual, por cierto, ya se había retirado a su habitación a dormir.

El señor con la máscara de pájaro salió del baño con las manos oliendo a jabón y dijo: "Creo que usaron un perfume muy fuerte en ese baño" antes de también irse a dormir.

"Señor Mikihisa, ¿todo bien?" preguntó Anna dando un pequeño paseo nocturno por su preciado hotel.

"¡Ah!" gritó al ver a la rubia, por una razón muy tonta (lo asustó), pero logró recuperar su compostura, se aclaró la garganta y dijo, "Bueno, ahora que lo menciona, el baño tiene un olor muy fuerte, no se si eso sea normal."

"¿El baño? Iré a investigar, usted vaya a descansar" le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Ese señor le sacaba canas verdes, pero quería dinero y publicidad, por lo tanto, tenía que aguantarse.

**-En la habitación de los chicos-**

Anna no estaba muy feliz con su querido prometido ni con sus amigos, y como no confió en ellos, (en realidad fue porque no quería tenerlos cerca de los demás) los puso a dormir en el cuarto de almacenamiento, ese en donde guardan las toallas, jabones, almohadas, y todo lo necesario para los huéspedes.

Los tres chicos no tenían camas, así que pusieron unas sábanas en el suelo y allí estaban durmiendo, uno junto al otro. Al principio y más cerca de la puerta estaba Ren, seguido de Horo, y por último de Yoh. Los chicos presentes en las esquinas no podían ni pegar ojo, ya que su querido amigo peliazul aparte de que no dejaba de roncar no se dejaba de mover, les había dado tantas patadas que Ren tuvo que contenerse para no arrancarle las piernas.

"¡AH! ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a este sujeto?!" explotó, y literalmente sus orejas echaban humo por el coraje.

"Calma Ren, intenta dormir" le decía Yoh tallándose los ojos.

"¡Pero si ni tu puedes dormir con este sujeto!"

"No es tan malo..."

"ZZZZ... ZZZZ..." se quedaron escuchando los ronquidos salvajes de Horo, los cuales eran cada vez más fuertes y ruidosos.

"Esta bien, si es malo, pero ¿qué hacemos? ¿Mandarlo afuera?"

Eso pareció iluminar un foco sobre la cabeza de Ren, quien no dudo en arrastrar por las piernas al peliazul y sacarlo de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y se limpió el polvo de las manos.

"Ya podemos dormir tranquilos" dijo con una sonrisa.

Se acostaron y cerraron los ojos, pero no pasó ni 5 minutos antes de que su paz fuera interrumpida nuevamente.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" un grito proveniente de otra parte del hotel provocó que los dos chicos saltaran de sus camas y que agarraran sus armas.

Salieron del cuarto pero, olvidando que Horo dormía allí afuera, terminaron pisándolo.

"¿Pero qué sucede?" preguntó un soñoliento y sobresaltado Horohoro.

"¡Levántate inútil!", le lanzó su espada de madera y lo levantó a la fuerza, a pesar de que el peliazul no sabía que estaba pasando.

El corazón de los tres chicos iba a mil por hora. Estaba oscuro y no tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo encender la luz. Solo tenían sus armas en mano, pero ¿eso era suficiente para enfrentarse a lo que estuviera merodeando por allí?

"El grito pareció provenir de aquella dirección" dijo Ren señalando hacía la derecha.

Yoh asintió y Horohoro bostezó, "¿No podemos volver a dormir?"

Ren le dio un golpe (la oscuridad no le impidió golpearlo) y el trío siguió moviéndose.

Giraron en la derecha como les había dicho el caballero, pero…

"¡¿Quién anda ahí?!" gritó una voz femenina, la cual sobresaltó al grupo y les puso los pelos de punta.

Podían verla. Era una mujer vistiendo un kimono. Horo podía estar dormido, pero él juraba que no tenía pies. Una luz provenía de esa misteriosa mujer.

"C-Chicos, he escuchado de esa mujer antes…" tartamudeó el peliazul. Yoh y él tragaron saliva.

"¿E-Enserio?" preguntó el castaño.

"Si, en mi pueblo me contaron su historia."

"¿S-Su historia?"

"Pero que tonterías" se bufó Ren, pero Horo ya había comenzado con su relato.

"Ella era una mujer muy hermosa que trabajaba en un hotel. Todos la amaban porque ella siempre ponía a sus huéspedes en primer lugar, trabajaba todo el día y toda la noche por ellos y ella se sentía muy satisfecha con eso" Yoh estaba que se desmayaba del miedo, mientras que Ren solo lo veía con una cara de '¿Enserio crees esas mentiras?', "pero un día, por tratar de salvar a sus huéspedes en un incendio, ella murió quemada. Lo peor fue que los huéspedes la culparon a ella en vez de agradecerle el haberle salvado sus vidas. Por lo que la mujer quedó con tanto coraje que no pudo descansar en paz. Su espíritu ahora ronda los hoteles buscando almas que llevarse con ella al inframundo… Y con esa luz es como te guía al más allá" terminó con una voz casi inaudible.

"¿E-Es e-eso verdad?" preguntó tartamudeando Yoh.

Horo solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

"Entonces deberíamos de irnos" sugirió el castaño.

"¿Están locos? Yo no creo en las tonterías que dice este cabeza hueca, veamos quien es ella en realidad" Ren trató de acercarse a la mujer, pero fue detenido por una mano fuerte sujetándolo del brazo.

"Espera Ren, no puedes enfrentarte a un fantasma tu solo" trató de detenerlo Horo, pero el pelivioláceo logró zafarse y siguió adelante.

"¡No te tengo miedo!" gritó amenazando con su lanza a esa mujer.

"¿Pero de qué están hablando?"

La mujer misteriosa se dio la vuelta y lo único que pudieron ver los chicos era a una joven con una cara verde, una luz proveniente de su mano y un semblante enfadado.

"¡AAAAAAAAH!" gritó Horohoro al verla, "¡Es el fantasma más feo que he visto!"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" Anna le dio la cachetada más fuerte del mundo, la cual causó eco en todo el hotel.

"¿A-Anna?" preguntó Yoh incrédulo, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y así?"

"Estaba dando un paseo nocturno para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien y… ¿qué haces?" preguntó extrañada al darse cuenta de que Horohoro estaba a muy poca distancia de su rostro.

"¿Es aguacate?" preguntó tomando y probando un poco de la cosa verde en la cara de Anna.

"Si, es una máscara de aguacate" respondió exasperada.

"Está delicioso" comentó Horo chupando el aguacate que tenía en su dedo.

"Fuiste tu la que gritó hace rato, ¿cierto?" preguntó Ren cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Tu fuiste la que gritó? ¿Por qué?" se preocupó Yoh.

"Alguien marcó su territorio en el baño, y en cuanto descubra quien es lo mataré y lo colgaré en un puente" amenazó la rubia.

Ren e Yoh miraron a Horohoro, ambos teniendo la misma sospecha.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza decidieron inspeccionar el baño y, efectivamente, descubrieron quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Regresaron a clavar sus miradas molestas en Horohoro.

"¡¿Qué?! Vamos, no huele tan mal" gritó el peliazul haciéndose el ofendido.

"¿Tu fuiste?" Anna estaba que estallaba.

"B-Bueno… en cierto modo… Pero no fue culpa mía… Tú comida, y mira, ¡oye! ¿qué es eso?" gritó señalando algo en el techo.

La rubia no se inmutó, ella ya conocía esa clase de bromas, "No me vas a engañar con eso" dijo fría.

"L-Lo siento" tartamudeó Horo.

"¡Mañana, a las 6!"

"¿Mañana a las 6 que?"

"Los quiero ver aquí a los 3 mañana a las 6. Limpiarán todo los baños de este hotel" dijo antes de retirarse a dormir.

Ren le lanzó una mirada asesina a Horo, quien todavía no comprendía la situación.

El castaño simplemente suspiró y les dijo: "Venga, no podemos hacer nada contra Anna, mañana limpiaremos los baños, aunque sea un castigo muy injusto" por poco se le salen las lágrimas al pobre.

"Yoh, tu futura mujer está loca" el peliazul comentó encogiéndose de hombros, "Mi más sincero pésame".

"Todavía dudo que ella sea mi futura mujer…" murmuró Yoh.

"¡Como me desesperas!" gritó Ren de la nada.

"¡¿Pero yo que hice?!" preguntó Yoh extrañado.

"¡Tu no! ¡El otro idiota!"

"¡Oye! ¿Estás mal de la vista? Aparte de Yoh no veo a ningún otro idiota por aquí" comentó Horo extrañado.

"¡Ah! ¡Mañana tu tendrás que limpiar todos los baños! ¡Sólo! ¡No pienso ayudarte en lo más mínimo!" fue lo que le informó Ren.

"¡¿Eh?! Que mal amigo eres" con un puchero el peliazul se cruzó de brazos.

"No somos amigos" llegaron a la habitación, pero, Ren solo dejó entrar a Yoh, mientras que a Horohoro lo dejó afuera.

"¡Oye! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡No seas así! ¡Ren! ¡REN! ¡Yoh! ¡Oigan! ¡Oigaaaaaaaan!" con esos gritos y dándole estruendosos golpes a la puerta pasaron la noche nuestros queridos chicos, quienes, por cierto, no pudieron dormir nuevamente por la culpa de su querido amigo peliazul.

"¡Ya déjalo entrar!" suplicó Yoh cubriéndose las orejas con una almohada.

"¡Juro que un día de estos mataré a ese idiota!" gritó Ren igualmente cubriéndose, intentando dormir aunque fuera un poco.

"¡Oigaaaaaan!" los gritos salvajes de Horo seguían, y parecían seguir para toda la noche.

* * *

**No me odien xD Esta raro, lo se, pero luego se pondrá mejor:P (O no) T.T **

**Ese hotel será todo un desmadre (?) **


End file.
